


Stand Again

by crash-queen aka stelleshine (stelleshine)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Baker Luke, Cake, Calum needs a nice lunch one day and strolls into Luke's bakery, Cheating, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, It's cliche, Luke bakes cakes and pies and they're the best thing ever, M/M, Romance, Student Ashton, Student Michael, Sydney - Freeform, Tradie Calum, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 69,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleshine/pseuds/crash-queen%20aka%20stelleshine
Summary: Luke's heart is fragile from his last relationship, but ever since he'd taken over his grandmother's bakery after she passed away, he had convinced himself he didn't have time for love. He'd work ten hours a day, and go to his uni classes at night, and that was just fine, until he meets a handsome tradie who develops a love for Luke's pies. ORThe promise of a good pie brings Calum into Luke's bakery one day, and Luke finds more than just a new customer.





	1. Chapter 1

Luke let out a sigh, rubbing at his temples slowly. His shoulders were hunched where he sat at a long stainless steel bench, his budget reports spread out in front of him. The numbers were starting to swim in front of his eyes, and he could almost hear the menacing tick of the clock on the wall, telling him he was in the small kitchen much later than he should be.

It was the life of a small business owner, he supposed.

Lola’s Kitchen had been in the family since before Luke was born. He could remember spending most days sitting on a stool in the kitchen, helping his grandmother measure out cups of flour and mixing different coloured icing for her cupcakes. When he started primary school, his mother would always stop by the store after picking him and his older brothers up from school, and they’d put in a half hour of homework before Luke was allowed to help, getting dusty from the flour but having the time of his life.

When he hit high school, he’d been barred from the bakery, his grandmother insisting that his focus should be on his studies, and not cakes and pastries. That’s when Luke decided to do _something_ with his life, and decided on a business degree instead of following his brothers into the construction grind.

He’d been a year into his degree when his grandmother had taken a turn for the worse; meaning that the obligations of the bakery fell to Luke’s mum and his aunty’s, but no one could make a vanilla slice like Lola could.

The business declined almost as fast as his grandmother, and by the time Luke was halfway through his four year degree, she was gone and the family were talking about selling what was left of a once-thriving business.

The fear and uncertainty Luke had felt in his stomach at the idea of Lola’s Kitchen not being in his life was palpable. He had hoped _his_ children would end up in the kitchen someday, measuring flour just like he had. But as he’d eavesdropped on his parent’s discussion, and how adamant they seemed about selling, was when Luke decided to choose the option of complete and utter madness.

He’d looked into it – business insurance, figures, running costs, turnover – and within two weeks, he’d figured out how to raise the collateral to take over the lease.

His parents had been _shocked_ , and Luke hadn’t felt sure about his decision until they realized just how serious he really was. He wasn’t ready to let Lola go – his grandmother _and_ the bakery. She had taught him everything she knew, and Luke couldn’t see the bakery close without him doing his very best to keep it alive.

He put off his degree, deciding to complete his course at night school so he could work at the bakery during the day, and it was _hard_ , probably the most stressful thing he’d ever done, and it had been _months_ before he’d turned over a profit, and he’d thought about quitting a thousand times a day, but at the end of each day, he felt _calm_.

Like taking over the business was the right decision, that keeping his grandmother’s legacy – and her vanilla slice – alive was what he was meant to do.

And the figures were looking up, but he tried not to get ahead of himself. He had pulled Lola’s back from the brink of ruin by expanding his menu. He’d perfected his puff pastry recipe and added a pie oven a few months earlier, and even started taking cake orders for birthday parties and weddings. The foot traffic made up most of his revenue, and he had quite a few regulars he was grateful for.

He’d invested in a few table and chair settings, and his addition of a fancy – _expensive –_ coffee machine meant people were more than happy to stop and sit, enjoying a cup of coffee and a raspberry tart on their lunch break. He even got a few tradies stopping by for a pie.

But even when it was quiet – and Luke was certain he wouldn’t make a single dollar in his ten hour shift – he felt at home. The walls surrounding him were still patterned with the same floral wallpaper his grandmother had chosen decades before, the kitchen familiar and warm.

“Burning the midnight oil?”

Luke jumped, almost sliding off of his stool and onto the laminate floor, and turned his glare on the man at the door that separated the kitchen from the store.

“You bastard,” he grumbled, sliding off his seat and dusting some flour off his apron.

Michael grinned, his lips spreading wide as he looked smug. “You really need one of those bells above the door.”

“I need to not give out keys to _assholes_ ,” Luke retorted, gathering the reports in front of him. “Why are you _here_ , anyway?”

Michael was Luke’s best friend. They had been two peas in a pod since the seventh grade, through merciless teenage bullying, and desperate fears of inadequacy and through the loss of Lola. Michael was his other half, most of the time.

They were roommates, sharing a small two-bedroom apartment halfway between Sydney and the homes they’d grown up in, and Michael usually spent most days in the bakery, drinking stolen coffee and studying for his English literature classes.

They were the kind of friends that could sit in the same room for hours without needing to speak, and sometimes Luke needed that. Knowing Michael was there if he needed him.

“I had my poetry study group and thought I’d stop by to see if you were still here, and you _are_ , so…”

“So I can drive you home,” Luke supplied, taking off his apron, throwing it into the laundry bag by the back door that led out into the back delivery dock of the bakery. “That’s what you want, right?”

Michael grinned. “Maybe. And maybe see if you had any leftover vanilla slice?”

Luke rolled his eyes, grabbing his messenger bag from underneath his desk, deciding that his weekly roster could wait until the morning. “I’m going to have to start charging you, you know that right?”

Michael shrugged, waiting until Luke had turned out the kitchen lights and locking the back door, before moving out into the store, shutting off the lights. “I work here for free anyway!”

Luke rolled his eyes. “You take up one of my tables and drink my coffee and eat my food and scare away customers who try to strike up a conversation with you. If anything, you _hinder_ this place.”

Michael rolled his eyes, helping himself to the vanilla slice that Luke always seemed to have leftover – with Michael’s _name_ on it, no less – and wrapped it in a napkin. “I provide ambience.”

“You’re a pain in my ass,” Luke grumbled, smacking at Michael’s hand as he double checked the coffee machine was off, before heading to the front door.

Once they were both standing on the sidewalk, Luke locked up, twisting his key in the lock until the dead bolt slid into place, and with the gentle thunking sound, Luke let out a sigh. He was _tired_. He always planned to study on Thursday nights when he didn’t have class, but he always ended up staying late at the bakery.

There was always _something_ to do. Working out his staff rosters around his employee’s uni schedules, or making sure he had enough baking flour on hand, or planning for the next big wedding cake.

He always had event cakes from June onwards, and Luke was already preparing for the four-tiered, wedding cake he had to deliver by Saturday. He knew there would be a lot of attention to detail involved, four different cake flavours layered with hazelnut, chocolate and raspberry filling, and he was already starting to stress about it.

“How was your day?”

Luke smiled as they fell into step with one another, walking down past the closed stores that made up the row of small shops in the shopping precinct. Luke’s car sat lonely a few spaces down from the bakery. It was dark and quiet – close to ten pm and Luke was _done_ – and he wanted nothing more than a hot shower and his bed.

“It was okay,” Luke sighed. “I’m still not getting the passionfruit curd right. I think I need to add lemon juice.”

Michael made a face. “I don’t know what to say to that,” he admitted. “But that sounds better than yesterday.”

Luke snorted. Yesterday was an entirely different scenario. He’d almost been brought to tears over his failed attempts at Italian meringue. His head wasn’t in the game, and all he could see was his naked lemon meringue pies, lonely without their topping.

“So, are you free this weekend?”

Luke rolled his eyes, digging his keys out of his bag and unlocked his car. “You know I’m not. Why?”

Michael slid into the passenger seat, putting his seat belt on. “I want to go to that new gay bar,” he said, once Luke had gotten into the car.

“Really?” Luke sighed. “I don’t have _time_ to meet guys, Mikey.”

“Look, I know your sex parts are all shrivelled and dried up, but mine _aren’t_ ,” Michael pointed out. “At the very least I need you to be my wingman, and if you somehow manage to get laid while you’re helping me out, it’s a win-win.”

Luke sighed, slotting the key into the ignition and turned it, listening to his car come to life. “Saturday?”

“Yeah,” Michael nodded. “At eight. Ashton’s going.”

Ahh, _Ashton_.

The guy in Michael’s poetry class that he’d hooked up with a few times earlier in the year, who Michael _didn’t_ like – he was fairly adamant despite his red cheeks whenever his name was mentioned – and Luke was kind of getting sick of the two of them dancing around the very obvious elephant in the room.

“I don’t want to bear witness to your awkward flirting,” Luke pointed out. “It’s gross and weird and I’d much rather stay home and catch up on TV.”

“You mean jerking off to gay porn and falling asleep on the couch?”

Luke cringed, hating just how predictable he’d become. “Saturday at eight is it,” he mumbled under his breath.

**

Luke let out a slow yawn, a vanilla cupcake in his left hand, a piping bag in his right. He could ice cupcakes with his eyes closed, and as they drooped a little, he could fall asleep, standing right there at the kitchen bench.

He’d arrived at six, getting things going to open at seven, loaves of bread baking in the oven, and his pastries for the day already done and in the display oven. He worked through his morning routine on autopilot, trying not to focus on anything but the task at hand.

By the time nine am rolled around and the customers were streaming in steadily, Luke’s refrigerated cases were filled to the brim with freshly made sweets; anything from custard tarts to decadent brownies, there was a vice for every kind of sweet tooth.

Michael dragged himself in sometime before ten, sunglasses on as if he was hungover, his clothes rumpled and bright red hair flat as he took his usual seat, hefting his laptop onto the table, clicking his fingers in Luke’s direction.

With the roll of his eyes, Luke made Michael the biggest cup of coffee Lola’s had on offer, and delivered it to his side, setting  a ham and cheese croissant down beside it.

Michael grunted his thanks, and Luke hid a smile. He’d knew the other man long enough to know he didn’t really function before eleven. He almost enjoyed the quiet, because once Michael got going, he was hard to ignore.

So Luke took the time to read through his schedule, making a mental note to call his staff with their rostered shifts for the coming week, and planning for the two birthday cakes due on Friday. He’d propped the door open to the kitchen and sat on a stool at the bench, his diary open in front of him.

He had a meeting with the bank the following week, to talk about a few upgrades. He’d decided to breathe some life back into Lola’s Kitchen, knowing that as much as the bakery was _home_ to him, he was working towards a better future.

He wanted to repaint, upgrade his ovens and install an industrial mixer, and unfortunately, it all cost _money_. Money Luke didn’t _have_ , and he had to go crawling back to the bank to beg for another ten grand.

It made him nervous, compounding his debt. His profits were nowhere near breaking even, after all the money he’d put in saving the bakery from ruin two years ago, and even though he knew the age old adage of _you have to spend money to make money_ , it was still foreign to him.

He was lost in his thoughts of _money_ when something caught his eye, and Luke blinked against the harsh light of the sun as the door to the bakery was pushed open, and a beam of sunlight hit Luke’s eyes.

Once the door swung shut gently, Luke could see he had a customer, and the grunt that sounded from Michael only confirmed that fact. He dusted off his hands – a habit he’d picked up even when he _wasn’t_ elbow deep in flour – and crossed through the doorway into the bakery.

He was momentarily blinded once more – and it wasn’t the suns fault, this time. The man standing in front of his pie display case was _beautiful_. His dark eyebrows were gathered together as he perused the options, his full lips pursed.  His skin was a deep caramel colour, and it reminded Luke of his signature salted caramel cupcake icing.

He was wearing a hi-vis t-shirt, his dark curls messy on his head, and toned, strong arms crossed over his chest.

Luke hesitated, his eyes lingering on the man for a moment longer. He figured that he was one of the crew members from the new building project on the other side of the shopping complex. Luke could remember watching them clearing the trees over the earlier months, and the disgruntled opinions of his fellow shop owners.

No one was too happy that developers had swooped in and bought the land to build another eight stores. The body corporate had tried to fight it, and there was even a petition circulating for a hot minute. Luke hadn’t signed it. While the idea of upmarket stores didn’t really fit into his idea of what the shopping precinct _meant_ to him, the business exposure couldn’t hurt.

He could remember listening to Alex from All Time Low – the record store three stores down from Luke – bitch about the expansion, how he was _happy_ with how things were, and he didn’t want to entertain the idea that his business could be ridiculed or possibly _shut down_ if the new proprietors were as snobby as he was assuming they would be.

The land had been cleared and then the construction crews had arrived, and Luke had watched their progress every day, and now there were actually eight distinct shop shells, waiting for further construction. Which, Luke assumed, was why there was a tradie in his store he’d never seen before.

A lot of them usually walked past Lola’s – preferring a Mrs Mac’s pie from the servo – but every now and again one would wander in. He knew that from the outside, the bakery didn’t look quite so…inviting.

It was still so _old school_ , and Luke knew that it was off putting sometimes. It was part of the reason he wanted to upgrade the walls and maybe render the front of the store.

“Good morning.”

The tradie looked up, the frown on his face smoothing out into a wide, friendly grin. “Oh, hi.”

Luke smiled, stepping forward towards the pie over. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, pointing towards the oven. “Can I get a steak, bacon and cheese pie? And the largest cappuccino you’ve got, please.”

Luke was momentarily flustered – of course the tradie had to have perfect teeth and an amazing smile – and his fingers were a little clumsy as he eased open the oven door and reached for a paper bag, using a pair of tongs to pull the desired pastry off of its shelf and slid it into the bag.

He left the bag sitting on the warm shelf as he went about making the coffee.

He could almost feel Michael’s eyes on him, and he looked over at his friend, who was making very unsubtle hand movements towards the man perusing the other selections in Luke’s refrigerated display.

Luke swallowed thickly and shot him a death stare, subtly flipping him off as he reached for an extra-large take away cup, holding it underneath the spout as the machine churned to life and started to drip into the cup.

“Are you working on the new development?”

The man looked up, a smile on his face. “Yeah. We started last week. The weather has been a little hit and miss.”

Luke nodded. “Tell me about it. The foot traffic is cut in half when the weather is in fine form.”

“Well, I heard from my supervisor how good Lola’s pies are, so I think word will travel fast and you won’t have to worry about that.”

Though the compliment wasn’t personal, Luke could feel his cheeks heat up, and he almost managed to spill the coffee dripping into the cup. With a soft clearing of his throat he poured milk into the stainless steel jug and began to froth it, trying to focus on the task at hand.

He added the milk to the cup slowly, guiding froth into the top of the cup before using a stainless steel skewer to gently swirl a leaf pattern into the dark liquid and stark white of the milk. As the two liquids mixed, Luke couldn’t help but compare the colour to the tradie’s complexion.

“Here you go,” Luke smiled, popping a lid on the cup and set it and the pie on top of the glass counter. “That’ll be nine dollars.”

The tradie dug into his back pocket for his wallet, pulling out a ten dollar note and handed it over. “Keep the change.”

Luke smiled, taking the money and gestured to the small basket to his right. “Then feel free to take a sauce.”

The other man laughed, feeding his wallet into his back pocket and reached in to grab a squeeze sachet of tomato sauce. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Luke smiled, his teeth gently grazing over the small black ring through his bottom lip.

It was his tell-tale nervous tic, and he just _knew_ Michael wouldn’t let him live it down.

The tradie collected his morning tea and waved as he left, the door swinging shut after him.

Luke counted, a full ten seconds before Michael’s chair scraped over the tiled floor.

“You should put your dick in him.”

“Oh Jesus Christ!” Luke groaned, crushing his eyes shut at the obscene words.

“Seriously!” Michael insisted. “Or, he should put his dick in you. It’s been _too long_ , Luke. Your dick needs to be hard or it’ll _fall off_.”

Luke was thinking of all the ways he could kill Michael and get away with it, and he tried not think about the suggestive comments. “Excuse you, but my dick is just _fine_.”

“Oh please,” Michael scoffed. “We share an apartment. You haven’t bought anyone home in at _least_ six months, and you haven’t spent the night anywhere else, either.”

“I didn’t realize you kept a detailed log of my sexual exploits.”

Michael snorted, shoving the last of his croissant into his mouth. “There’s nothing to _log_ , because you’re not getting _laid_.”

Luke wondered why he was still friends with Michael, sometimes. Sure, he _loved_ him, as if they were brothers, but sometimes, Luke just wanted him to _shut up_. He always managed to embarrass him, and Luke had lost count of the amount of times Michael’s mouth had gotten him into trouble.

“You know what, I’m not even going to _try_ to hook up with Ashton on Saturday night. I’m spending all my energy on getting you some dick.”

“ _Please,_ for the love of _God_ , don’t,” Luke begged, sagging back against the wall behind the counter. “I really don’t need your help. Did you maybe stop to think that I’m just not interested in casual sex? I don’t have time for anything, Mikey.”

“Everyone has time for sex,” Michael argued. “And you need to loosen up! Ever since you broke up with Ja-“

“Don’t,” Luke interrupted, his voice hard as he almost _spat_ the word in his friend’s direction.

Michael’s shoulders slumped immediately. “I, I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

Luke swallowed, straightening up and tugged at his apron. “It’s fine,” he said gruffly, wanting to keep the lid on that part of himself. He’d been doing so well, not thinking of his last relationship, and he wanted to keep it that way.

“All I’m saying is that you deserve someone, Luke.”

“I know,” Luke responded quietly. “Just between classes and this place there’s not a lot of time to find someone. And I’m okay with that.”

“Alright,” Michael nodded. “I’ll lay off.”

“Thank you.”

An awkward silence descended on them, and Luke felt stifled. “Look, I’m going to get started on the mud cakes for my wedding cake tomorrow…”

“Yeah,” Michael nodded, running a hand through his messy hair. “I should go. I’ve got class and…yeah.”

Luke hated leaving things so uncomfortable. Michael was his _person_ , and they rarely ever fought, but the awkwardness was still too thick, and he knew trying to rescue it now would only make it worse.

“I’ll see you at home?” Michael asked, packing up his belongings, shoving his laptop and text book into his bag.

“Yeah,” Luke nodded. “Casey is coming in at three so I can make my four o’clock class, and then I’ll be home before seven.”

“Okay,” Michael nodded, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Have a good day, okay?”

Luke managed a small, strained smile. “Yeah, thanks. You too.”

Michael nodded and rushed out, and Luke was relieved. He was trying so hard to stuff everything related to his ex back into the box he’d locked it away in, even as it tried so hard to bust out. He _hated_ that about Jack. How the simple mention of his name would drag Luke back to last year, and he was angry at himself that he couldn’t get a handle on it.

He took another few moments to berate himself before deciding he had to distract himself, and a four-tiered wedding cake was the perfect distraction.

**

By the time Luke was into baking his fourth and final layer, all thoughts of anything _but_ the wedding cake was forced out of his mind.

He had the chocolate mud, vanilla mud and Italian hazelnut sponge cooling, and he knew he’d left the dense Ferrero Rocher cake to last for a reason. The measurements were precise – down to the very _gram_ – and he was concentrating so hard on getting the ratios right, that he didn’t immediately notice the door to the bakery swinging open.

It had been fairly constant, through the lunch rush and then the early afternoon when most of his sweet pastries were sold, and he felt like he was wasting time. He had hoped to have all four cakes baked and cooled by the time he had to leave for class, but he was quickly realizing he might have to depend on his afternoon casual employee to take the last one out of the industrial oven.

Luke was busy thinking about that – _and_ the complicated fillings – when he heard a voice.

“Uh, hello?”

Luke quickly set down his measuring cups and hurried out into the bakery, his black apron dusted with flour. “Hi, sorry,” he said quickly, not immediately noticing who his customer was.

The tradie from that morning smiled, dirt smudged over his work shirt, grease on his knuckles. “Hey, no worries,” he smiled. “I just wanted to let you know that the pie I got from you this morning was probably the best pie I’ve ever had.”

Luke couldn’t stop the wide grin that made its way onto his face, and the way his cheeks heated up. “Oh, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” the tradie smiled. “I figured I’d let you know you’ve got a regular in me.”

Luke laughed, resting his hands on the counter. “Good to know I can count on you.”

“You bet,” the man grinned. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

“Yeah,” Luke nodded, his teeth closing over his lip ring.

The man turned to leave, and Luke was opening his mouth and blurting out a quick ‘wait!’ and the stranger turned around.

Luke opened up the display case and used serving tongs to grab a chocolate cupcake with salted caramel icing. “Here,” he said, popping it into a small box. “On the house for your dazzling review.”

The man’s grin seemed to widen, and he nodded his head. “Wow, are you this nice to all your new customers?”

“Only the nice ones,” Luke grinned, sliding the box over the counter.

The tradie laughed, picking up the box and nodded in Luke’s direction. “Thanks, man. I appreciate it.”

“Right back at you,” Luke smiled, and watched the man leave.

**

Luke’s class ran late and after worrying non-stop over the fate of the last wedding cake, he’d stopped into the bakery just to _check_ it was okay. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Casey – he was a good kid and took direction well and he was the most trustworthy out of all his casual staff, but Luke just couldn’t let the fate of a wedding cake rest in a nineteen year old kid’s hands.

The cake was fine – _of course_ it was – and he _meant_ to leave once he knew everything was on track for the next, but he couldn’t help himself. It was almost nine by the time he’d finished the raspberry mousse filling for the vanilla cake, and he had a headache pounding behind his eyes and he knew he’d pay for it.

It’s what had him throwing in the towel and locking up, heading home to the soft sound of Coldplay on his car stereo. It was calming, and Luke felt a tiny bit better as he arrived home, and was grateful to kick off his shoes at the front door before he was slumping down on the couch in the darkened living room.

“You’re alive.”

Luke lifted his head the tiniest bit to look at Michael, standing at the end of the couch with his arms crossed over his chest.

“I was worried.”

Luke smiled, rolling onto his back with a groan. “M’sorry.”

“No, _I’m_ sorry,” Michael murmured. “For this morning and for mentioning Jack.”

Luke sighed, letting his eyes slip shut. “It’s fine, okay? It’s easy to forget what happened.”

Michael entered the room and lifted Luke’s feet off the couch and sat down, letting the younger man’s feet rest on his thighs. “I just…”

Luke dug his big toe into Michael’s thigh gently. “It’s okay, Mikey.”

Silence fell over them and Luke could almost _feel_ Michael stewing beside him. It was how it always happened. Michael’s mouth had a mind of its own and got him into trouble _a lot._ It had been the reason that his friendship with Luke had been so rocky in the beginning.

Michael would mock him – or say something particularly hurtful – and it would set them two steps back. Luke got it, a year into their awkward friendship.

Michael was just _like_ that. But he was also the most caring, sweetest guy Luke had ever met, and he learnt to take everything Michael blurted out with a grain of salt. Because Michael would always follow it up with something like _this_.

He’d crawl into bed beside Luke, or hug him out of nowhere or would kiss him unexpectedly. Luke had lost count of the amount of times Michael had used his lips to apologize. Just a gentle press of their mouths and Michael would squeeze him and it was the best form of comfort and Luke just _loved_ him, so much.

“Sleep over?” Luke asked softly once the silence started to strangle them. “I’ve got to be up at four, though.”

“Yeah, sleep over,” Michael nodded. “My room. I changed the sheets.”

Luke smiled. Michael got domestic when he was sorry, too.

“Alright, come on,” the younger man sighed, tiredly pushing himself up so he could sit beside Michael.

Michael leant over and kissed him quickly, nuzzling his face against Luke’s neck, and Luke forgot the reason things were awkward in the first place.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh _Luke_.”

Luke’s grin grew wider, and he slid his hands into the back pockets of his skinny jeans.

“That’s just…I can’t believe it!”

He laughed, feeling the warmth spread over his cheeks, and his eyes looked down for a moment at the flour-dusted toes of his boots.

“Honey, you’ve outdone yourself,” his mother insisted, squeezing his shoulder. “I really think this is your best one yet.”

Luke looked over at the four tiered wedding cake, and was so utterly relieved it was _done_. He’d spent nearly all of Friday working on the fillings before constructing it, and covering it in seamless white fondant and adorned it with intricately created pink and yellow sugar lilies. It was maybe his favourite one he’d ever done, and it was times like this – in the hours before delivery – where he was glad he’d taken those extra night courses in cake decoration, and had listened every time Lola taught him how to mould with sugar paste.

“You should be so proud,” his mother insisted, pulling him into a hug.

“Thanks, mum,” Luke mumbled, squeezing her back.

She didn’t stop in at the bakery much anymore.

When Liz lost her mum, the bakery just reminded her of all the time she’d spent there; as a sullen teenager she was forced into weekend shifts using the old rotary cash register, and sweeping floors until Lola was happy.

Then, once Luke and his brothers were born, she’d chase them around the kitchen and tried to keep them out of the way of Lola and her staff. And then, after she passed, Liz had tried harder than anyone to save the bakery, but despite all the progress Luke had made, she still felt like she failed.

“You’ve done so well, sweetie.”

He smiled, and could see her eyes starting to water and that was always around the time she’d pick up her purse and tell him she had to go, and in typical Liz fashion, she looped the long strap of her bag over her shoulder and heaved out a sigh.

Before she had a chance to announce her departure, the door to the bakery opened, and Luke’s attention was drawn to the closed door that separated the shop from the kitchen.

“Go,” Liz insisted, her smile tight.

He offered her a soft one in return and pushed open the swinging door and stepped out into the bakery, to see the Tradie.

He’d officially decided that the caramel-skinned man that had wandered in the day before last was now going to be _Tradie_. It was a lot better than _salted caramel God_ Luke had found himself thinking more than a few times.

Instead of the hi-vis work shirt, the man was slightly rumpled in an olive green t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

“Hi,” he greeted, showing off his perfect, white teeth.

“Hi,” Luke responded, feeling his cheeks warm.

“I don’t know if you remember me,” Tradie began, sliding his hands into his pockets. “I was in the other day for the amazing pie and you gave me a cupcake for my positive review…”

“I remember,” Luke nodded, a smirk dancing on his face.

Tradie laughed, pulling a hand out of his pocket to run through his unruly curls. “Anyway, I just wanted to stop in and see if I could thank Lola, because that cupcake was…I have no words.”

Luke laughed, closing his teeth over his lip ring as he mirrored Tradie’s stance, shoving his own hands in his pockets. “I can pass the message along.”

“Seriously, it was like amazing, right? All chocolatey and gooey and then when you taste the cake part with the icing and it wasn’t _too_ salty, y’know?”

The amusement was dancing through Luke like a wildfire, and he couldn’t help the soft sound of pure _glee_ he let out as he laughed at the other man’s descriptive invective.

“But then I got half way through,” Tradie continued. “And then I was like _holy shit_ because there was that kind of dark caramel filling, I think?”

Luke was enamoured, hanging on the other man’s every word, and he was tempted to ask him to sit and taste every cake Luke had on display, just to listen to his review.

The man opened his mouth to continue when the kitchen door behind Luke swung open, and Liz stepped through.

“Are you Lola?” Tradie asked, and Luke _cringed_.

Liz visibly tensed, her eyes moving from the stranger to her son, and she managed a tight smile. “I’ll see you later.”

The silence was tense as Liz pressed a kiss to his cheek and disappeared back into the kitchen, letting herself out through the back door.

“Did I say something wrong?”

Luke looked back at the other man whose shoulders were bunched and the joyful smile on his face was gone, replaced with a touch of anxiety.

“No,” he eased softly. “That’s my mum. Her mum is Lola and she… _passed._ ”

“Oh _God_ ,” Tradie choked. “Oh my God, I can’t believe I did that.”

“You didn’t know,” Luke rushed, leaning against the counter as his teeth trapped his lip ring again.

“Wow, I’m really sorry,” the man apologized. “I feel like an ass.”

“Don’t,” Luke assured him with a gentle smile. “You didn’t know, and she’s…it’s been a few years but it’s still a little fresh, for her.”

“I understand,” Tradie nodded. A small silence fell between them until the tradie spoke again. “So, who do I need to thank then, for the life altering cupcake?”

Luke smiled. “That would be me.”

“You?” Tradie asked, raising his brows. “Really?”

Luke raised his own brows in mock offense. “I don’t look capable enough for you?”

“No!” Tradie answered quickly. “I was just…surprised!”

Luke laughed. “I was surprised, too,” he admitted. “When I was young my mum would bring me in and I was always getting in Lola’s way,” he smiled. “She taught me everything she knew so when she passed and my mum couldn’t really keep this place going, I sort of bought it?”

“Wow,” Tradie murmured. “That’s kind of incredible, you know?”

Luke shrugged. “It didn’t make sense to sell, not when I could save it. So with her knowledge and few courses along the way….here I am getting incredible reviews for my cupcakes.”

Tradie laughed. “Well I admire your dedication,” he smiled. “And the cupcake really was the best thing I’ve ever eaten. Maybe even better than the pie.”

Luke felt his cheeks flush and he looked away momentarily. “Thank you.”

“While I’m here, I thought I’d expand my horizons,” the man offered.

“Yeah?” Luke smiled. “What’s on the menu for morning tea today, then?”

“Oh, I’m not working today,” Tradie smiled. “I just wanted you to know that your cupcake rocked my world.”

Luke wanted to dissolve into nervous laughter and he had to hold himself together to keep from doing just that. “So, what’ll it be today, then?” he asked instead.

Tradie smiled, those perfect teeth making Luke’s knees weak. “Can I get a loaf of white sliced, and pick me out three of your best cupcakes.”

Luke smiled, turning to take a loaf of white bread down off the rack behind him, and slotted it into the slicer. “Three of the best, huh?”

“Absolutely,” Tradie nodded. “Spare no expense, I will pay the big dollars.”

Luke laughed, grabbing a flattened white carton and quickly folded it out into a four-cupcake holder. He eased open the case displaying his cupcakes and picked up the tongs, nibbling on his lip ring as he surveyed the choices.

“Well, I need a little information,” he started, looking over the case at the tradie. “Are you a fruit fan? Or strictly chocolate? Are you willing to broaden your horizons?”

The tradie leant up against the case, his right forearm pressed against the glass. “Give me _your_ favourites.”

Luke blushed, and he felt it spread from his ears down his throat and he had to look away from the deep chocolate eyes staring him down. “Oh, uh, okay,” he almost stuttered.

He turned his attention back to the cakes, easing his hand inside to pick up the first – vanilla bean cake with a white chocolate cream centre, and white chocolate and funfetti icing. He followed it up with a black forest cupcake – chocolate cake layered with homemade cherry jam and Chantilly cream, topped with fresh cream and a bourbon cherry.

He was almost lost in choosing the third, but decided to throw a curveball, and selected probably his _least_ favourite – but one of the most popular amongst his customers – and picked up a lemon meringue cupcake – lemon and white chocolate cake with a lemon preserve centre and piped meringue on top, scorched slightly with the blow torch Luke was weary of.

“There we go,” he announced, slotting the lid onto the container quickly. “You’ll have to let me know what you think.”

He grabbed for a plastic bag and set the carton in the bottom, and retrieved the sliced bread Tradie had ordered, and bagged that up, too.

“I promise you’ll have my best review on Monday.”

Luke smiled, ringing up the sale and set the packed plastic bag on the top of the display case. “That’ll be thirteen fifty.”

Tradie reached into his back pocket for his wallet and tugged out a ten and a five dollar note, putting them both in Luke’s hand.

“Thanks,” Luke smiled, grabbing the change out of the cash drawer and handed it over. “And thank you, for coming in with your feedback.”

“You’re more than welcome,” Tradie eased, dumping the coins back into his wallet and inserted it into his pocket once more. “I’m not always a fan of sweets, but that took the cake, so to speak.”

Luke laughed at the pun, and watched as Tradie’s eyes crinkled as he let out a laugh of his own.

“I’ll see you on Monday.”

Luke nodded. “I look forward to it.”

Tradie lifted his bag off the counter and turned to leave, but not before turning around to flash Luke another one of those perfect smiles.

**

One ecstatic bride later, and Luke is _exhausted_.

He’s halfway into his bed when Michael makes his presence known, fingers gripping Luke’s hips to keep him from falling between the sheets, and he let out a loud groan. The sun was dipping below the horizon, he didn’t have to be up until five the next morning and he was _tired_ , dammit.

“C’mon, up!” Michael insisted, his grip freakishly strong as he tugged Luke out of bed, blanketing himself over Luke’s back. “You promised!”

Luke wished he wasn’t such a good friend, that he could tell Michael where to go in favour of a solid ten hours of sleep, but he knew he wouldn’t. He’d cave, that’s just what he _did_.

“It’s early,” Luke whined, slumping back against Michael with a sigh. “You said eight.”

“I did,” Michael confirmed, wrapping his arms around Luke’s midsection. “And it’s six now, and I’m going to be in the bathroom for at _least_ an hour, then we have to factor in a taxi and how long it will take, and then the line out the front of the bar might be _long_ , and so I hav-“

“Oh God, _fine_ ,” Luke whined. “Just shower and I will get changed and nap on the couch.”

Michael snorted. “ _You_ need the shower, my friend. I just have to do my hair.”

Luke fought his way out of Michael’s arms, slumping down on his bed, toeing off his boots. “Can I please just close my eyes for a half hour? Then I’ll shower in fifteen minutes flat, and I’ll call the taxi while you’re fucking with your hair.”

Michael sighed, a pained, _burdened_ kind of sigh. “I will be back in exactly twenty-eight minutes to wake your grumpy ass up.”

Luke waved him away, crawling further onto his bed, slumping across its width and cured up as best he could, and closed his eyes.

**

Luke _knew_ this would happen.

It was a quarter after seven and Michael was still in the bathroom doing his hair, and the cab was _waiting_ downstairs, the meter running. Luke wished he was still asleep, instead of wearing tight skinny jeans and a black button down shirt Michael picked out for him.

Better yet, he wanted to be in a blanket fort dimension where Michael didn’t exist, because for the last half hour of his life, he was the mirror for his friend as he guided each brightly dyed strand of hair into place.

And for what? Some guy he’d already slept with?

Ashton was a sure bet, Luke figured. Michael had been there, done that, so why was he putting so much effort into making it a sure thing?

That had been the basis of Luke’s argument the entire time Michael was in front of the mirror – shirtless with an old towel around his neck as some of his dye ran down his face. Luke knew the only reason Michael was being so pedantic was because he had _feelings_ for Ashton. He hadn’t actually admitted it, and Luke knew he never would, but Michael didn’t put in effort unless he really, _really_ liked someone.

“Michael! The fucking _cab_ is waiting!”

“Rome wasn’t built in a day, you impatient fuck!”

Luke rolled his eyes and slumped further down on the couch. His half hour nap hadn’t done anything but make him even _more_ tired, and he knew that no matter what, this night was going to be _big._ Everything with Michael ended up big, and Luke knew agreeing to going out with him meant he wasn’t going to be getting much sleep, and that either himself or Michael would end up drunk and pathetic.

He was _definitely_ envisioning his own pathetic end around the toilet bowl, and if _that_ wasn’t depressing, Luke didn’t know what was.

He counted down a full thirteen minutes before Michael made his presence known, strutting down the short hallway, his chest puffed out with pride as he paused in front of the couch.

Luke looked him up and down, and _yes_ , he did look _good_ , but Luke sure as hell wasn’t going to tell him that. The truth was, Michael always looked good – skinny jeans, ripped or torn t-shirt and either his favourite denim jacket or the leather one he’d stolen from Luke when they were teenagers.

That night was no different.

His black skinny jeans were skin tight, his grey button down shirt creased and rolled up to his elbows, trusty denim jacket in hand.

“Well?”

Luke rolled his eyes. “You’re paying for the cab.”

Michael stamped his boot down on the carpet like a petulant child, giving Luke a pointed look.

“Jesus,” Luke griped, dragging himself to his feet. “You look _beautiful_ , Mikey. Ashton will want to put his dick in you and everything will be sunshine and rainbows.”

Michael’s eyebrows went up, and he looked at his roommate closely for a long moment before grinning. “I like tortured, sexless Luke,” he decided, shrugging his jacket on. “You’re all dark and sarcastic and I feel like you’re finally ready to be exposed to the world.”

Luke grabbed his leather jacket – the one he wouldn’t even let Michael _breathe_ on, lest he steal it – and put it on. He tugged it into place, freeing his necklace from his collar before narrowing his eyes at his friend.

“Eleven.”

Michael scoffed. “No _way_ ,” he rebuffed. “ _Two_ , and I’m being _generous_.”

Luke made a soft, frustrated noise and grabbed his phone, wedging it into his back pocket. “You’re paying for the cab.”

Michael rolled his eyes, following his pissed off roommate out the door.

**

Luke had a drink in his hand.

Luke is _happy_.

He’s happy when he’s looking into his glass, watching the amber liquid disappearing with each sip. He’d been sitting at the bar so long his ass was numb, but that’s where Michael had left him shortly after introducing him to Ashton, and they’d been dirty dancing and making out to the lame dance music pounding through the bar for the last two hours.

Luke was jealous, and it was a bitter pill to swallow. He wasn’t sure _who_ he was jealous of, because he had to give Michael props; he was a _great_ kisser. Luke could remember Michael being his first kiss, just how sure and smooths his lips had been at seventeen, the way he’d gotten Luke hard in under a minute, just with his mouth.

He was jealous of _all_ of it. The touching and kissing and dancing and being _with_ someone. He was _lonely,_ and it was just so obvious when he was abandoned at a bar by his best friend. And Luke _hated_ it, because he had convinced himself that he didn’t need anyone to make him happy. He was too busy, anyway, with Lola’s and his degree and trying to be the best son, brother, best friend and roommate he could be.

It was all an excuse and Luke _hated_ that about himself.

Because the moment he remembered how alone he was, was when he’d start thinking of Jack. And if there was anything Luke hated more than self-pity, it was thinking of his ex. The man who had torn his heart from his chest and ripped it to pieces and didn’t look back when he walked out of Luke’s life.

Luke downed the rest of his drink and motioned for another, shifting on his seat with a dejected sigh. His phone said it was only just after ten, and he fought the urge to rest his elbows on the bar and pout childishly because he was _pathetic_.

“Luke!”

Luke groaned as Michael crashed into him, sweaty and bright and _happy_. “What?”

Michael laughed. “Come dance!”

“I’m fine,” Luke insisted, picking up the glass the bartender dropped in front of him and took a sip.

“Come!” Michael insisted. “I really want you to come dance, because Ashton really likes you.”

Luke snorted. “I met him for approximately three seconds before you were bumping and grinding on the dance floor.”

“Don’t be bitter,” Michael teased, his arm around Luke’s shoulders. “I know I’ve been an ass and I want to make it up to you.”

Luke sighed. “It’s really not necessary,” he insisted. “Look, can’t I just go home? I’m tired and you’ve got Ashton and I really don’t want to be here.”

“Luke,” Michael sighed, wedging himself between Luke’s knees, cupping his jaw. “Don’t make me kiss you, okay?”

Luke lifted his chin out of Michael’s hand and tried to smile but grimaced, instead. “I want to go home.”

Michael frowned. “This is about Jack, isn’t it?”

Luke sighed, looking away from Michael’s pitying eyes. “This is about me being unneeded. It’s a win-win, Michael. I’m tired, I get to go home and sleep, and you can go back to making out with Ashton without feeling guilty about leaving a mate alone at the bar.”

Michael kissed his cheek, draping his arms around Luke’s neck. “I love you, Lukey.”

Luke’s hands settled on Michael’s hips, squeezing gently. “I know you do. And maybe this is about Jack, but I’m just _tired_.”

Michael nuzzled his cheek, pressing his nose against Luke’s ear. “One dance? Ashton’s mate just showed up.”

“Oh,” Luke sighed knowingly. “You’re hoping that I can take care of the friend so you two can get back to sucking face?”

“I am offended at the insinuation,” Michael insisted. “I want you to meet Rian, because Ashton really likes him, and Ashton has great taste in people.”

Luke didn’t want to meet Rian. He didn’t want to put on a fake smile and entertain some guy he’d never met so Michael could hook up with Ashton. And he _hated_ that about himself. That he was so down that he couldn’t fake it, just for one dance.

“Just come say hi,” Michael whined softly. “Then I’ll leave you alone.”

Luke drank the rest of his drink and eased off his barstool, nudging Michael out of the way. “Thanks, but no thanks.”

Michael cupped his jaw and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and Luke shoved him off.

“You taste disgusting,” Luke said, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

Michael pouted. “A Michael kiss always works.”

Luke rolled his eyes, shoving Michael away and tried to hide his smile.

“Dance?” Michael pouted.

Luke groaned, punching Michael’s arm. “Jesus, I _hate_ you.”

Michael laughed, grabbing Luke’s hand and gave it a gentle tug. He led him away from the bar and into the throng of people on the dancefloor. Luke was probably the tallest person in the bar, and all he could see were the tops of people’s heads as he passed. He was ready to pull his hand out of Michael’s and insist on going home again, but then Michael was stopping and Luke was slamming into him from behind.

“Good going, Hemmings,” Michael scoffed, wrapping a hand around the back of Luke’s neck and pulled him in close.

Luke was blushing, his eyes on the toes of his boots before looking up at Ashton’s radiant smile.

“Luke! This is my mate, Rian.”

Luke looked up and to the left of Ashton to see a sight he was glad he stuck around for. The guy next to Ashton had a wide, infectious grin, and scruff along his strong jaw that disappeared down his throat into the collar of his white button-down shirt.

Luke felt his stomach bottom out and he wished he’d had more to drink. “Hi.”

Rian grinned, resting his arm on Ashton’s shoulder before holding his hand out towards Luke. “Nice to meet you. Mikey was saying real nice things.”

Luke groaned and slid his hand into Rian’s, giving it a polite squeeze. “Why do I find that hard to believe?”

Michael gasped, squeezing Luke’s shoulder where his hand still laid. “Hey, you should be so grateful. There’s not much about you that’s _nice_.”

Ashton giggled, clapping a hand over his mouth as he leant heavily against his friend. “You be nice,” he demanded.

Michael grinned. “You want me to play nice?”

Luke wrinkled his nose, watching the two men gravitate towards one another and then all of a sudden, Luke was bearing witness to messy making out and it was kind of gross.

“So, can I buy you a drink?”

Luke looked over at Rian who looked as uncomfortable as he did and accepted. “Definitely.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys left such awesome comments! I'm so appreciative, and so touched that you're all excited that I'm back! I hope this story is as great as the Ruby Universe, I'm super proud of it!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented, I will always make an effort to reply to each one, because you guys are the reason I share my work!
> 
> xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Luke groaned, easing his eyes open as his phone cried shrilly from his bedside table. His head was pounding and there was a heavy weight over his stomach and he was suddenly really glad he didn’t feel the urge to vomit.

There was something about the weight on his stomach that told him he wouldn’t be getting up in a hurry, either.

His phone continued to scream at him, and his hand fumbled with it, knocking it to the carpet with a resounding thud and Luke sighed.

He settled back against his pillow, tugging the sheet up further from beneath the weight pinning him to the mattress. He could remember setting his alarm before going out with Michael the night before, knowing himself well enough to know he might’ve been too drunk to do it when he got home.

And he was impressed with his forethought, though as his phone kept alerting him to the fact that _yes_ , it was five o’clock in the fucking morning, he wished he’d been a little more careless.

But that box was checked as the weight started to move, and Luke realized that the weight on his stomach extended to his left, and that the weight wasn’t innocuous, like he’d hoped. All of a sudden there was a groaning, moving mass beside him, and Luke sighed.

“Can you turn that off?”

Luke crushed his eyes shut further until light burst behind his eyelids. He’d _hooked up_. Like he was eighteen years old trying to sneak a bar hook up into his house without waking his mother. Only _now_ , he was twenty-five and supposed to be _past_ all this shit.

Once the weight moved from his midsection – he’d figured out pretty quickly that it was an _arm_ once he’d opened his eyes – he lurched off the edge of the bed to grab his phone, the sheet sliding down and _great_. He was _naked_.

He shut his phone off and dropped it onto his bedside table and settled back against the sheets, refusing to look even one centimetre to his left, because he couldn’t even _remember_ bringing someone home, let alone having sex.

“What time is it?”

Luke bit down on his lip ring. “Just after five.”

“In the morning?” the voice was incredulous and deep, scratchy from a big night out.

“Yeah, I uh, I have to go to work.”

Luke _hated_ this part. In all the one night stands he’d had – approximately _four_ that hadn’t ended well _at all_ – the morning after was the worst. It was awkward as he and a random stranger danced around the fact they’d fucked without actually _saying_ it, and trying to recapture _some_ of the magic from the night before, but failing spectacularly.

“Alright,” the voice said, and the sheets started to rustle.

Luke took a quick look as the man beside him sat up, his back to him. He could see a heavily tattooed right arm, and warm tanned skin stretching over muscled shoulders. He was naked – of _course_ – and Luke could see just a peak of his backside as the man stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

Luke tugged the sheet up further over himself, as if that would somehow hide his shame, and cringed as the man beside him stood, and then he was in all his naked glory and Luke couldn’t remember his _name_.

He realized then that he was the creepy guy lying there looking at someone’s naked ass, and he should’ve _moved_ already.

So he did.

With a flurry of flailing limbs he kicked the sheet off and stood, almost _running_ across his room to the ensuite bathroom, the door half-closed when the other man spoke.

“Hey!”

Luke couldn’t ignore him. That would be bad. So he stuck his head in the gap provided by the open door and was met with uncertain dark brown eyes and someone who was just as uncomfortable as he was, as the man tugged on his clothes.

And Luke _still_ couldn’t remember his name.

“I don’t usually,” the man began, shrugging his shoulders and gestured to the messy sheets.

“Uh yeah, me either,” Luke said quietly. “Did we…?”

“Uh, no, not exactly,” he said awkwardly. “You uh, did _that_ and I, uh…returned the favour…”

Luke nodded, his cheeks flaring red.

“I think I’m just gonna go,” the man offered, shrugging a white button-down shirt on before doing up the tiny buttons.

“Look, _thanks_ ,” Luke said, and cringed. He was thanking a stranger for almost fucking him, that was just _great_.

The man laughed. “I could say the same.”

Luke smiled, feeling _some_ of the awkwardness ebb away.

“Anyway, if I clear out now I may be able to crash on the couch until Ash wakes up.”

Luke’s eyebrows went up, and suddenly, the memories came back.

 _Rian_ was Ashton’s mate. They met at the bar and had done tequila shots until Luke had kissed him, right there at the bar.

 _God_.

He could remember sharing a cab with Ashton and Michael and how fucking awkward it had been until Michael’s hand slid up Ashton’s thigh and Rian had kissed Luke to break the discomfort. It had been a blur from there, but Luke could remember stumbling down the hall and into his bedroom with Rian wrapped around him, their mouths fighting for dominance before Luke just gave up, and after that, things got hazy again.

“No, don’t crash on the couch,” Luke heard himself say. “Stay here. Sleep in my bed. I’ll leave Ash a note to come get you when he’s up.”

“Really?” Rian smiled, leaving the last four buttons of his shirt unbuttoned and Luke could see the defined abs he could vaguely remember from the night before.

“Yeah,” he nodded, looking back up at Rian’s face. “The couch sucks and I’m going to work, so…”

“Thanks,” Rian smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed again, unbuttoning his shirt completely and pushed it off his shoulders.

Luke had to shut the door before Rian took his pants off because he was now running late for work, and he knew that watching the other man take his clothes off would make him even _later_ and he didn’t want Michael finding out how weak he was when it came to a half-naked tattooed stranger he’d almost slept with.

Just _thinking_ those words made Luke groan, and he turned on the shower and waited until it was hot before stepping under, the water beating down against his skin. It was verging on _too_ hot, but Luke needed to focus on something besides his pounding headache, the cotton mouth feeling he got from drinking too much, and the fact he’d practically had _sex_ for the first time in _months_ and he couldn’t even remember it.

He stood under the spray until all he could think about was the special order he had to make that morning at work, and that was enough to distract him completely.

**

“You look like crap.”

Luke scowled from behind his sunglasses, watching as Casey stood up from where he sat at the front of the bakery, dusting off his jeans as he looked Luke over.

“You went out last night, didn’t you?”

Luke scowled further, slotting his key into the lock and twisted it open. “I don’t pay you to insult me.”

Casey grinned. “You pay me to help you out, and I’m helping you when I say you look like _shit_.”

Luke eased open the door and held it for Casey to step through, closing it after them and locking it up again. He felt _tired_ , and he’d barely been awake for an hour. He’d tiptoed out of his bedroom after his shower, hoping like hell he wouldn’t wake Rian, who’d fallen back to sleep while he’d been in the bathroom.

Then there was a matter of leaving the apartment without alerting Michael, and that meant forgoing a much needed cup of coffee. So Luke probably _did_ look like shit, but he didn’t really need to be told that by a teenager.

“Where do you want me?”

Luke led the way into the kitchen, putting down his messenger bag and pulled out his iPad. He’d taken a few notes and done a few sketches for the baby shower cake that was being picked up after lunch, and he knew he’d need to rely on that instead of his shaky memory.

“Bread,” Luke sighed, pushing his sunglasses up to rest in his messy hair. “Twenty-four each of the white, wholemeal and multi, and twelve tiger, and six baguettes.”

Casey nodded, reaching for his black apron and put it on. “I can multi-task, if you’d like? I can do pies while the bread bakes and do rolls while the pies bake.”

Luke wished he had the money to give Casey a raise. Out of the four staff he had on his books, Casey was the smartest, and he seemed to really _enjoy_ his job. Luke couldn’t do what he did without Casey backing him up.

“Oh!” Casey smiled. “How’d the bride like her cake?”

The four-tiered wedding cake felt like _days_ ago now. “She was stoked,” Luke nodded, putting on his own apron before wedging the kitchen door open so he could still talk to Casey as he got started on the bread, while making himself the largest cup of coffee he could imagine. “Tears, ugly sobbing and a lot of fanning her face. She was really happy with it.”

“Course she was!” Casey called, turning on the industrial ovens. “That one was your best one yet!”

Luke was grateful not only for Casey’s help, but for his chosen career path – photography. He always took pictures of Luke’s cakes, that would go onto his website and in his yearly price brochure he made up for event orders.

“And what about today?” Casey called. “Baby shower cake?”

“Yeah,” Luke confirmed, pressing ground coffee into the porticup and used the tamper to compress the grounds. “It’s a reveal cake. So it’s going to be blue ombre layers inside, covered in white fondant and decorated with neutral baby things.”

“Cool. What flavour cake?”

Luke searched his memory as he loaded the porticup into the machine head and started it up, listening to it sputter to life. “Vanilla mud with blueberry curd and white chocolate buttercream between each layer.”

“Damn,” Casey muttered. “There’s gonna be leftovers, right?”

Luke smiled, inserting a large disposable cup beneath the spout of the porticup and watched as coffee started to stream in. “There always is, you know that.”

“Score!”

Luke let out a soft sigh and leant up against the counter, having the forethought to turn on the pie warmer. Despite his headache and lack of sleep and desperate need to dissect his hook up with Ashton’s friend, he felt kind of settled.

It felt good to _do_ something, to end his night with someone instead of alone in his bed. He knew that there probably was no chance of actually _dating_ Rian, but it felt nice to be wanted. Plus, the sex didn’t hurt.

“Luke?”

He blinked, noticing the machine had fallen silent and he was behind on frothing his milk. “Yeah?” he responded, looking through the doorway to Casey.

“Can I try a few loaves with that new seed blend I suggested last week?”

Luke smiled, ducking down to get a half-empty bottle of milk out of the fridge and filled up the stainless steel frothing jug. “Go for it.”

“Sweet!”

Luke smiled at his enthusiasm and concentrated on frothing his milk, adding it to his cup of coffee once it was hot.

**

Once the baby shower cake had been picked up and Luke’s hangover headache had subsided, he was left on his own in the quiet bakery after Casey had had his fill of leftover scraps of cake and left fifteen minutes early because of a stomach ache.

Luke liked Sunday afternoons. He was always notoriously quiet, and always gave himself an early finish just before three. Once the lunch rush tapered off and his display cases were nearly bare, he’d make himself a cup of tea and help himself to one of the remaining cupcakes and flip through his schedule for the following week.

He would have to rely on someone to take his Tuesday shift so he could attend his financial planning exam – he should probably start studying for that, too – while the other half of the week had him making two birthday cakes for Saturday and a christening cake for Sunday. He already had ideas and rough sketches for all three orders so he wasn’t necessarily worried but…things just seemed _different_ now.

After he’d socially interacted with other people his age, after he’d had _sex_ after an almost eight month dry spell. There was so much he was sacrificing to keep the bakery afloat, and while he didn’t regret it for a second, maybe the idea of working six days a week wasn’t what he wanted, long term.

He tried not to think of Rian, of maybe seeing him again. Luke didn’t want to go _there_ , because coming back from that place would take too much out of him. He was just simply swept up in having the attention from another man, after going so long without it. He hated how it made him think of Jack – made him _miss_ Jack – and then the regret started to set in.

He was overjoyed when he heard the door to the bakery open, and he abandoned his tea and the remnants of a vanilla cupcake with passionfruit buttercream to push the swinging door open to step into the store.

He nearly ran smack bang into Michael, who had rounded the cases to find him.

“Woah!”

“Jeez!” Luke griped, feeling the door smack him lightly in the ass as it swung closed.

“Ooh, is your ass okay?” Michael teased, squeezing past Luke into the kitchen.

Luke let out a sigh. He figured that Michael would tease him for a few weeks and once the memory of fooling around with Rian left his mind, he’d be granted clemency.

“Tea?”

Michael eased himself up onto Luke’s vacated stool. “Sure,” he shrugged. “You got anything left over that’s particularly delicious?”

Luke wedged the kitchen door open before going over to the aging jug and turned it on to boil water and grabbed an old, chipped mug for Michael’s tea. “You can help yourself.”

Michael eased off his seat. “You _never_ let me help myself.”

“Yeah, I _never_ let you, and you do it anyway.”

Michael snorted and disappeared out into the store, and Luke could hear him opening and closing the display cases, humming a song he wasn’t familiar with. He surfaced a few moments later with a vanilla slice in one hand, and a fresh jam and cream donut in the other.

“Burn too many calories last night?” Luke teased.

“Oh, that’s fresh coming from _you_.”

Luke sighed. He could never, _ever_ get one up on Michael. The other man was _shameless_ and every time Luke thought he had something that would blow his best friend away, the other man wouldn’t deliver the reaction Luke hoped for.

“How was he?”

Luke tapped his finger against the small kitchen bench that had seen better days, waiting for the water to boil. “I don’t remember a lot,” he admitted quietly.

“Aww man,” Michael sighed. “That’s disappointing. He looks like he’d be good.”

Luke nodded. “He was, I think. I mean, I can remember parts and I definitely _feel_ like I had an orgasm.”

Michael whistled lowly. “I’m so _proud_ of you, Lukey.”

Luke rolled his eyes as the jug switched itself off and he picked it up to fill Michael’s cup. “I got head, I didn’t cure cancer.”

“Well, you having sex after eight months is _like_ curing cancer.”

Luke added milk to the cup and stirred, leaving the teabag in before setting the mug down in front of Michael. “How are things going with Ashton?”

Michael smiled, his eyes looking down at his mug. “Good, I think. It wasn’t awkward when we woke up this morning. Well, that’s not a hundred percent true. It was awkward when we had a loud quickie and found Rian on the couch.”

Luke smirked, picking up his mug to take a sip of his tea. “Yeah, I let him stay and sleep when I left for work. Clearly something must’ve woken him.”

Michael rolled his eyes and picked up his donut and took a bite. “Whatever,” he said through his mouthful. “It was good sex, so it doesn’t matter.”

Luke closed his diary and took his apron off. “Did, uh. Did Rian say anything about last night?” he asked awkwardly.

Michael smirked. “Aww, does Lukey have a crush?”

“No!” Luke insisted. “I was just looking for feedback.”

“Well, he didn’t go on about you having a tight throat, but I mean, he _stayed_ , right? Couldn’t have been that bad.”

“Wow, thanks,” Luke said sarcastically. “Really supportive, man.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “What do you want me to say? He didn’t really say much, apart from he had a good time and that you were cool.”

Luke would take cool. It was better than _fine_ , and a hell of a lot better than _okay_. “When are you going to ask Ashton out?”

Michael set his half-eaten donut down to take a sip of tea. “I’m waiting for _him_ to ask _me_.”

“But you _like_ him,” Luke pointed out. “And he obviously likes you.”

Michael waved his hand, going back to his donut. “It’s fine, it’ll happen, and if it doesn’t, then it’s whatever.”

Luke smiled, finishing his tea and knew to leave the situation alone. Michael wasn’t one for deep feelings, and Luke knew he’d talk when he was ready.

“So, are you finishing up soon?” Michael asked.

Luke nodded. “Yeah, I was thinking of getting an early finish.”

“Good,” Michael nodded, slipping off his stool and hurriedly finished his donut. He grabbed a take away cup and poured his tea into that, spilling some of it on the floor.

Luke sighed, ignoring Michael’s apologetic smile and grabbed for some paper towel, wiping up the spill. “Can I take you home now so you don’t spill shit on my floor?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “First of all, fuck you. Second, your floor could use a clean.”

Luke flipped him off, going about this end-of-day routine and locked up the back exit, switching off the lights in the kitchen. The display case was still humming quietly, and the pie oven had been off for an hour.

The shopping complex was pretty quiet, and as usual, there were three of four cars parked outside of the Night Owl convenience store, and one in front of Blockbuster. Luke switched off the lights inside the bakery, double checking the coffee machine was turned off, and that his fridges were in good working condition before grabbing his bag and heading for the door, Michael hot on his heels.

“So hey,” Michael said, his tea in one hand and vanilla slice wrapped in a napkin in the other. “Do you want to come over to Ashton’s with me tonight?”

“Two nights in a row?” Luke asked, pulling the door shut and locking up. “Wouldn’t I be in the way?”

“Well, _yeah_ ,” Michael nodded. “But what if Rian’s there? Then it’s awkward. I’ll need you to sleep with him again so I can be with Ash.”

Luke refrained from pinching the bridge of his nose – his default reaction to most of Michael’s absurd comments – and sighed. “I don’t think so.”

“You’ll get laid!”

“I don’t fancy getting fucked at your new boyfriend’s place while you’re in the next room.”

Michael scoffed. “You didn’t mind getting fucked last night.”

Luke groaned. “Why are you so fucking mortifying? And inappropriate? Our relationship is textbook _weird_.”

Michael slung his arm around Luke’s neck – and spilt his tea on his jacket – and placed a sloppy kiss to his cheek. “I love you, Lukey. I just want you to be happy and get multiple orgasms.”

Luke eased the cup out of Michael’s hand before he did any more damage. “And while I appreciate your, uh, _enthusiasm_ when it comes to my sex life, I think I’ll just handle it myself.”

“That’s the problem,” Michael pointed out. “You’ve been _handling it yourself_ for eight months.”

“I love you,” Luke insisted, wrapping his arm around Michael’s waist. “But you are _too_ involved in my sex life.”

Michael laughed, kissing his cheek again. “You wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all too good to me, and I appreciate your comments so much, keep them coming!
> 
> I hope you're all happy that Rian's intentions haven't been sinister...yet? :P I'm not giving anything away on this one!
> 
> Happy Halloween to everyone celebrating tonight!
> 
> xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Luke wasn’t sure why the universe was punishing him on a _Monday_ of all days. Monday mornings were notoriously busy – corporate types stopping in for a large coffee and a gourmet Turkish sandwich for lunch; busy, hassled mothers who’d been running late and had to rely on the brown paper bag lunches Luke had introduced earlier in the year. Plus the tradies from the building site across the carpark, and other business owners in the small complex needing caffeine and a breakfast croissant.

The constant demand had his casual employee Julia on her toes, the coffee machine churning to life every five minutes it seemed.

Luke had forgotten to jot down a special order in his diary for the day – three dozen birthday cupcakes for the principal at Windsor Public School, due by _midday_ – and if it hadn’t been for him finding the scrap of paper he’d written the order down on tucked into the pages of Lola’s recipe book, he’d be even more screwed than he already was.

Julia was stressing – he didn’t blame her – and she’d already suffered a minor burn on her arm from the milk frother, and he wanted more than anything to rescue her, and he did, at times. When she was behind on making coffees while children pouted and whined for a cupcake before eight am, when mothers were telling their children to _be quiet_ and tradies were laughing loudly over the din of the small bakery.

But he knew he was behind when it was nine am and he’d barely even started the cupcakes. He needed to make twelve double chocolate caramel cupcakes, twelve pavlova passionfruit cupcakes and twelve vanilla funetti mini layer cakes and he _still_ wasn’t happy with his passionfruit curd.

So he’d abandoned Julia with the 7AM to 9AM rush while he tried get it right, and by the time it was almost ten and Julia had to go before she missed her uni class, he was on the verge of panic. He was trying to keep it together – and failing – but he didn’t have a choice. He couldn’t ask Julia to miss her class, just like he couldn’t shut the bakery to work in peace.

He’d just have to multitask, that was all.

Which was fine – in _theory_ – but every time Luke seemed to be getting somewhere, the door would open and someone would need a loaf of bread or a cup of coffee or a damn chocolate croissant and he would have to abandon any progress he’d made.

It was somewhere near eleven when the door swung open and Luke actually _whimpered_ , twenty-four cupcakes and twelve mini layer cakes standing naked in front of him, and he was still no closer to developing the curd.

“Hey! Hemmings!”

Luke wasn’t sure if he was pleased to hear the familiar voice, but looking at the three separate batches of passionfruit curd in front of him, he had a genius idea.

He pushed through the door into the bakery to see the shock of blue hair he wasn’t quite used to yet. It fit Alex, though. It fit his store – All Time Low Records – but Luke had been used to the dirty blonde fringe the man had had since they’d met all those years ago.

“You have to help me,” Luke pleaded.

Alex was only halfway into the store, the door propped open by his elbow, his hand clinging to the doorframe. He frowned when he saw Luke, and stepped inside the bakery. “Pastry emergency?”

Luke glared at him. “Screw you, first of all. Second, you need to come back here.”

“Oh, is this some sort of _my sink is blocked and I need you to pound it_ because I really didn’t plan on a quickie when I decided to come down here.”

If there was anyone else more like Michael, it was Alex Gaskarth. From the bright hair to shameless attitude to the myriad of tattoos inked into his skin, he was definitely cut from the same cloth. But there was something about Alex that was endearing. Despite the fact that he was best friends with Luke’s ex, Luke wasn’t ready to lose him as a friend when he’d lost Jack as a boyfriend.

“Then why _are_ you here?” Luke demanded, his apron covered in flour, grateful there were no customers.

“Coffee, man,” Alex scoffed, letting the door fall shut and followed Luke back into the kitchen. “And a sausage roll. You’re my _dealer_ , Hemmings.”

Luke rolled his eyes and got three teaspoons out of his cutlery drawer and scooped some curd from the first bowl. “Taste.”

Alex made a face. “What is it? Jizz?”

Luke clenched his jaw. “It’ll end up rammed down your throat if you don’t _taste_ it.”

Alex rolled his eyes and opened his mouth.

Luke inserted the spoonful of curd into his mouth, and watched as Alex gagged.

“Dude! What the fuck _is_ that?”

Luke could feel panic crawling up his spine as Alex started to cough. If his curd was _that_ bad, there was no way he could put them on his pavlova cupcakes, which basically ruined the entire _thing_ because what was a pavlova cupcake without passionfruit curd?

“That’s rank,” Alex said flatly. “You owe me a huge coffee for that.”

“Try this one,” Luke insisted, reaching for the second spoon and held it up to his friend’s eye level.

“No way!” Alex yelped. “Not after the last one!”

“ _Please_ ,” Luke begged, his teeth closed over his lip ring. “Please?”

Alex sighed and rolled his eyes, and obediently opened his mouth.

His reaction wasn’t quite so violent, but he still winced, and Luke felt even closer to the edge of hysteria.

“You may as well hit me with the last one,” Alex griped, reaching for the spoon himself, taking a minute taste.

Luke waited for him to gag again, but he didn’t but Luke still wasn’t convinced.

“This is okay,” Alex shrugged. “Sweeter than the last two. I like the crunchy seedy things.”

“Really?” Luke asked skeptically. “Are you sure?”

Alex nodded. “Yeah, it sucks way less than the other two.”

Luke wasn’t sure if that was what he was going for, but as his eyes scoped out the clock he realised he didn’t have time to try again.

“Did I help?”

Luke nodded. “Yes. But help me by getting out of my store?”

Alex scoffed. “And what about my coffee and sausage roll?”

“Considering you don’t _pay_ me most of the time, you can help yourself to a sausage roll and make yourself a coffee using the kettle. I don’t have time.”

Alex pressed his fingertips to his chest in an affronted kind of way. “I don’t think I like you today.”

“Yeah, you and me both,” Luke grumbled, dumping the two rejected batches of curd in the sink. “So come on, _out_.”

Luke was shooing him out when the bakery door opened and he was barely able to hold in his frustrated groan.

“Hey Cal!”

Luke frowned, looking past Alex at Tradie – who was apparently named _Cal_ – and got an eyeful of that beautiful smile.

“Morning,” Tradie smiled. “You’re as addicted to this place as I am, huh?”

Alex laughed, letting Luke push him out from behind the counter. “Luke pretends he hates it when I drop by, but he loves it.”

Luke rolled his eyes, giving him a sharp shove before looking back at Tradie.

He smiled. “So, Luke, huh?”

Luke felt his cheeks warm up. “I didn’t mention that before?”

“Nope,” Tradie smiled. “I’m Calum, by the way.”

Alex was stood off to the side, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched them interact. “What’s going on here?”

“I thought you were leaving?” Luke demanded.

“I want a coffee,” Alex almost whined.

“Oh, me too,” Calum interjected.

Luke wanted to sigh and shoot daggers in Tradie’s – _Calum’s_ – direction because he was only enabling Alex’s childish behaviour.

But Alex had already won, shooting Luke a cocky smirk. “So, if he gets one, do I?”

Luke gritted his teeth, clenched his fists, and made two take away coffees.

**

“Michael?”

Luke pushed his way into Michael’s bedroom, pausing to take his socks off before his jacket, t-shirt and pants followed, groping along the edge of Michael’s bed in the dark, finding the edge of the sheets and lifted them so he could crawl in.

His hands found Michael’s sleeping form and he wriggled towards him, curling around his best friend’s back.

“Luke?” he slurred tiredly.

“Yeah,” Luke whispered, hand splaying over Michael’s chest as he got comfortable.

“What’s wrong?” Michael mumbled.

“Nothing,” Luke whispered in response, nuzzling his nose against the back of Michael’s neck.

“Y’only snuggle when you’re upset,” Michael pointed out.

Luke wasn’t _upset_ , really. It was just that he’d had a long, busy day, and then he found out he’d read the wrong chapter for his class that evening and had ended up cramming in the local library just to get himself up to speed.

He was just _tired_ , and the idea of going to bed alone would’ve only made him feel worse.

“Long day,” Luke murmured against Michael’s bare shoulder.

Michael’s elbow nudged him away, and Luke slid back as the other man rolled over, slumping down against his pillows and opened his arms.

Luke immediately rolled over and let Michael spoon him, feeling the warm, safe hands of his best friend hold him close, and the soft, even breaths against his bare shoulder.

“You need a blowjob or anything?”

Luke let out a soft laugh. “Thanks, but I’m okay.”

Michael squeezed his hip, pulled him closer, and went back to sleep.

**

Luke was starting to look forward to something.

He tried not to, tried not to think about it too much, because thinking never got him anywhere _good._ But – _unofficially_ – he quite liked seeing Calum every day. Sometimes they wouldn’t even get a chance to chat; because the bakery was full and they were short staffed or Luke was out the back obsessing over another custom order, but Calum would always make sure to wave or smile or say hello, and for those few seconds when they’d exchange a smile or a few words, Luke felt _good_.

It didn’t hurt that the other man was painfully handsome, either at the start of the day when his hi-vis shirt was clean and his navy pants pressed; or at lunch time when he had dirt smudges on his cheeks and concrete dust all over his clothes.

He was just nice to look at, and as Luke got to know him more, he discovered a lot of other things, too. Like how when Calum laughed particularly hard at one of his lame jokes, his eyes would crinkle and he’d sort of gasp for air as he laughed, pressing a hand to his chest as if the joke was just _that_ funny.

Or the matching set of initials tattooed into his hands – Luke learnt that they were for Calum’s parents, David and Joy – and the beautiful swallow on his forearm was in honour of his sister who lived abroad.

It was just something to look forward to amidst the custom orders and general bakery hustle and bustle. Luke found himself looking forward to work just to see Calum, and he _knew_ getting a crush on a customer was a bad idea.

It didn’t stop his lame attempts at flirting, though.

Luke was three tiers into a custom order when the bakery door opened – the new addition of a bell was a wise investment – and he was ready to take a break. His apron was covered in flour and cocoa, and his feet were a little sore and despite the fact his day hadn’t been particularly busy, he was just _exhausted_.

Between the bakery and classes and trying to study for his exams, he felt completely burnt out.

But that changed when he saw Calum, smiling at him from in front of the counter.

“Let me guess,” Luke said by way of greeting. “Large coffee and steak, bacon and cheese pie?”

Calum chuckled. “Am I that predictable?”

“Of course not,” Luke teased. “You’ve only had the same thing the last two weeks.”

Calum’s smile was warm, and he watched as Luke reached for a large take away coffee cup. “You know what, I might shake things up,” he smiled. “I might have a large coffee and a ham and salad roll, to eat in.”

Luke raised his eyebrows, putting the disposable cup back. “Well, well,” he commented. “Are you just using my bakery for the air conditioning?”

Calum laughed. “Maybe a little. But hey, you’re not busy so you could eat with me? It looks like you’ve been battling in the kitchen.”

Luke looked down at his apron and patted his thighs, watching a cloud of flour appear. “Yeah, it’s been a busy morning.”

“Then that settles it,” Calum smiled, moving to take a seat at a table to the right of the display cases.

Luke felt a little nervous, could feel Calum’s eyes on him as he spooned the ground coffee into the filter, and used the tamper to compress the grounds. He inserted it into the machine and grabbed two mugs, setting them underneath the double filter.

“So, what’s got you all messy?”

Luke smiled, easing open the refrigerated case to get two sandwiches out, putting them on two separate plates. “I’ve got a wedding cake for Saturday. Luckily the bride isn’t that picky and it’s a simple four-tiered chocolate and vanilla layer cake with chocolate ganache and French vanilla buttercream.”

Calum raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, that simple old thing.”

Luke grinned, grabbing the milk out of the fridge to fill the frothing jug. “Hey, it’s a lot easier than four different layers with four different fillings covered in fondant and buttercream and gumpaste, trust me.”

“Oh, I will,” Calum smiled.

Luke looked back at their cups as the machine sputtered once more before falling silent. He went about frothing the milk, keeping his eyes on the task at hand. “What about you, huh? I’m making cakes and you’re building shops.”

Calum snorted. “I _help_ build shops,” he amended. “And no one can eat what I make.”

Luke grinning, frothing the milk until it was warm and then poured it into each mug. “So, what are your plans for the weekend?”

Calum let out a sigh. “My sister flies in on Saturday, and she wants to get straight into wedding planning.”

Luke had learnt from their daily chats that Calum’s older sister was coming home to get married, and he had the honour of being her maid of honour.

 _Man_ of honour, Calum had insisted.

Either way, his excitement over seeing his sister made Luke smile.

“Right,” Luke nodded. “What colour is your dress again?”

“Ha, ha,” Calum said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “For your information I have an amazing suit that will knock everyone on their ass.”

Luke laughed, putting their coffee mugs onto saucers, and carried them carefully to the table. “Hey, if you need a cake, I know someone.”

“Well,” Calum said, a smile playing on his lips. “She will need one.”

Luke returned with their sandwiches and he sat down in the chair opposite Calum’s. “I know a guy.”

Calum laughed. “Yeah, so do I.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering it's my birthday today, I wanted to give you all a present! I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and thanks to everyone for commenting and leaving love, it's so incredibly appreciated xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

It was the following Friday night when Luke was just about to flip his store sign to _closed_ when Calum appeared at the glass. Luke jumped, hand pressed to his chest as the man smiled apologetically and motioned to the door.

Luke pulled it open, letting Calum step into the store before he closed the door, and turned the lock. “You scared the crap out of me.”

Calum smiled ruefully, sliding his hands into his pockets. “I’m sorry. I’m actually really glad you’re still here.”

Luke blushed – just a little – and bit down on his lip ring momentarily. “Why’s that?”

“Please tell me you have a spare black forest cake lying around.”

Luke’s smile fell into a frown and he tilted his head. “I don’t really have cakes just lying around.”

“Shit,” Calum sighed. “It’s my mum’s birthday, and for some stupid reason, I told my dad I would get a cake, because we’re taking her out for dinner tonight and I’m the worst son _ever_ because I forgot, and if I show up empty handed, Mali will _kill_ me.”

Calum’s sister had arrived the weekend before, and had already made an appointment to meet with Luke about a wedding cake. Calum had talked excitedly about her more than once, showing Luke pictures on his phone of a woman that could’ve been his twin.

She was stunning, with the same deep caramel skin tone Calum had, and gorgeous almond shaped eyes. Her smile was just as beautiful as Calum’s, too, but Luke didn’t mention that.

“The best I can do is a few cupcakes,” Luke offered. “I don’t bake on Saturday’s unless I have a custom order.”

“Shit,” Calum whispered again, running his dirty hand through his messy curls. “Do you know where I can get a cake?”

“What time is your dinner reservation?”

Calum looked at his watch. “Not until eight.”

“Well, it’s five now,” Luke pointed out.

“And?”

Luke rolled his eyes and grabbed Calum’s hand, tugging him towards the kitchen.

“Wait, Luke I need to go to Coles and find a cake!”

Luke dropped his hand once they were in the kitchen, and Luke put his apron back on. “You’re _not_ buying your mother a cake from _Coles_ ,” he insisted. “I’ll make one.”

“No,” Calum said, shaking his head. “No way, not after you’ve been here all day and you look so tired and I don’t expect you to save my ass.”

Luke grabbed a clean apron and threw it in Calum’s direction. “Oh, I’m not making this cake alone.”

Calum caught the apron, a frown settling on his face. “What?”

“Put it on,” Luke demanded, turning on his oven and listened to it rumble to life. “You’re helping me.”

Calum put the apron on slowly, but the confused expression didn’t drop from his features. “I can’t cook, Luke.”

“I know, that’s why I’m here.”

Calum let out a soft laugh and tied the apron around his waist. He moved to the sink to wash his hands, and Luke gathered everything he’d need.

He grabbed his electric mixer and lined up the ingredients, stifling a yawn behind his hand. It was probably the last thing he wanted to do, but there was something so endearing about Calum’s panic over his mum’s birthday cake that Luke had just wanted to help him.

“Okay, so what am I doing?”

Luke turned to look at him. “Sit,” he said, pointing to the kitchen stool.

Calum did.

“Okay,” Luke sighed, grabbing a clean bowl. “You can sift the flour and cocoa.”

“Okay, I think you’re seriously underestimating me when I say I _can’t_ cook. Like, I fuck up scrambled eggs.”

Luke ignored him in favour of getting the sifter and his measuring cups, sliding them towards Calum. He stepped close, easing the lid off the flour container. “Just scoop up three of these,” he said, putting the cup in Calum’s hands.

Calum looked doubtful of his abilities but did what he was told, and Luke went back to thinking about the black forest filling. He’d have to whip cream, and hopefully he had some cherries leftover from the black forest cupcakes he’d made earlier in the week.

He went into the fridge to get butter and eggs, and managed to find some cherries. When he came out, he paused in the doorway, watching Calum.

He was frowning still, flour dotting over his apron as he scooped up a cup of flour, shaking the cup to level it off, but only succeeded in spreading it over the bench.

Luke bit down on his bottom lip to keep from laughing, and he cleared his throat before walking back over to the bench.

“Help,” Calum whined pitifully, flour all over his hands.

“Okay, here,” Luke said, reaching for the full cup, his fingers brushing Calum’s. “Level it off with a spatula,” he advised in a soft murmur, holding the cup over the flour container and levelled it off perfectly. “Two more.”

Calum nodded, their hands brushing as he took the cup back from Luke.

Luke stepped away from him, feeling his heart kick in his chest and his pulse started to race. He was _not_ going to embarrass himself in front of Calum. At the very least they were _friends_ , and Luke didn’t have a lot of those left. The last thing he wanted to do was make the other man uncomfortable. For all Luke knew, Calum could be straight.

“Alright, so I’ve done three cups.”

Luke nodded his head, putting the flour away and slid the cocoa towards him. “Two thirds of this.”

Calum grabbed the appropriate measuring cup and started to measure out the cocoa, and Luke tried not to watch him, but his look of concentration was _adorable_.

He busied himself in whipping the cream until soft peaks formed, until Calum was finished measuring out the dry ingredients.

“You’re really good at this stuff.”

Luke smiled, easing the beater out of the whipped cream, tapping it on the edge of the bowl. “Thank you. I’m sure you’re good at what you do, too.”

Calum shrugged. “I mean, yeah. But you’re just…incredible.”

Luke could feel his cheeks flush and he bit down on his lip ring.

“Like, I saw that wedding cake, last week? Those flowers and the little chocolate thingies? Like, you _created_ that, out of nothing.”

Luke bit down harder on his lip and took a quick look at Calum, who was watching him. “Thank you.”

Calum smiled. “You’re really talented, Luke.”

Luke swallowed, reaching for the eggs and slid the carton in Calum’s direction. “Two of these.”

Calum’s hand brushed his as he eased open the carton and grabbed two eggs out, awkwardly cracking them against the edge of the bowl.

Luke needed to reign himself in, because he couldn’t _do_ this. Get all hung up on a guy who was sweet and kind and possibly not even interested.

Luke’s brain fixated on that, and before he knew what was happening, his mouth was moving.

“So, why didn’t you ask your girlfriend to help?”

Calum grinned, looking up at Luke momentarily before getting back to the task at hand. “No girlfriend.”

A smile played on Luke’s lips. “Fiance? _Wife_?”

Calum laughed, pushing the bowl away from him a little. “I’m _single_ ,” he said pointedly. “The last relationship I was in ended a little while ago. _He_ wasn’t ready for commitment.”

Luke did a silent little fist pump inside himself as Calum placed emphasis on the _he_. He had to remind himself that just because Calum was gay or bisexual, didn’t mean he had a chance.

“I’m single, too.”

Calum grinned. “I know. Alex told me.”

Luke made a face and sighed and made a mental note to put a laxative in the next cup of coffee he made for his blue-haired friend. “What else did he tell you?”

Calum dusted his hands off on his apron. “Not much,” he shrugged. “Just that you’d been single a while.”

Luke fished into a drawer for his measuring spoons, sliding them towards Calum. “One teaspoon of cherry essence,” he instructed. “It’s my secret ingredient.”

Calum laughed, picking up the small bottle. “Wow, you’re letting me into the inner sanctum and Lola’s recipe book?”

Luke gave him a pointed look. “Don’t make me regret it.”

Calum laughed again, measuring out the liquid before capping the bottle. “Okay, what next?”

Luke picked up the canister of caster sugar and approached Calum, unscrewing the lid. “A quarter cup of this.”

Calum reached for the container and knocked it out of Luke’s hands, spilling the fine sugar across the counter. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

Luke made a soft noise, rescuing the bowl of dry ingredients from the sugar spill, placing it safely to the side. “It’s all good,” he assured the embarrassed tradie, his hand settling on top of Calum’s.

His hand curled almost immediately, dragging his fingertips over Luke’s palm.

Luke pulled away, a breath getting stuck in his throat and he coughed gently, his cheeks going red.

“Thank you. For helping me,” Calum said softly, as Luke started to clean up the spill.

“It’s okay,” Luke said softly. “I don’t mind.”

“Maybe I could, I don’t know,” Calum mumbled, shrugging his shoulder. “We could get a drink sometime? Maybe dinner?”

Luke could feel his heart slam against his ribcage and he smiled. “That’d be nice.”

The tension was thick all of a sudden and Luke was aware just how close he was standing to Calum. Their knees brushed as Luke cleaned up the sugar, and there was a pull inside him to lean in closer, to maybe kiss Calum, and that was _crazy_. They’d only just determined each other’s sexuality and they were _baking_ for fuck’s sake.

Kissing wasn’t something Luke should be thinking about.

But he _was_ , because Calum’s lips looked so inviting, especially whenever his tongue appeared, wetting his bottom lip nervously.

Luke watched as Calum’s hand reached out, hovered in mid-air before closing around Luke’s wrist, halting his movements as he swept the sugar into a small pile.

Calum exhaled slowly, pulling on Luke’s wrist, encouraging him to step closer.

Despite wanting it – and _God_ , did Luke want it – he froze suddenly, his hand curling into a fist.

“Oh,” Calum said softly, dropping his wrist. “I just thought-“

“No, I’m sorry,” Luke whispered, reaching out to lay his hand on Calum’s forearm. “You thought right,” he rushed out, his cheeks burning. “I’m just…the last guy really fucked me up, okay?”

The sentence sounded so foreign to his ears, and Luke realized it was the first time he’d ever said something like that out loud. He’d defended Jack for the longest time after their break up, when it was still so fresh and he was in denial that someone he loved could hurt him so much.

That was before Michael removed the wool over his eyes and made him see just how manipulative and hurtful Jack had been.

After that, Luke just didn’t talk about it anymore, and he sure as hell didn’t tell cute strangers in hi-vis shirts, either.

“That guy was an idiot.”

Luke smiled softly, sadly, and pressed his knee against Calum’s pointedly. “Want to measure out the butter?”

Calum’s hand brushed over Luke’s thigh, and he nodded, smiling. “Sure.”

**

“You’re in love with the tradie?”

Luke sighed in annoyance, because those were _not_ the words he said when he’d told Michael about his inconvenient crush on Calum, and it drove him crazy that his best friend automatically assumed he was _in love_.

“He’s cute, I don’t blame you,” Michael said over the pizza they were sharing, sitting on the couch with the TV on mute, catching up after a long, busy Saturday.

“He’s really sweet,” Luke admitted. “He’s so soft and gentle but he’s a tradie, so there’s this _thing_ about him that is strong and dominant.”

“So _why_ did you shut him down a few hours ago? You had a perfect opportunity to fuck him in the kitchen and you fucked it up?”

Luke sighed, throwing a crust back into the box. “First of all, that is some kind of health code violation, and second, I don’t just want to _fuck_ him.”

“Ohhh,” Michael said, stretching out the word as his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. “You really _like_ him, don’t you?”

Luke reached for his can of diet coke and took a sip. “He’s normal, Mikey. He’s nice and sweet and I think he actually _likes_ me. It’s been a while since someone’s taken an interest.”

Michael opened his mouth to refute Luke’s last statement, but the younger man held up his hand.

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered. “I know you’re just going to tell me that people _have_ taken notice but I’ve been too busy being a fucking victim, I _know_.”

Michael rolled his eyes and reached for another slice of pizza. “You’ve been single for a reason,” he pointed out. “You haven’t wanted attention, even when it’s in your face.”

“Oh please,” Luke muttered through his mouthful. “Like who?”

“Like Rian!” Michael insisted. “Ashton told me he asked about you.”

Luke didn’t pretend that he wasn’t pleased about that fact, but he knew that whatever he had with Rian wasn’t meant to be more than a one-time thing.

“But you like the tradie,” Michael pointed out.

“I like the tradie,” Luke admitted.

Michael smiled. “Then go out with him. On Monday, tell him you want to take him up on that drink offer. Better yet, blow him in the kitchen.”

Luke chose to ignore Michael’s absurd suggestion and helped himself to more pizza. “What happens though, if things get serious? Do I have to tell him about Jack?”

“Yes,” Michael said flatly. “You need to explain why you’re so fucked up.”

Luke knew not to take Michael’s words to heart, but it was sometimes hard to hear that he wasn’t the only one who noticed just how different he was since his break up with Jack. It was hard to hear that his fears and insecurities were so easily read by his best friend.

“Like,” Michael said with exasperation, noticing Luke’s expression. “Not at first, okay? Just see where it goes, and when you’re ready, tell him. And if he’s a good guy he’ll listen and understand and want to kill Jack almost as much as I do.”

Luke put down his half-eaten slice of pizza, his appetite suddenly gone. “I don’t want to tell him. I don’t want to tell anyone. I was so _stupid_ , Mikey.”

Michael abandoned his own slice and closed the pizza box, moving it to the coffee table. “C’mere,” he insisted softly, opening his arms.

Luke pitched towards him, pressing his nose against Michael’s throat, letting out a soft, tortured sigh.

“You’re not stupid,” Michael insisted softly. “You _weren’t_ stupid then, either.  You were in love with someone who broke your heart, and that’s _not your fault_.”

Luke let out a soft, shaky sigh. “Yeah, but I should’ve _known_.”

“Hey,” Michael chided, tugging him closer. “We’ve been over this,” he reminded him softly. “You’re not meant to know the moment you get cheated on. Just because you didn’t know doesn’t mean you were stupid.”

“I feel stupid,” Luke murmured. “I just thought he was distracted, I didn’t think he was, that he…”

Michael pressed a kiss against Luke’s forehead. “Stop it,” he insisted softly. “Think about the tradie, okay? You have a chance to start over and forget about Jack. You _deserve_ to be happy, Luke.”

Luke just felt a little sick, the glow of baking with Calum had long since dimmed and all he could think of was Jack. “Sleepover?”

“Yeah,” Michael promised softly. “You wanna go now?”

Luke nodded, glad he’d decided to shower while they were waiting for the pizza to arrive and he was more than ready to crawl between the sheets and steal some warmth from Michael so he didn’t feel quite so alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the birthday wishes, everyone! I had an awesome day, and I'm so glad I could share another chapter with you all!
> 
> I hope you like this new one too, if you want, come find me at tumblr, I like making new friends!
> 
> xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Luke planned on talking to Calum on Monday.

He’d spent most of Sunday night writing a script in his head of what he’d say, and he even added in the appropriate responses he wanted from Calum. They’d laugh and blush and smile at each other before Calum would ask him out again, and Luke would accept.

He felt good, getting ready for work and splashing on just a little bit of the expensive cologne his older brother, Ben had picked up for him the last time he was overseas.  He did his hair, had a quick cup of tea, and then he was leaving – with Michael’s good luck wishes following behind him – and drove the short distance to the bakery.

But it was apparent by midday that Calum wasn’t going to show up.

There was no six am coffee, or a pie at lunch time, and Luke could feel the hard knot of regret and disappointment settle heavily in his gut.

He had really stuffed things up with his awkwardness and stupidity.

He tried not to let it affect him, concentrating on all the baking he had to do, and hoped to get in an hour to sketch out a few ideas for an event cake he had coming up.

And if Luke propped the kitchen door open while he sketched, his eyes on the door to his shop and at the construction crew across the parking lot, then no one had to know.

**

By the time Saturday rolled around, and Calum was MIA, Luke had decided to give up completely. The feeling of crushing on Calum had been _nice_ , until it became too real, and it was obviously one-sided because Calum was clearly avoiding Luke because he was so incredibly _weird_.

And maybe it was for the best, because Luke wasn’t ready yet. To open himself up to someone else and let them see the twisted scar tissue left behind by Jack. He wasn’t ready to explain how things had ended up, how he’d ended up twisted and somewhat bitter.

But despite telling himself that – over and over again – Luke still felt sad.

Which was probably why he’d agreed to go to a bar with Michael and Ashton after a long shift. He wanted to drink something smooth and forget about his troubles and maybe dance a little and get groped on his way to the bathroom.

And for the most part, that was exactly what happened. Michael was more attentive than usual – which Luke appreciated – and even Ashton was taking more of an interest in him. It didn’t feel like he was the third wheel, at least until they were three rounds into tequila shots and Luke felt hot all over and Michael had his tongue down Ashton’s throat.

He figured it was a good time to get another round, and he got up from his seat to head to the bar, pressing in-between the enthusiastic Saturday crowd. It took longer than he thought to get in at the bar, and by the time he had, he was gripping onto it to keep from falling.

He could feel a hand on his waist and smell some unfortunate body odour, and he’d _almost_ flagged the bartender’s attention when a new hand settled against his lower back.

It felt different, it felt like it was done on purpose, that whoever it was standing behind him _meant_ to put their hand dangerously close to Luke’s ass.

He turned his head, expecting to see Michael or Ashton, but was met with someone he’d never met before.

“Hey.”

Luke tried to take a step closer to the bar to get away from the man standing behind him, who was opening leering at him with a cocky smirk on his face.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“Oh,” Luke mumbled. “I’m…fine. Thanks.”

“C’mon,” the guy eased, grin never faltering. “Let me guess, a cosmopolitan?”

Luke frowned, wondering what about him screamed _vodka, triple sec and cranberry juice_ , but kept his mouth shut.

The guy stepped forward, pinning Luke against the bar. Despite Luke’s broad shoulders and tall stature, the other guy was just aggressively dominant, and even though Luke had an inch or two on him, there was something about the guy that Luke didn’t want to push.

“I’m fine,” he managed to choke out, wishing that his mental connection to Michael would include moments like this, when he needed to be saved by his best friend who wouldn’t think twice before cussing out the man making Luke feel incredibly uncomfortable.

“C’mon,” the guy pushed. “Just one drink.”

“Luke?”

When Luke looked slightly to his left and saw Calum, he was momentarily blinded with how _good_ he looked. Gone were the hi-vis shirts and pressed pants, his upper body swathed in a soft blue button down, rolled up to his forearms to show off his tattoos.

Once that faded, he was just _relieved_.

“I thought it was you.”

The guy pinning Luke to the bar looked over at Calum in irritation. “Can I _help_ you?”

Calum looked at the guy, sliding his hands into the pockets of his skin tight black jeans. “Can _I_ help _you_?”

“What?”

Calum smiled, looking from Luke to the anonymous guy. “I don’t think you’re going to be getting that drink.”

Dread settled in Luke’s stomach, envisioning a fist fight between Calum and this guy who clearly wasn’t going to give up easily.

“How about you just walk away?”

Luke held his breath, teeth closed over his lip ring as he waited for the inevitable, still conscious of the man’s hand curled possessively around his hip.

“What’s it to you?” the stranger demanded. “Is he your boyfriend or something?”

“Yeah, he is,” Calum insisted, the friendly smile dropping from his face. “And if you don’t get your hands off him, there’s going to be a problem.”

Luke was tempted to duck out from under the man’s arms and hightail it out of there, but he felt frozen to the spot.

The man’s grip loosened from his hip and he pulled away just a little, sneering at Calum. “You should keep a better eye on him.”

Calum stepped between Luke and the man and let out a burst of snide laughter. “He’s his own person, and I know him well enough to know when he’s uncomfortable around creeps like you.”

The guy scoffed and walked off, and Luke exhaled in a rush.

Calum’s face was twisted into a frown when he turned around, his hands moving to cup Luke’s jaw. “Are you okay?”

Any of the fear Luke had felt just moments ago vanished as Calum’s rough fingertips slid against his stubbled jaw. He opened his mouth to answer the question, but he couldn’t quite get the words out.

“Shit,” Calum mumbled. “Talk to me, okay? Are you alright?”

Luke nodded quickly – so fast his vision swam – and his hands reached up to cover Calum’s. “You…you _defended_ me.”

Calum smiled, dropping one hand to Luke’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “I can’t have assholes like that all over the guy who makes the best pies I’ve ever had.”

Luke’s smile faltered just a little. “ _That’s_ why you stepped in?”

Calum’s hand squeezed his shoulder again. “No.”

“How am I supposed to know that?” Luke asked. “You haven’t been around in a week.”

“Would you believe me if I say my grandmother was sick and I swapped to the afternoon shift so I could take care of her?”

It sounded bogus, like maybe Calum wasn’t sure how to explain the fact that Luke had freaked him out with his weirdness and suddenly his pies weren’t that great anymore and he was buying them at the servo, instead.

But there was something so honest in Calum’s deep brown eyes, and the warm glow of his tanned skin that had Luke leaning forward, wrapping his arms around Calum’s shoulders.

“Are you alright?” Calum mumbled against his neck.

Luke knew he was pushing the boundaries, but the tequila had helped a little and he had _missed_ Calum this past week.

“Let me buy you a drink.”

Luke laughed, letting go of Calum and leant back against the bar. “That offer is a lot better than the last.”

Calum smiled. “Well, I did offer last week, so how about we get that drink now?”

“Why?” Luke asked. “You do remember I’m fucked up, right?”

“Maybe I like fucked up.”

Luke laughed softly. “You’ve got no idea.”

Calum’s hand pressed against Luke’s hip gently. “Beer?”

Luke smiled, feeling warmth bloom up his side from the gentle touch. “Yeah.”

He stepped away from the bar so Calum could step forward, pressed tightly against one another in the crush of bodies. Calum smelt like expensive cologne and soap, and Luke wanted to run his fingertips down his neck to where his warm skin was hidden by his shirt.

“Here we go.”

Luke took the glass Calum extended to him, and took a sip of foam off the top. Before he knew it, Calum’s hand was slipping into his, and he was being led away from the bar. They walked until they reached the outdoor patio, where the noise was a little less, and the evening breeze was cool.

Calum didn’t let go of his hand until they reached a tall table with two tall seats and Luke eased onto one while Calum did the same.

“I wasn’t avoiding you,” Calum said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“Are you sure?” Luke asked quietly. “Because I…I mean, I made things awkward.”

“Luke,” Calum sighed, pushing his glass away a little. “I like you, okay? And I like your awkwardness. I honestly promise you that my grandmother was sick and my mum couldn’t take the mornings off so I talked to my boss and shuffled my shifts around. I’m back on early shifts next week.”

Luke ran his finger through the condensation on his glass and heaved out a sigh. “Alright.”

Calum smiled. “And I really do think your pies are the best, but they’re not the only reason I come around every day.”

Luke felt the anxiety deep inside of him, the little voice – _Jack’s_ voice – that told him not to trust Calum. That the last time he’d trusted someone, they’d completely tore him to shreds.

“Are you okay?”

Luke looked over at his concerned expression, and was unable to ignore that little kick in his chest, his heart clenching almost painfully. He felt like he was screwing it up – he had a chance to try and impress Calum and instead, he was floundering.

“If this is too much, I can back off.”

Luke blinked over at Calum; his warm, dark eyes and his open, honest face. Despite Luke’s hesitance to trust anyone, there was something about the other man that pulled him in.

“We should get lunch.  Tomorrow,” Luke said quickly. “If you want.”

Calum smiled, his fingers brushing Luke’s. “Or, we could get dinner. Now.”

“Now?” Luke repeated, looking at his watch. It was nearing ten and at the mention of dinner Luke realized he hadn’t eaten – unless a chocolate croissant at three pm counted – and the idea of leaving the bar behind was a tempting one.

“Now,” Calum confirmed. “I’m thinking tacos and margaritas.”

Luke laughed, wondering if Alex had told him about his weakness for Mexican food. “Okay.”

“Yeah?” Calum grinned, taking a sip from his beer.

The idea was exhilarating and Luke slipped from his seat, leaving his beer. “Well, come on then.”

Calum laughed, and did the same, and followed Luke out of the bar.

**

“Food poisoning?”

Luke blushed and nodded his head, setting his margarita glass down on the table to the right of his plate.

“Wow,” Calum laughed. “Seriously?”

“Yes!” Luke groaned. “Literally every single person in my immediate family ended up puking and shitting their brains out because I had no idea the cream I used was out of date.”

Calum laughed, leaning back in his chair as he tipped his head back.

The sound made Luke shiver, and he was able to shut out the loud din of the Mexican restaurant so he could hear it.

They’d been there almost an hour, at a cramped tall table in the back, and Luke had found it so incredibly easy to talk to Calum, once he let go of his insecurities. The margarita helped, and the chimichanga on his plate didn’t hurt, either. He just felt _good_ , making the other man laugh and even took a chance to brush their fingers together on occasion.

“So, you weren’t always the star baker?” Calum asked once his laughter had subsided, picking up his bottle of Corona to take a sip.

“Definitely not,” Luke smiled, picking up a tortilla chip and loaded it with sour cream, guacamole and salsa. “It took me a while to get the hang of it, if I’m honest with you.”

“But you did a course?”

Luke eased the chip into his mouth, nodding as he chewed. “I realized that if I was actually going to take over the lease and try to make it work, I needed more than just the basics Lola had taught me. Luckily, after a few classes, I’d picked it up easily.”

“I’ll say,” Calum smiled.

Luke blushed, using his napkin to wipe at the corner of his mouth as he looked down at his plate. The conversation had been so easy, and Luke knew that there was no going back from this. He _liked_ Calum. He wanted to see if this would go anywhere.

“At the risk of sounding terribly cliché, your eyes are unbelievable,” Calum murmured, resting his elbow on the table, and his chin in his hand.

Luke smiled, setting his napkin beside his plate. “It might be cliché, but it’s sweet.”

Calum reached out, his fingers sliding down Luke’s stubbled jaw. “C’mere.”

Luke’s heart thudded in his chest, his mouth tingling as he leant forward, his nose bumping Calum’s gently.

“Hi,” Calum whispered softly, his hand moving from Luke’s jaw to the back of his neck, pulling him in a little closer, nudging their noses together again.

“Hey,” Luke whispered back, the noise surrounding them fading into silence, until all Luke could hear was the pounding of his heart, and all he could think of was Calum.

When Calum didn’t immediately kiss him, Luke panicked just a little, watching the other man’s dark eyes search his face for a few long moments, and Luke couldn’t help but bite down on his lip ring.

“That’s hot,” Calum whispered softly, a smile breaking on his face.

Luke laughed gently, closing his eyes momentarily as their noses touched again.

“You’re beautiful,” Calum added, his fingers pressing against the back of Luke’s neck as he brushed their lips together softly.

Luke let out a soft, muted whimper as their mouths finally touched, and he reached out to curl his fingers around Calum’s wrist and pressed closer to him.

Calum smiled against his mouth, pulling back for just a split second before pressing his lips against Luke’s piercing, lips gently caressing the black ring.

Luke could feel nervous laughter bubble in his chest and he managed to keep it contained – which he was incredibly proud of – and parted his lips, just a little.

Calum let out a soft sound of his own and pulled away, his eyes falling shut and a smile on his lips. “You’re a great kisser.”

Luke laughed softly, his fingers still curled around Calum’s wrist, keeping him close. “No one’s kissed me in a little while,” he admitted. “I thought I’d be rusty.”

“You’re not,” Calum assured him, pressing his nose against Luke’s cheek as he dotted a few kisses to his jaw.

Luke shivered, sliding off his tall stool to step closer to Calum, stepping between his legs and draped his arms over his shoulders.

“Jesus,” Calum whispered, turning his head to capture Luke’s lips again.

Luke tried not to let his nerves show, even as Calum’s hands fell to his hips and squeezed them gently. He tried to salvage his confidence, parting his lips to slide his tongue over Calum’s bottom lip, and almost died inside when the other man’s mouth parted to allow him entrance.

Everything was slow and hazy, Calum’s hands moving around to Luke’s lower back, tugging him in a little closer and Luke went; their noses nudging again as their tongues slid together gently.

Luke was so close to breathless when Calum pulled away, both of their chests heaving, and Luke let out a soft, surprised laugh.

“I blame the margaritas.”

Calum smiled, his hands sliding back to Luke’s hips. “Thank God for margaritas, then.”

Luke smiled, leaning forward to hug Calum properly, pressing his nose against his throat. “This has been the best night,” he mumbled.

“Yeah?” Calum murmured. “Even after the creep who was bothering you at the bar?”

“Well, everything after that,” Luke smiled, letting him go and took a step backwards, out of Calum’s personal space.

“It doesn’t have to end just yet,” Calum pointed out. “I could walk you home?”

“That might be nice,” Luke smiled. “Though it might take us all night.”

Calum laughed. “Well, I can cab you home? I’m a total gentleman.”

Luke eased himself back up onto his seat, and reached into his pocket for his wallet. “Only if I pay for dinner.”

Calum grinned. “Sounds like you’re getting the easy part of the deal. Cab fares are bullshit these days.”

Luke laughed, easing off his seat again. “Well fine. How about we split both dinner _and_ the cab fare?”

Calum smiled, easing off his own seat to take Luke’s hand. “How about I pay for all of it and you can pay for date number two?”

Luke blushed bright red at the prospect of a second date, and tried not to smile too widely as Calum squeezed his hand and led him out of the restaurant.

**

“You ditched me.”

Luke blinked his eyes awake, squeezing his eyes shut against the harsh light. “What?”

“At the _bar_. You _ditched_ me.”

Luke rolled over in his bed to look over at Michael, who was rumpled and sleepy and his clothes were wrinkled and it was obvious he didn’t sleep in his own bed.

“I looked for you for forever,” he stressed.

“I text you,” Luke grumbled out. “Like, twice. You replied to both of them.”

Michael pursed his lips momentarily, before shrugging his shoulders. “Oh.” He kicked off his shoes and flopped down next to Luke, wriggling around to get comfortable. “Where’d you end up?”

Luke wasn’t sure what time it was, but it was still dark outside his window. Calum had dropped him off at home around one, and after spending twenty minutes lazily making out at the front security door to Luke’s building, he’d had to reign in his hormones and send Calum home.

He wasn’t screwing this up by sleeping with him, no way.

“Dinner,” Luke answered around a yawn. “With Calum.”

“The _tradie_?” Michael blurted, his eyes bugging out of his head. “No _way_!”

Luke laughed. “ _Yes_ way. We went to Cactus Jacks and hung out. Totally made out, too.”

Michael whistled lowly, jamming his elbow into Luke’s side. “Oh honey, I’m so proud,” he gushed.

Luke rolled his eyes. “Yeah, thanks. He’s a really good guy, you know? Makes me feel really safe and stuff.”

Michael smiled, leaning his head on Luke’s shoulder. “I want to meet him, properly, okay? So I can give my final ruling.”

“Yeah,” Luke agreed, knowing that there was no getting around Michael when he was insistent about things. But the idea of having his blessing was something that meant a lot to Luke.

He’d never liked Jack.

Luke wished he’d listened.

“Alright, go back to sleep,” Michael announced, pressing a kiss to his cheek before getting up off his bed.

Luke smiled, rolling back onto his side as Michael turned off the light, and shut his bedroom door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to that my internet connection for dropping out when I went to post this new chapter, eating up my notes. 
> 
> So, to paraphrase...I really love this chapter because Calum and Luke are finally getting their kiss on! Let me know what you think in the comments, or come find me on tumblr at crash-queen!
> 
> xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Luke had been nervous to go to work on Monday.

He’d realized that after dinner with Calum on Saturday night, they’d failed to exchange numbers. Luke, of course, put too much time into thinking about what that _meant_ , like maybe Calum was only into the idea of eating Mexican food and making out and didn’t want to actually _date_ Luke.

“Where are you?”

Luke blinked at Casey, noticing the teenager’s furrowed brow. “What?”

“Are you hungover?” he questioned, his arms full of Coke cans to restock the fridges out front. “Or like…still drunk? Because you’ve been standing there for twenty minutes, and your custard has separated.”

Luke looked down into the mixing bowl in front of him and swore under his breath to see he had, in fact, completely ruined the custard intended for the chocolate eclairs. The choux pastry shells were waiting for custard and then chocolate ganache and Luke _had_ started the process some time ago, though it was probably closer to forty minutes, than Casey’s estimate of twenty.

“I’m getting slammed,” Casey pointed out, and Luke could register the ringing of the bell that seemed to come every forty seconds.

“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely, moving his bowl of ruined custard to the sink and followed Casey out into the store.

There were five people waiting, and none of them were Calum, but Luke still tried to focus on the task at hand.

There were five coffees on order and by the time he’d filled that, there was another seven people in the store. Some mothers trying to keep energetic children from putting their hands all over the glass display cases, and business-type people reading a folded copy of the paper in one hand while checking the time obsessively with the other.

Luke had wanted the eclairs out front early, knowing that it was always a popular item, and he criticised himself for his waning focus.

By the time it was eight and things were slowing down, Luke hightailed back into the kitchen to make another batch of custard. This time, he paid attention to what he was doing, and before long he was piping the silky custard into their pastry homes.

Melting the chocolate was easy, and while Luke waited for it to set, he flicked through his events diary.

The year was coming to a close and he knew the Christmas orders would start coming in soon. Lola’s fruit cake was something people came far and wide to purchase, and Luke knew there would be long days ahead of him, but he always loved Christmas.

He flicked forward a few weeks into the new year, and saw a red circle around a date in February.

_Hood Wedding_

He smiled, running his finger over the words. He looked forward to meeting Calum’s sister, they had a date set up for the following week to talk logistics, and Luke idly wondered if things would change, considering things with Calum had changed.

“Luke?”

Luke shuffled back to the current week, his eyes scanning the order he’d need to get started on for pick up on Thursday. “Yeah?”

“There’s a guy here for you.”

Luke looked over at what he could see of Casey’s face in the propped open kitchen door. He frowned, unable to put two and two together until the door was swinging shut and Luke caught a glimpse of dark, curly hair, and warm brown skin.

A shiver ran up his spine and he abandoned his diary to move towards the door, pushing it open to see Calum on the opposite side of the display case, a shy smile on his face when they locked eyes.

Luke waved him back, crooking his finger towards himself until Calum grinned and disappeared from view to round the display case, walking through the door not a moment later, and Luke was letting the door swing shut after him as he grabbed a hold of his hi vis shirt and pulled him into a bruising kiss.

Calum’s hands landed on his hips before stroking over his waist and to his lower back, holding him close as he kissed him back.

Luke let out a soft little whimper and pulled back, resting his forehead against Calum’s. “I didn’t get your number.”

Calum laughed softly, kissing the tip of his nose. “I guess we were too busy making out to exchange them.”

Luke grinned, his hands resting on Calum’s shoulders and smoothing down his arms. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Yeah, me too,” Calum admitted, leaning in to kiss him again, softer this time.

“You hungry? Need coffee?”

“Yeah,” Calum mumbled, kissing over Luke’s jaw.

“I’m going to charge you in kisses,” Luke mumbled back, their lips finding one another’s again.

Luke was happy to get lost in the way Calum’s fingertips pressed into his back, and just how strong and solid his chest was, and he was completely annoyed when the door to the kitchen swung open and Casey was almost running into them.

“Jesus! Shit! I’m sorry!” Casey yelped.

Luke pressed his lips together and sprung away from Calum, smoothing his hands down his clean apron.

Casey’s face was bright red as he grabbed for a tray of ham and cheese croissants and avoided Luke’s eyes as he disappeared out into the store again.

Luke laughed softly, closing his teeth over his lip ring momentarily.

Calum smiled, stepping towards him and pulled him back in. “I’ll come back and we can have lunch together?”

“Yeah,” Luke nodded, his hands finding Calum’s strong biceps. “That sounds good.”

Calum brushed a soft kiss to his lips and then stepped back, sliding his hands into his pocket. “I’m going to pay you money, you know,” he smiled.

“Well, I’m still going to accept kisses, too.”

Calum laughed, his eyes crinkling. “Do you think it’ll scare your employee too much if I go back out there for a coffee?”

“Be nice,” Luke advised. “Casey is my best casual.”

Calum leant in for one more, quick kiss. “I’ll be nice,” he promised, and winked at Luke before disappearing from the kitchen, leaving the younger man fanning his red cheeks.

**

“Jesus Christ, not that I don’t _love_ this, but you have to go.”

Calum laughed, his mouth moving to press soft kisses down Luke’s throat, not taking the other man’s words seriously.

Luke could only grin, his hands on Calum’s broad shoulders, his back pressed against the back door of the bakery. It had been more of the same all week; Calum coming in after finishing work for the day and pinning Luke against some surface in the kitchen and kissing him breathless.

It meant Luke was usually late for his classes, or behind on his custom orders and while he knew it was stupid to let his priorities take a back seat, he hadn’t felt this good in _so long_.

“Just another ten minutes,” Calum murmured, his hands gripping Luke’s hips before sliding them over his ass and down his thighs.

Luke whimpered, running a hand through his messy blonde hair, tipping his head back to stare up at the ceiling as Calum’s mouth dragged over his collarbone.

It was exhilarating, and Calum’s mouth was addictive and Luke wasn’t able to help himself. It wasn’t like they got to spend quality time together during the week; lunch was always interrupted by customers and with Luke’s demanding class schedule, mid-week dates were impossible.

But they had one scheduled for Saturday night, and Luke was glad he still got these moments, the desperate making out that made him feel sixteen again.

“Jesus,” Calum mumbled softly, dragging his lips over Luke’s skin. “Class tonight?”

“Mhm,” Luke breathed, threading his fingers through Calum’s curls and giving a light tug to pull his head back, so he could slide their mouths together again. “Til eight.”

Calum’s lips closed over his lip ring, sucking gently. “We should, like,” he mumbled, pulling Luke’s lower back away from the door to press closer to him. “Hang out after.”

“Yeah,” Luke whimpered, one hand cupping the back of Calum’s neck, the other sliding over his jaw. “You could come over.”

Calum let out a soft sound, pressing his nose against Luke’s cheek as he kissed him again. “To your place?”

“Yes,” Luke whispered, kissing him quick and hard, his tongue pressing into the other man’s mouth.

Calum was silenced, their tongues moving slowly, lazily, their hands mapping out hard muscle and soft skin.

“Hemmings!”

Luke gasped, pulling away from Calum so quick he felt his lip ring tug painfully, and he let out a soft groan as his fingers reached up to press against it.

“Shit,” Calum laughed breathlessly, cupping his jaw. “You okay?”

Luke let out a soft laugh of his own, staring into Calum’s deep, dark eyes. “Yeah.”

“Luke?”

“Shit,” Luke whispered, getting out from between Calum and the door, smoothing his hands over his apron. “Wait here.”

Calum nodded, leaning up against the door and watched Luke walk towards the swinging door, and disappeared through it. 

“Hi,” Luke greeted, smiling politely at Alex, noting that the sky outside of the bakery had fallen into night, and that he should’ve closed fifteen minutes ago.

Alex narrowed his eyes, and raised an eyebrow. “You’re flushed.”

Luke tried not to blush further, thinking of Calum on the other side of the door, leaning up against his door looking rumpled with kiss-bruised lips. “I’m getting a cold.”

“You sure?” Alex questioned, leaning up against the display case.

“Yes,” Luke insisted, rounding the case to flip his open sign around. “What can I do for you?”

“I’ve got dinner with the girlfriend’s parents,” Alex sighed, as if the predicament caused him pain. “Do you have something amazing I can take over to impress them?”

Luke turned off the coffee machine and cleared the filters. “Are you going to tell them you made it?”

“Of course,” Alex scoffed.

“In that case, I think I have some ruined cupcakes and split icing you could have.”

“Oh, you’re so fucking funny,” Alex intoned sarcastically. “If I didn’t need you, I’d walk out of here.”

“You can always try Coles,” Luke offered, turning off the display case lights.

Alex narrowed his eyes at Luke. “You’re not pretty enough to be sarcastic,” he snapped playfully.

Luke laughed. “Sure, whatever you say.”

Alex broke out into a grin. “So c’mon, what’ve you got?”

Luke had moved the leftovers into the kitchen to box up for Michael – and Calum, he’d been getting a take home box nearly every day – but he didn’t exactly want Alex seeing Calum, because it would be obvious as to _why_ he looked so blissed out in Luke’s kitchen, and despite everything, Alex was still friends with Jack.

“Wait here, I think I have a passionfruit sponge you can have.”

“You’re a legend!” Alex declared.

Luke disappeared back into the kitchen to see Calum sitting at the long bench on his phone.

“Hey,” Calum smiled, setting his phone down.

Luke blushed, heading towards his fridge and realized he didn’t have the passionfruit sponge cake. “Hey! Is a lamington sponge okay?” he called out.

Alex suddenly appeared, shoving open the kitchen door and making his presence known. “Dude, I will literally take anythi – oh, hey Calum.”

Luke felt like his cheeks were on fire, and he kept his gaze on the fridge.

“Hey man,” Calum greeted easily.

“Let me guess, you needed a cake too?” Alex joked.

Calum laughed. “Something like that, yeah.”

Luke cringed, feeling his stomach churn the longer he stood there, and it was like he could feel Alex’s eyes on him, reading everything he didn’t want to say. “So, lamington sponge?” he asked, tugging open the glass door of the refrigerator and lifted the cake out.

“Sure,” Alex agreed.

Luke kept himself busy by grabbing a take away cake box, and eased the cake into it, tucking the lid on tight.

“How much do I owe you?”

Luke looked up at Alex, and could see the smug, knowing grin on his face and he knew there was no doubt that Alex knew _exactly_ why Calum was in his kitchen at six o’clock at night.

“I hate you,” Luke muttered.

Alex laughed, slinging his arm around Calum’s neck and grinned at Luke. “Oh come on, it’s cute!”

Luke slid the cake box towards Alex. “You can go now.”

Alex rolled his eyes and picked up the cake box before pressing a kiss to Luke’s cheek. “Twenty okay? I can even tuck it into Calum’s boxers if you’d like?”

Luke let out a groan, and he felt like smacking the smug grin off of Alex’s face. He was just so _Michael_ but at least if Michael was there, Luke _could_ slap him, and his best friend would just shrug it off.

“Lay off,” Calum eased, sliding off his seat. “You got your cake, now you can go lie to your in-laws.”

Alex made a face. “Not cool, dude. I liked it better when you weren’t doing Luke.”

“Alex!” Luke groaned, shoving at his shoulder. “Just get out!”

“What?” Alex cried indignantly, letting Luke shove him towards the door. “I _support_ you! This is such an important life decision you’re making!”

Luke shoved him out into the store, and all the way to the door, pushing him out onto the sidewalk. “Just go!”

Alex softened, peeking over Luke’s shoulder to see Calum still in the kitchen. “For what it’s worth, I think he’s great.”

Luke looked over his shoulder at Calum for a moment, before looking back at Alex. “It’s weird.”

“It’s really not,” the blue-haired man insisted. “This is what I want for you after what you went through with Jack, okay?”

“How is he?” Luke hated that he even asked, because he didn’t _care_. He hadn’t cared in months now, but Alex tied him to Jack, and it was impossible not to think about him when they were together.

“He’s a dick,” Alex shrugged, flapping his free hand through the air. “You’re better off.”

“Have you told Calum anything about him?”

“Not a word,” Alex promised. “That’s your story to tell.”

Luke sighed, and despite knowing that, it didn’t make it any easier.

Alex ducked in and kissed his cheek, pressing money into Luke’s hand. “Have a good night, okay?”

Luke looked down to see the twenty dollar note, and opened his mouth to object; to insist it was too much, but Alex gave him a look.

“Have a good night,” he repeated.

“Yeah,” Luke agreed softly. “Thanks.”

Alex saluted with the cake box, and headed towards his car parked down in front of his store.

Luke watched him go, feeling a weird mix of pushing and pulling inside of him, but in the end, _pull_ won, and he shut the door and went back to Calum in the kitchen.

**

By the time Luke’s class had run late and his phone battery died, he was in the midst of a panic attack. He thought when he gave Calum his address and told him to show up around eight thirty, it would mean Luke would have enough time to get home, convince Michael to go out, and brush his teeth.

But it was already eight forty-five and Luke’s brain had conjured up images of Michael strapping Calum to a lie detector test Luke never knew he had, and grilling the poor man while they waited for Luke to show up.

He let out a soft, tortured whine as he barrelled into his building and watched the doors to the elevator slide shut, leaving him on the ground floor and the options of jogging up six flights of stairs or waiting for the elevator to pick him up.

He spent a few tense seconds considering both options, but it was Michael’s voice in his head that had him tugging open the stairwell door to begin his ascent.

 He was puffing by the time he reached his floor, his bag heavy with his accounting textbook and his leg muscles groaning with the exertion of _exercise_ , something he didn’t do nearly as often as he should.

But it was all white noise as he dug blindly into his bag for his keys, hurrying down the hall to his door, spending a few panicked seconds trying to find the right key before unlocking the door and spilling inside gracelessly.

The TV was on, but it was background noise to the laughter coming from the living room. Luke couldn’t see much from where he stood, half in the kitchen and half in the dining room, the couch obstructed by the doorway to the living room, but the laughter died down as the door clicked shut behind him.

“Luke?”

“Yeah?” Luke answered, his voice a little weak and high-pitched.

“Bring me a beer?”

Luke stood there for a few more seconds, his teeth closed over his lip ring as he waited for the other shoe to drop. Calum _had_ to be in there with Michael, he’d heard both of them laughing when he opened the door. Which meant they’d officially met, and Michael had probably had a good twenty minutes to administer the lie detector test and to make his ruling, and Luke wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear it.

He could hear them start talking again, and Luke put his bag down on the kitchen table and moved to the fridge like he was on autopilot, grabbing three beers, and hesitantly approaching the living room.

Michael was curled up on the far side of the couch, remote in hand, and Calum was lounging comfortably at the opposite end. They both looked up when Luke appeared.

“You okay?”

Luke looked at Calum, and he was almost certain the whimper he heard in his head actually passed his lips.

“I tried calling,” Calum explained, his expression falling into a frown.

“My phone died,” Luke almost rasped out, and he could feel Michael’s eyes on him and he could _feel_ the smug smile on his lips, too. “My class ran late.”

“Oh,” Calum smiled.

Luke returned it, feeling his cheeks flush as he finally entered the room completely, taking up the space on the couch between the two other men, handing them both a beer.

“I was pleasantly surprised when I got a knock on the door,” Michael said, the smug look on his face staying as he twisted the cap off his beer and took a sip. “I wasn’t expecting to meet Calum so soon.”

 _Yeah, neither was I_ , Luke thought bitterly.

“I think he’s lovely, for what it’s worth.”

Luke looked over at his friend and the absolute _joy_ on his face as he made Luke squirm. “Please,” he stressed softly. “Don’t embarrass me.”

Michael laughed, looking around Luke to see Calum. “We had a great chat! I don’t think I embarrassed you at all!”

“That’s true,” Calum offered, passing the bottle top from his own beer between his fingers.

“Well, please don’t embarrass me _now_ ,” Luke pleaded.

Michael leant over and pressed a kiss to Luke’s cheek. “I would never,” he said, every word dripping with pure glee.

Luke didn’t believe him for a second, but he had to hope that maybe this was the time Michael would keep his promise. He turned to Calum, his beer unopened in his hands, and he smiled.

“How was class?” Calum asked, his hand resting on the brown suede couch between them, his fingertips wriggling for just a second before Luke understood, and reached out to lace their fingers together.

“Good,” Luke nodded. “I’ve got exams over the next few weeks I’m not looking forward to, but such is life.”

“Of course,” Calum smiled, taking a sip from his beer. “I hope you don’t mind me just hanging out with Michael till you got home. I was a little early.”

“No, it’s fine,” Luke smiled, looking at Michael for a second. “As long as he behaved himself.”

Michael scoffed.

“He was the perfect host,” Calum smiled.

Luke smiled before a yawn took over, and he felt his shoulders drop a little, and could feel the day catching up with him and all he wanted was to sleep.

“Tired?” Calum asked, his thumb running over the back of Luke’s hand.

Luke watched it, the simple movement that gave him goosebumps, and he nodded. “Long day.”

Calum’s cheeks bloomed with pink for a moment, his smile unsure. “We could…I mean. Sleep? If you wanted.”

Luke could feel the excitement in his stomach at the idea of Calum in his bed. He knew the invitation to come over probably meant that he’d _stay_ over, but Luke hadn’t really thought about it until that moment.

“If you want,” Calum added, unnecessarily, but Luke figured he took too long to answer.

“No, yeah. Definitely,” he nodded.

Calum smiled.

“If you guys are going to fuck, could you let me know now so I can turn up _Game of Thrones_ real loud?”

Luke crushed his eyes shut, feeling the embarrassment roll over him in a wave, and he was half-tempted to throw the full bottle of beer in his hand at Michael’s head. “Why do you insist on being completely mortifying?” he sighed tiredly.

“Oh come on,” Michael grinned, poking his toes into Luke’s thigh. “Because you go all cute and blushy and if Calum is going to be around for a while, he’d best know now how completely weird our relationship is.”

Luke opened his eyes once he felt some of the humiliation ebb away, to glare at Michael. “I hate you, you know that right?”

Michael laughed. “Don’t forget, there are condoms in the bathroom cupboard.”

Luke groaned and got up off the couch, tugging on Calum’s hand insistently. “C’mon, _please_ , before he says anything else.”

Calum let out a soft, embarrassed chuckle and got up, letting Luke lead him out of the living room.

Luke dropped his hand to put his untouched beer back in the fridge, and could barely meet Calum’s eyes.

“Hey,” Calum said softly, setting his beer down on the kitchen counter, and pulled Luke in. “You’re not the first person to have an embarrassing roommate.”

“Yeah, but he gets off on it.”

Calum cupped his jaw, guiding their mouths into a soft press of their lips. “I’ll put up with him for you.”

Luke blushed, his teeth curling over his lip ring once Calum had pulled away. “Do you want to maybe, uh, hang out in my room?”

“Yeah,” Calum mumbled, taking a step back. “I, actually.” He stooped down to pick up an Adidas bag Luke hadn’t noticed by the dining table. “If it’s not presumptuous, I bought my work clothes for tomorrow, but if, like, when you invited me over it wasn’t for a sleepover, that’s cool. I just…thought, that, I’d, uh…”

Luke smiled, watching him fidget just a tiny bit, bag in hand. It was a nice change of pace, really, because Luke felt like the perpetually anxious one out of the two of them, but now, Calum was the one with pink cheeks and stumbling over his words and Luke wanted to kiss him.

“That’s fine,” he assured him. “It makes sense, and we have similar start times so I won’t wake you when I get up.”

Calum nodded, his smile still bashful, and Luke couldn’t help but to lean in and kiss him.

It started slow, just a gentle press of lips and Luke’s fingers curled in the collar of Calum’s shirt, before he was immediately overwhelmed with the idea of having a man over, a man he actually really, _really_ liked, and he pressed his tongue forward into Calum’s mouth, the moment the other man parted his lips.

Calum dropped his bag back down onto the tiled floor, his hands resting on Luke’s hips momentarily, pulling him in close.

Luke let out a soft sound, pulling back to kiss over the corner of Calum’s mouth and down to his jaw, his eyes opening, and he almost choked when he saw Michael watching them from the living room, and Luke prayed to the heavens that Michael would keep his mouth shut, and Luke was relieved when all his best friend did was give him the thumbs up – his _approval_ – and disappeared back into the living room.

Luke pulled away completely when he needed to breathe, and took Calum’s hand, waiting until the other man had picked up his bag before leading him down the hall to the second door on the left. Luke was glad he’d made his bed that morning – he was so hit and miss it wasn’t funny – and that his sheets were clean and there was no embarrassing underwear scattered around.

He dropped Calum’s hand to close the door, sliding the flimsy lock into place, just in case.

“Which side?”

He turned to see Calum sitting on the edge of the bed, looking up at him expectantly. “What?”

“Are you a left-or-right side of the bed guy?”

Luke laughed. “I’m single, so therefore I’m a middle-of-the-bed kinda guy.”

Calum beckoned him forward, reaching out to hook a finger through Luke’s belt loop when he was close enough, tugging him into the space between his spread legs. “Well maybe you won’t be a single kind of guy for much longer, hey?”

Luke cupped his cheeks, running his thumb over Calum’s full lower lip, and felt his heart kick in his chest. He leant over as his hands slid down to Calum’s shoulders, and slowly pushed him down onto the bed, crawling on top of him to straddle his waist as their mouths met in a slow kiss.

“You can take the right,” he whispered between soft kisses, his fingers carding through Calum’s curly hair.

“We’re meant to be,” the other man mumbled softly. “I’m already a right-side guy.”

Luke laughed softly, pressing his face into Calum’s neck. “Jeez, well how perfect is this, then?”

Calum’s hands landed on Luke’s thighs, smoothing up and over the curve of his ass. “I really like you, Luke.”

Luke nodded, biting down on his lip ring. “Me too,” he whispered. “Like, I feel stupid I like you so much.”

Calum kissed him again, a gentle peck to the corner of his mouth. “Are you a night or morning shower guy?”

Luke grinned, tipping himself off of Calum to the side, curling up on his side. “Night, usually. You?”

Calum rolled over to face Luke. “Same. How do you take your coffee?”

“White and two,” Luke answered. “I already know yours.”

Calum laughed. “You do! You’re one up.”

Luke looked over his face, at his deep, dark eyes and lingering smile on his pink lips. There was such an undercurrent of lust between them, but Luke was fast falling in love with just how sweet Calum was, how there was no rush between them. He felt special, something he hadn’t felt in so long.

“Last relationship?”

Luke sighed softly. “Bad. Really bad.”

“Okay,” Calum nodded, reaching out to run his thumb over Luke’s lip ring. “When’d you get this?”

Luke smiled. “When I was seventeen. Michael had gotten his eyebrow done, and told me I either needed to get a tattoo or a piercing and I was essentially bullied into it, but I’m so glad I did it.”

“It’s really hot,” Calum said honestly. “Like, sometimes when we’re talking, I’m not even listening because I just want to touch your lip.”

Luke blushed. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Calum nodded. “And when you bite down on it? Jesus,” he laughed breathlessly.

Luke’s teeth automatically closed over the ring, and Calum groaned.

“Not fair,” he mumbled, his thumb still stroking over the metal.

“Your last relationship?” Luke queried.

Calum heaved out a sigh. “My last serious relationship was probably when I was nineteen,” he admitted. “I’ve dated since then, but nothing really as serious as that.”

“Girl or guy?”

“Girl,” Calum smiled. “It was the encounter that made me realize I was gay. What about your last? Guy or girl?”

“Guy,” Luke nodded. “It’s only ever been guys. He was just…God, it was so bad.”

“You don’t have to tell me about it,” Calum assured him softly, leaning in to brush their noses together. “If you want to, you can tell me when you’re ready.”

Luke nodded, wrapping his arm over Calum’s torso. “Same goes for you, okay?”

Calum nodded, angling his head down to capture Luke’s lips with his own, teeth tugging on his lip ring and Luke whimpered, his lips parting easily for Calum’s tongue, and didn’t complain when the older man slid on top of him, and kissed him until he was breathless.

They kissed until Luke’s jaw ached, until he was lightheaded from the lack of air, and he tipped his head back, gasping in oxygen as Calum kissed down his throat.

“I should shower,” Luke panted.

“Yeah?” Calum murmured against his throat.

Luke wanted to stay there, spread out on his bed with Calum’s hands on him, but he was conscious of just how gross he felt, how he could smell cocoa powder and that it had to be at least nine thirty and he had to be up at five and that’s when the adult part of Luke came back to earth.

“Should I stop?”

Luke let out a breathy laugh. “Probably, yeah.”

Calum pulled away from his neck with a sheepish grin. “It’s your own fault, you have kissable skin.”

Luke raised his head off the bed to kiss Calum quickly. “Do you need a shower?”

“Nah,” Calum mumbled. “Showered before I came over.”

Luke nodded, his arms wrapped around Calum’s shoulders, keeping him close. “I’ll only be ten minutes.”

Calum nodded and groaned as he slid off of Luke, and Luke got up off the bed, covertly pressing the heel of his hand between his legs, trying to convince his libido to calm down because he was _not_ going to sleep with Calum.

He busied himself with getting clean boxer briefs and a t-shirt, his eyes on Calum’s as the other man stretched out on his bed, making himself at home.

“Ten minutes,” Luke promised, his hand on the door to the bathroom.

Calum lifted his head up and smiled. “Take your time.”

Luke bit down on his lip ring, and disappeared into the bathroom, letting his head fall back against the closed wood, trying to talk down his sexual frustration.

**

Luke eased open the bathroom door, switching the light off and stepped out into his bedroom with a grin on his face, spotting Calum under the sheets already, his phone in his hand.

“Hey.”

Calum looked up from his phone and smiled. “Hey. Good shower?”

“The best,” Luke nodded, running a hand through his damp hair before pulling back the sheets to crawl in after Calum.

“Is this weird for you?”

Luke froze as he was settling into bed, blind sighted by the possibility that maybe this was _weird_ for Calum, and that he was a total freak for inviting the guy who he was exclusively making out with in his bakery over for a _sleepover_.

“I mean, is it?”

Luke looked over at him. “I don’t know. I didn’t think so?”

“Me either,” Calum said quickly. “Like, it should be, right? But I feel really comfortable with you.”

Luke let out a long breath and rolled over to face Calum. “I don’t just do this, okay? Like, I haven’t really spent time with anyone since my relationship ended about nine months ago. I don’t just bring guys home.”

“No, I didn’t think you did,” Calum assured him, reaching out to hold Luke’s hand. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that Michael gave me the vibe that we’re moving really fast.”

“He _what_?” Luke asked, his eyebrows rising.

“He wasn’t negative about it,” Calum said quickly. “He just said that you haven’t dated in a while, apart from a one night stand a few months back, and that –“

“He _what_?” Luke yelped out, his eyes going wide in embarrassment. “He _told_ you that?”

Calum bit down on his bottom lip. “Kinda? I mean, he wasn’t trying to be a dick, I don’t think. I think he was just trying to tell me that you haven’t been with anyone in a while, and that I should…tread carefully.”

Luke was _seething_. He wanted to shove back the sheets and march out into the living room where Michael was watching _Game of Thrones_ at such an unbearable volume, and throttle him. He couldn’t believe his best friend had told intimate things about him to Calum.

“Hey,” Calum said softly, laying his palm on Luke’s cheek, breaking apart his anger. “It’s okay, I’m not like…I don’t think anything less of you.”

“It’s not that,” Luke whispered. “It’s that it should be up to _me_ to tell you things. I hate that you know things about me that I never got to tell you.”

“I’m sorry,” Calum said sincerely. “I shouldn’t have bought it up.”

“No,” Luke said softly. “It’s fine.”

“Michael loves you,” Calum mumbled. “Like, I hung out with him for a half hour and I already know how much he loves you, and I have no doubt that he’d kill me if I ever hurt you.”

Luke knew that about Michael, he did. But that didn’t take away from the fact he’d told Calum things about him – about his night with Rian, for fuck’s sake – and thought it’d be okay.

“But I have to ask,” Calum said softly. “He kept saying that the last guy – Jack or James or something? – that he really did a number on you. I’m not pushing for details, but do I need to be worried?”

Luke felt cut open and bare and he didn’t like that feeling at all. He’d tried so hard to hold all the bad things in, because the idea of saying them out loud was an idea that hurt too much. “I’m fine,” he insisted softly. “It was just a really rough break up, and I had trust issues.”

“Luke, I –“

Luke blinked over at Calum, watched as he stopped speaking and his brows gathered together into a frown. “What is it?” Had he changed his mind? Had the one night stand been too much? His damaged and broken heart from his break up?

“I care about you,” Calum murmured, their hands still joined. “Like, more than I should, probably.”

Luke felt his cheeks burn and he looked away, unconsciously moving closer to Calum. “Just be patient with me, okay?” he whispered. “I’ll tell you everything, just when I’m ready.”

Calum nodded, leaning in to kiss him gently. “Okay, it’s alright.”

Luke kissed him back, his free hand coming up to run through Calum’s hair. His heart was hammering in his chest and as Calum pulled him in close, he felt like he should be worried, that letting Calum in so soon was _too_ soon, and he hated that part of him.

Calum hadn’t done a single thing to cause Luke to doubt him. If anything, he’d been so incredibly patient and steady, and instead of being able to see that and appreciate it, Luke was waiting to be hurt.

He’d never forgive Jack for destroying his trust in people.

But as Calum kissed him gently, between the soft sheets of his bed, Luke felt a tiny little piece of his heart slot back together again, and maybe this was the start of something new.

**

“Hi.”

Luke slammed the door to his apartment, and ignored Michael completely. He let his bag fall to the floor beside a pile of discarded shoes and crossed to the fridge to get himself a bottle of water.

“C’mon, you can’t ignore me forever.”

“I can try,” Luke snapped, turning around to set his glare on his best friend.

“It’s been two days,” Michael pointed out, pout on full display.

“Yeah, and it should be two _years_ after what you told Calum. What gives you the right to tell him personal, private things about me?”

“Okay, so maybe I was a little bit wrong in doing that, but I was only after your best interests!”

“I don’t care!” Luke shouted, slamming his bottled water down on the kitchen bench. “You have _no_ right to tell Calum who I sleep with, or how messed up my break up with Jack was! You don’t get to interfere!”

“Okay!” Michael shouted back. “I’m not disagreeing with you here, Jesus!”

Luke was seething, his fingers shaking with how angry he was. He’d been like that for two days now, actively avoiding Michael as much as he could, and when he was alone with him, he had to try his best not to hit him.

But he’d come home to shower before his date with Calum, and he knew Michael would be there and he’d been anxious the entire drive home from work. He didn’t want to be fighting with his best friend, but he was still hurt.

“I can just tell you really, really like Calum and I thought I was helping by giving him a heads up.”

“Well you weren’t,” Luke said flatly, a frown etched on his face. “You don’t get to decide _anything_ when it comes to my relationship with him. If I want to tell him about Jack, I will, when _I’m_ ready, not because you think he needs to be warned. Like, what the hell, Michael? Are you trying to drive him away?”

“No!” Michael protested. “Jesus, I was just letting him know that you’d been hurt before.”

“Was that to protect me, or him?”

Michael gaped at him. “You, dammit! I just can’t give up my life to pick up the pieces of your heart again!”

Luke felt the shame and embarrassment sink inside his stomach like a lead balloon. He looked down at his feet, feeling as though he was nine months in the past, reduced to nothing in the same kitchen he’d cried in so many times.

“I didn’t mean that like it sounded,” Michael said quickly, standing up from where he’d been sitting at the dining table. “I just meant that –“

“Yeah,” Luke said softly. “That I was such a burden when Jack cheated on me and broke my heart that you don’t want to do that again. Message received.”

“No,” Michael blurted, tripping over his feet to get to Luke, grabbing him by the shoulders. “I just meant that I don’t want to see you get hurt again.”

Luke fought his hold, shoving at Michael’s chest. “I get it,” he demanded. “My heartbreak is an inconvenience so it’s easier for you to drive potential boyfriends away.”

Michael was panicking, letting out a high pitched whine. “No! Jesus Christ, you know I always say stupid shit, I did _not_ mean that how it sounded!”

Luke fought him harder, shoving Michael away from him. “Go to hell, Michael.”

“No!” Michael shouted.

Luke moved away from him, going down the hallway to his room, Michael hot on his heels.

“Luke, please,” he begged. “I’m an idiot but I’m trying to look out for you, I swear.”

“Leave me alone,” Luke demanded, trying to shut the door to his room, Michael’s foot wedged in the gap so he couldn’t.

“Luke,” Michael tried again, his eyes wide with his distress and Luke did know – deep down – that Michael didn’t mean what he said, how he said it.

But that didn’t stop his feelings flooding through him, that _not good enough_ song running through his head for the millionth time.

“Just leave me alone,” Luke pleaded. “If I’m ever going to want to talk to you again, you need to leave me alone.”

Michael didn’t want to, Luke could see it in his eyes. He wanted to stay and fight it out until they were okay again, and Luke could let him.

Or Luke could take a shower and go out with Calum and try to salvage whatever they had before Calum ultimately decided Luke was too much and moved on.

“I’m sorry,” Michael whispered, taking his foot out the way of the door. “I love you, Luke. You know I do.”

“I know,” Luke said quietly. “But I want Calum to, alright? I want Calum to want me, not because I’m some broken idiot that got cheated on, but because he loves me. That might not happen now, because he knows shit about me that I wasn’t ready for him to know.”

“I’m sorry.”

Luke heaved out a tired sigh, “so am I,” and closed the door.

**

Luke cancelled his date with Calum.

Via _text message_ and he felt like such an idiot for doing it, but he just didn’t have it in him to shower and put on clean clothes and fake his way through their date. Not when he was thinking about Jack and Michael, and feeling low. Calum didn’t know him well enough to put up with his shit, just yet.

So he’d showered and crawled into bed and lay awake for hours, listening to the muted sounds of the TV from the living room and feeling bad for fighting with Michael. But he didn’t get up, couldn’t go and talk out their fight when he still felt so raw inside.

It was sometime close to ten when Michael knocked at his door, and Luke sighed.

“In the morning, Michael.”

The door handle twisted and the door opened, light flooding into Luke’s room. The brightness hurt his eyes and he looked away, covering his eyes with his forearm.

“I don’t want to do this now.”

“It’s, uh. It’s Calum.”

Luke dropped his arm from his face and sat up, looking over at Calum’s silhouette. “Oh.”

“Is this weird?” Calum asked.

Luke’s eyes slowly adjusted to the light and he tugged the covers up his body a little more. “You got my text, right?”

“Yeah,” Calum confirmed, stepping into Luke’s room and shut the door. “I wanted to see if you were okay.”

“Oh,” Luke murmured softly.

Calum crossed the room slowly, sitting down on the edge of Luke’s bed. “So, are you okay?”

Luke’s teeth were closed around his lip ring, digging into his skin until it hurt, and he just bit down harder to keep the emotion at bay.

Calum’s hand reached out to rest on his foot through the blankets, and Luke let out a soft, shaky sigh and moved towards him, almost crawling into his lap in his haste to wrap his arms around the other man’s shoulders.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Calum murmured, rubbing his back in slow circles.

“I’m fighting with Michael,” Luke mumbled softly, running his fingertips over the seam of Calum’s t-shirt. “I didn’t want you to know those things about me just yet.”

“I’m sorry,” Calum whispered. “Jesus, I feel like I blind sighted you.”

“It’s not your fault,” Luke assured him. “Michael thought he was doing the right thing by telling you, but it should’ve been my decision.”

Calum nodded, his arms pulling Luke in closer. “It doesn’t change anything for me, okay? I still like you.”

“I just feel like I have to tell you about Jack now, whether I’m ready or not.”

“Absolutely not,” Calum assured him softly, pulling back to cup Luke’s jaw. “When you’re ready, I’ll listen. You don’t have to avoid me because you think I want you to tell me.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Luke asked in a quiet voice. “Why are you so nice? Do you have some weird, deep secret?”

Calum laughed and his eyes crinkled. “I just like you, I guess. You’re not perfect and neither am I and I like that. I like you.”

Luke kissed him softly. “Will you stay the night?”

“Yeah,” Calum mumbled softly. “I was hoping you’d ask.”

Luke wrapped his arms around Calum’s torso and tugged him onto the bed, the two of them landing in a tangled pile, and letting out soft breaths of laughter. “I like you too,” Luke whispered, leaning down to peck Calum’s nose.

“Good,” Calum mumbled, kicking off his shoes. “Because I’m not done with you yet.”

Luke laughed, curling up against Calum’s side. “Yeah?”

“Definitely,” Calum mumbled, leaning in to kiss him gently. “That okay with you?”

“More than okay,” Luke whispered, before Calum was deepening the kiss and Luke was fast forgetting his own name.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I could give any aspiring writers some advice...don't write a story in one word doc. Because as you write, you'll have to go back and split it into chapters, and it won't ever work out how you want it to, and you'll end up like me. Posting an 18 page chapter that feels like it runs on too long :(
> 
> I hope this chapter makes sense! And I hope it makes up for any of the shorter chapters I've posted so far. Comment and let me know!
> 
> xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Luke wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. He’d met with new clients all the time, in fact, that was his _job_.

Custom orders meant big money, and for every wedding cake he did, Luke would invest some of it back into Lola’s. Whether it was a new mixer, or splurging on the vanilla bean paste imported from the US, he always made sure that the profit wasn’t lost on things like insurance or rate rises.

So he tried to think of it that way, smoothing his hands down the front of his clean, black apron as he counted down the minutes until Calum was set to arrive with his sister. He had everything he needed – his diary, some notepaper, a portfolio of cakes he’d done in the past and a list of the flavours he was known for.

But he still felt nervous, and Casey was giving him weird looks every time Luke double checked he had a pen that worked, and that nothing was caught in his teeth.

He hoped that the anxiety would wane when the Hood’s arrived, but as soon as he saw Calum out front of the bakery, it was as if Luke’s heart started hammering harder in his chest.

He spied on the siblings from behind the partially closed door to the kitchen, and was momentarily jealous he’d never had a sister. Growing up with two older brothers hadn’t always been the best, and Luke could remember begging his mother when he was a kid for a little sister.

He was stuck watching the smile on Calum’s face as the two of them shared a laugh as they entered the bakery, and Luke felt warmth flood his chest like it always did when he saw Calum.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t see Casey coming, he didn’t see the door being shoved open and he sure as hell wasn’t expecting the door to hit him in the _face_.

Luke’s eyes watered almost immediately just as Casey realized what he’d done, and all Luke could think about was that he probably broke his nose, and his first chance to meet Calum’s sister would be ruined because of the inevitable river of blood flowing out of his face.

“Oh _shit_ ,” Casey breathed, letting the kitchen door swing shut and reached out to touch Luke’s chin. “Are you okay?”

Luke pulled his hand away from his face, expecting to see his fingers covered in blood. “Am I dead?”

Casey bit down on his bottom lip, moving Luke’s face towards the kitchen light. “I think you’re good.”

Luke sniffed slowly, his face aching and his eyes watering and he couldn’t _believe_ his luck. “Am I bleeding?”

“No,” Casey assured him, a smile breaking out on his face. “Holy shit, that would’ve been _epic_.”

Luke rolled his eyes, ducking away from the door to catch his reflection in the small mirror near the back door. His nose was a little red and his eyes were still watery, but for the most part, he was okay.

“So, your eleven o’clock is here.”

Luke found Casey’s eyes in the mirror and he rolled his. “Thanks, man.”

Casey laughed and disappeared out into the store, and Luke could hear him greeting Calum and Mali.

Luke took an extra second to dab away the tears in his eyes, and gingerly poked at his nose, and was satisfied when no blood appeared. He took a deep breath, pulled himself together, and headed for the kitchen door.

**

“No, I think I like that one better.”

“Why? You know you’re only going to be disappointed.”

“I have to cater for my _husband_ , Cal.”

Luke was smirking in amusement, looking between the Hood siblings with glee. They were crazy cute together, with their matching almond shaped eyes and caramel skin, and Calum was so attentive and sweet towards his big sister, and at times, Luke forgot he was the baby of the family.

“I think you should go with your gut,” Calum insisted. “You like that one.”

Mali sighed, flipping through Luke’s portfolio, tapping her nails over the glossy pictures. “I’m really sorry,” she apologized, looking up at Luke.

He smiled. “It’s honestly fine. This is your wedding cake, it should be perfect.”

Calum smiled over at him, and Luke blushed, just a tiny bit.

“How about we try this,” Luke suggested, pulling the portfolio away from Mali. “Just talk to me about what comes to mind when you think about your wedding cake.”

She bit down on her lip, pushing her jet black hair over her shoulder, and reached for the scrapbook abandoned on the table. “Four tiers,” she began, flipping through the messy pages full of magazine cut outs and random swatches of fabric that made up her wedding look book. “Pristine white, with blue and purple hydrangea flowers like kind of a nest on top? Lilac ribbon wrapped around the tiers and – I’m sorry, do you want me to slow down?”

The moment Mali had started to describe her cake, Luke had picked up his pen and took notes. This was probably his favourite part of meeting a bride for the first time, listening to her describing her dream cake.

“No, I’m good, go on.”

Mali smiled. “Okay, so, lilac ribbon around the tiers, right? Maybe some scattered flowers on the bottom tier? Oh, and maybe a few butterflies? Like, pretty butterflies. And maybe some of those little pearl dots,” she described excitedly, flipping through the pages of her scrapbook quickly, and pointed to a picture before sliding it towards him. “Like this?”

Luke smiled. “That’s beautiful.”

Mali grinned. “Right?”

“Now, flavour,” Luke prompted.

The smile slipped from Mali’s face and she looked over at Calum.

“C’mon,” Calum prodded softly. “It’s your _wedding_ cake. You only get one, Mali.”

She looked back at Luke. “What’s your best chocolate combo?”

This was Luke’s _second_ favourite part. Creating a cake in his mind and in the minds of his customers.

“Okay,” he began, setting his pen down. “Your fiancé isn’t a chocolate lover, correct.”

Mali nodded. “He’s one of those weird health nuts.”

“Then one of the tiers has to be chocolate and raspberry. It really appeals to die hard chocolate lovers, but the tartness of the raspberry really cuts through the richness, and it is my most popular combination.”

“Okay,” Mali nodded.

“Then for the other three tiers, go big or go home,” he grinned. He got up from the table to get to the display case, bring out a platter with mini cupcakes on it. He set the tray down in front of Calum and Mali. “This is the fun part,” he smiled.

“I get to eat those?” Mali asked.

“Absolutely,” Luke grinned. “Calum told me you were a chocolate fan, so these are my most popular. Now, we have the chocolate and raspberry I mentioned, then a peanut butter chocolate, tiramisu, chocolate and salted caramel, traditional chocolate fruit cake, then red velvet to spice things up.”

Mali looked from the cupcakes to Luke and grinned. “This is officially my favourite wedding planning day.”

Luke laughed. “I get that a lot.”

Twenty minutes and fifteen mini cupcakes later, Luke had a picture in his head of Mali’s wedding cake.

“I can’t thank you enough,” Mali stressed, pulling him into a quick hug as the Hood’s prepared to leave.

“It’s my pleasure,” Luke smiled, catching Calum’s eye.

“Calum told me how talented you were, and I think gorging myself on cupcakes makes it obvious that I agree.”

Luke laughed.

“Plus, Calum hasn’t had a boyfriend in a while, so it’s nice to meet you.”

Luke felt his cheeks burn red hot, and he avoided Calum’s eyes. Were they _boyfriends_? The conversation hadn’t happened, and Luke hadn’t really been looking forward to it, if he was honest with himself. But they ended most days making out desperately in the kitchen, and would usually text until one of them fell asleep when they parted ways. It felt _right_ , and the feelings inside of Luke felt realer than they had in so long, and yeah, he wanted to be Calum’s boyfriend.

“We, uh, haven’t,” Calum mumbled. “Shit, Mali.”

Mali grinned, poking her index finger into her brother’s red cheek. “You’re so cute, Hood. Seriously.”

“We’re going,” Calum insisted, grabbing at her hand and smiled at Luke. “I’ll call you later?”

Luke nodded, his own cheeks pink.

“Kiss!”

“Oh my God,” Calum squeaked, shoving his meddling sister in the side.

Luke leant in, pressing a kiss to Calum’s cheek. “Happy?”

Mali laughed, wrapping her arm around Calum’s shoulder. “Alright, you guys are too cute.”

“We’re going,” Calum repeated again, his eyes on Luke for a moment.

Luke lifted his hand in a wave, and watched Calum and Mali leave the bakery.

**

“Are we talking now?”

Luke nudged the door to the apartment shut with his foot, and twisted his key in the lock. Michael was sitting on top of the dining room table, his feet on one of the chairs. His expression was hopeful, and Luke was _tired_ and he really didn’t want to end up in a fight.

“C’mon Luke,” he pressed. “It’s been a week.”

Luke sagged back against the closed door, letting his heavy bag of textbooks hit the floor. “You’re an asshole.”

“I _know_ ,” Michael stressed. “I am seriously not debating that fact.”

“You don’t get to do shit like that,” Luke insisted. “You don’t get to tell my boyfriend things about me that I’m not ready to tell them. You don’t get to force me into opening up about Jack before I’m ready.”

“I’m sorry, your _boyfriend_?”

Luke rolled his eyes. “ _That’s_ what you’re paying attention to?”

“I’m sorry!” Michael insisted shrilly. “You just haven’t had a boyfriend in a while, and usually you tell me stuff like that, and I know that I don’t deserve it right now, I just…I want to know.”

Through Luke’s hazy mind he remembered Calum showing up at the bakery the day after Luke had met with him and Mali. He’d been bashful and stumbling over his words but had finally just said it – _boyfriends, yeah?_ – and Luke had kissed him and pushed him up against the sink before Casey busted them, and then they’d _both_ been bashful and Calum had almost sprinted out of the bakery.

He’d wanted to tell Michael, but he was still holding onto the anger he’d felt.

“It’s only new,” Luke told him quietly. “I met his sister last weekend and she’d called me his boyfriend, and so I spoke to Calum on Sunday and we made it official, or whatever.”

“I want to know that stuff,” Michael said softly, pout evident in his tone. “I hate not knowing shit about you.”

“Well you were an asshole.”

“I was,” Michael nodded. “But I’m ready to stop being an asshole and I’m ready to be your best friend again and I promise I won’t even _look_ at Calum if you don’t want me to.”

Luke rolled his eyes, abandoning his bag to move further into the apartment, stopping in front of Michael. “Just keep your mouth shut, okay?”

Michael nodded quickly, a smile spreading over his face. “You have my word.”

Luke rolled his eyes, leaned in, and kissed Michael on the cheek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I feel like every chapter after the monster one before this will pale in comparison! But I hope you like it, please let me know!
> 
> Also, come find me on tumblr if you want. I'm crash-queen!


	9. Chapter 9

“Why are you so nervous?”

Luke rolled his eyes, his fingers laced with Calum’s as they surveyed the packed bar in front of them, and Luke could feel sweat forming on his brow and upper lip.

Even though Michael had _met_ Calum, it still didn’t mean Luke wasn’t worrying about the possibility that they might not get along. Especially after Michael’s loose lips had driven a wedge between them, and Calum was still holding onto the anger on Luke’s behalf, despite Luke insisting that he was getting over it.

This just felt like _more_ , because Michael was bringing Ashton and it was all feeling incredibly _real_ now. That he was in a relationship, that Calum was his _boyfriend_ and he was still trying to forget the ugliness with Jack and he wasn’t sure if he was going to screw it up or not.

“I just want you and Michael to get along.”

“We will,” Calum promised, squeezing his hand. “Even though I still think he’s a dick.”

Luke bit down on his lip ring. He _knew_ Michael, and he knew that if Calum showed even the tiniest bit of judgement, Michael might get nasty. He wasn’t intentionally horrible, but his defence mechanism was to attack.

“Okay, I need you to not think that.”

Calum furrowed his eyebrows, stopping behind a few people near the bar. “What do you mean?”

“Look, I get that he’s a dick but he’s also _really_ insecure and it’s important to me that you and him get on. Because Ashton’s going to be here and Michael will be really obnoxious, but he’s not a bad person.”

Calum let go of Luke’s hand, moving it to rest on the small of Luke’s back to pull him closer as people tried to wedge past them. “I don’t hate him, Luke.”

“I know,” Luke said softly, teeth closing over his lip ring and his hands resting on Calum’s strong chest. “He’s just…difficult.”

“I’ve met him,” Calum pointed out with a smile, leaning in to kiss Luke gently. “We got on really well, remember?”

“I know,” Luke mumbled against his lips. “He’s just…”

Calum kissed him again. “Don’t worry.”

Luke melted a little bit, fingernails curling against Calum’s chest. “Okay.”

Calum smiled, his hand moving down to squeeze Luke’s ass. “C’mon, you want a beer?”

Luke flushed and nodded, and let Calum lead him towards the bar.

**

“So, you’re in construction?”

Luke couldn’t shake the anxiety he felt, even though he and Calum had been standing and talking to Michael and Ashton for ten minutes and nothing particularly bad had happened. He was just weary; mindful of what he said because he knew Michael would jump on anything, despite how innocuous it seemed, and he’d turn it into a dirty joke.

“Yeah, I’m actually doing the Wadeville/Staplyton Road expansion.”

Ashton nodded his head. “Yeah, Mikey mentioned. That’s how you two met?”

Calum smiled and nodded, squeezing Luke’s hip. “Yeah, a few months back.”

Luke felt like his entire face was flushed red, standing close to Calum with his arm draped around his waist. He could feel Michael’s eyes on him, and could see the smirk on his face, and he was trying to avoid looking at him, because he’d no doubt comment on the fact that there was very little space between Luke and Calum’s bodies, how that despite the mugginess of the club, they were pressed together from knees to chests.

“How long have you and Michael been dating?”

Luke inwardly cringed – he _knew_ he forgot to tell Calum about something.

“Oh,” Ashton said in surprise, shifting his weight from his right foot to his left, his eyes on Michael. “We’re just…we have a few classes together.”

“Yeah,” Michael added, his own demeanour slightly on edge. “Poetry, right? And uh, what’s that one class called?”

“English composition?”

Michael nodded quickly, taking a big gulp from his glass of beer. “So, hey Ash, wanna dance?”

Luke watched with amusement as Michael grabbed Ashton’s hand, and barely gave the other man a chance to put his drink down before he was being tugged away into the crush of bodies on the dancefloor, leaving Luke and Calum in their dust.

“So, did I say the wrong thing?” Calum asked, eyebrows raised.

“I forgot to tell you,” Luke admitted. “Nothing is official with those two. Michael is very anti-relationship, and it seems to work for them, not putting a label on it.”

“Ashton’s really nice.”

Luke smiled. “He is, isn’t he? I really think he’s good for Michael, but getting Michael to admit he even _likes_ him is impossible. They’ve been fooling around for months.”

“Sometimes people don’t want to have the conversation,” Calum shrugs, taking a sip of his beer. “Sometimes it’s simpler to just _be_ , you know?”

Luke smiled, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Calum’s lips. “I love that.”

“Yeah?” Calum murmured, setting his beer down to wrap his arm low around Luke’s waist. “I’ve got heaps more, if you’re interested?”

Luke laughed, smoothing his fingers along Calum’s collar. “Oh, I’m interested.”

Calum leant in to join their lips together again, and Luke _whimpered._

“That’s embarrassing,” Luke whispered softly.

Calum laughed, squeezing his hip. “It’s cute. _You’re_ cute.”

Luke bit down on his lip ring, looking over at Calum from underneath his eyelashes. “Spend the night?”

The playful smile slipped from Calum’s face, and his lips quirked into a smirk. “To _sleep_ , right?”

Luke laughed softly, leaning in to nudge their noses together. “We can sleep, _after_.”

Calum laughed, and leant forward to seal their lips in a kiss.

**

Luke was panting.

His chest was aching with the effort to breathe, because he hadn’t felt quite like _this_ in such a long time, and despite his embarrassment about being somewhat inexperienced, Calum seemed to anticipate his anxiety and was so good at taking the lead, pushing Luke up against his closed bedroom door once they’d tumbled through, both of them shirtless and pawing at each other’s bodies, even though Luke’s hands were trembling.

He seemed to forget to reciprocate as Calum undressed him bare, fingertips dragging over his exposed skin. He was only aware of how _hard_ he was, his erection straining as his boxer briefs were pulled down and then that was it.

He hadn’t been _that_ naked in front of another person in almost a year – Rian simply didn’t count, because he couldn’t _remember_ – and he was suddenly very conscious of just how long it had been.

“Shit,” Luke whispered softly, his hands hanging at his sides nervously, fingertips drumming against his thighs.

“You’re beautiful,” Calum whispered, still on one knee from where he’d taken Luke’s briefs off. He eased onto both of his knees, hands gripping Luke’s hips, and pressed his mouth against the space of skin under his bellybutton.

Luke gasped, letting his head fall back against the closed bedroom door, listening to the resounding _thunk_ of his head hitting the wood.

He was suddenly extremely glad he’d told Michael to stay at Ashton’s.

His roommate had raised an eyebrow and demanded an explanation, and Luke’s response spilled out before he could stop himself.

_Because I’m hopefully getting **laid** tonight, and I don’t want **you** ruining it._

Luke never would’ve been able to relax knowing Michael was down the hall.

In fact, he didn’t even want to _think_ about his best friend, not when Calum’s tongue was sliding over his skin as his fingertips pressed in against his hipbones.

“Calum,” Luke moaned pitifully, his mouth dry and fingers still trembling at his sides.

“You can tell me,” Calum murmured against his skin, still dragging his lips over Luke’s soft stomach. “How long’s it been?”

Luke could remember the last time he had sex.

It was break up sex – _no,_ it was _hate_ sex – and he’d regretted it the moment Jack had finished, because the other man had held him down and fucked him hard, and Luke felt his heart break further in his chest.

It was unsatisfying and emotionally draining and Luke was mad at himself for so long after the end of their relationship, for letting Jack use him, _again_.

“About a year, since Jack.” Luke whispered breathlessly, his eyes crushed shut.

“Shit,” Calum murmured, his teeth nipping against the skin towards Luke’s right hip, his tongue soothing the mark a moment later.

“You?” Luke questioned, because he hoped Calum would say the same, because at least then they’d _both_ be in the same boat.

“Six months, give or take,” Calum mumbled. “No one since I met you.”

That made Luke smile, made him look down at Calum who was pressing his tongue against Luke’s skin. “Hey,” he called down to him, reaching out to run his fingers through the mess of dark curls.

Calum looked up, his mouth wet, and smiled.

“I have feelings for you.”

Calum’s smile seemed to widen, and he nuzzled his nose against Luke’s stomach. “Same.”

“No,” Luke whispered, his fingers tightening in Calum’s hair. “You don’t get it. I haven’t done this since Jack.”

“I know,” Calum whispered, the words imprinted against Luke’s stomach. “And whenever you’re ready to talk about him, we can.”

“Tomorrow,” Luke breathed softly, his knees threatening to buckle. “In the morning, okay?”

Calum nodded, getting up off the floor to press their mouths together in a slow kiss.

Luke’s hands moved quickly, his fingertips running down the front of Calum’s toned stomach to the button on his jeans, popping it quickly and dragging down his zipper.

“I’ll be good for you,” Calum whispered, kissing away from Luke’s lips and down his law. “However you want it.”

“I wanna be fucked,” Luke groaned out honestly, his teeth closing over his bottom lip at the candidness of his statement.

Calum laughed softly, teeth closing over Luke’s neck. “Been a while, hm?”

Luke never topped with Jack. The other man didn’t like it, didn’t like being submissive. By the time their relationship was over, Luke understood why.

But Luke always liked how it felt to have a man inside of him, to hold him close and press kisses to his mouth as they made love, and in all the time he’d been alone, even his own touch couldn’t really replicate the feeling.

“Calum,” Luke whispered out softly. “Get on with it, yeah?”

Calum smiled against his skin and pressed his tongue to the teeth marks on Luke’s neck. “Want me to at least get you on the bed?”

“No,” Luke whined softly. “Want you to get your pants off and your fingers in me and then I want your dick.”

“Honesty is such a good quality in a person,” Calum mumbled softly, fingers curling around Luke’s necklace to give it a gentle tug.

Luke knew they’d take their time eventually.

Eventually, he wanted Calum on his back spread out on his bed, with Luke’s tongue inside of him, or to be bent over the kitchen sink and bracketed by Calum’s strong arms.

They had _time_ to take their time, but Luke was equally as nervous as he was turned on, and he just wanted to get on with it, already. He needed to prove to himself that he was wanted, that Calum _wanted_ him.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Luke,” Calum whispered, his hands reaching down to shove his pants and briefs off, stepping back to kick them off carelessly, pausing to pull off his socks, too.

Luke blushed at the compliment, and tried not to stare at Calum’s erection as the man rid himself of his clothes. Luke hadn’t seen another dick in so long, and he didn’t hesitate to reach out and curl his hand around it, squeezing gently as Calum choked on a breath and fell against him gently.

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Calum moaned, panting wetly against Luke’s neck. “Warn a guy, would you?”

Luke kissed his temple, switching up his grip around Calum’s cock and started to slowly stroke, his thumb sliding over the wet head achingly slow.

Calum whimpered, his hands flat against the closed door next to Luke’s shoulders, teeth closing down on the tender skin of Luke’s throat.

“I’ve been thinking of this for a while,” Luke whispered softly, his free hand on the back of Calum’s neck, pulling him up for a slow kiss. “Been thinking of _you_.”

“Yeah,” Calum panted against his mouth, tongue licking Luke’s bottom lip. “Thought about me like this?”

“Like this, and more,” Luke answered honestly, flicking his wrist to pull another moan out of Calum. “Of you inside me. Of me inside _you_.”

Calum whimpered.

“Of what you look like when you come.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Calum ground out, bucking his hips against Luke’s fist. “If you want me to fuck you, you gotta stop.”

“That’s all it takes?” Luke teased gently, fingers loosening around Calum gently. “Just my touch and a few dirty words?”

Calum growled, pushing Luke’s hand away and pressed his hot, hard erection into the younger man’s hip. “Yeah, that’s all it takes.”

Luke blushed bright red, his eyes pressing shut as his stomach bottomed out and he tried not to lose the confidence he’d found.

“Lube?”

Luke thought of the brand new bottle in his bedside table drawer, and the unopened box of condoms beside it. He wasn’t sure if he’d been expecting them to sleep together when he stopped at Coles for paper towel and frozen pizza last week, but he’d ended up in front of the condom section nonetheless.

He’d panicked, realizing he didn’t actually _know_ the size of Calum’s dick. He’d _felt_ it a few times, when their desperate making out in his kitchen would turn to dry humping and Luke would get shy about it, and insist he wasn’t going to be as desperate as to suck dick in the kitchen his _grandmother_ occupied for most of her life.

So he’d grabbed a box of large Durex condoms and snatched up the closest bottle of lube before hurrying to the registers, saying a quick prayer of gratitude at the addition of self-serve registers in his local Coles store, and rang up his purchases quickly.

As he scanned the items in his basket; paper towel, mint choc chip ice cream, two frozen pizzas, the condoms, the lube, and then a _zucchini_ , he was thankful once again he didn’t have to make awkward conversation with a teenager as they rang up his lube and then a phallic shaped vegetable leaving them _both_ thinking about the obvious.

Luke would’ve tried to justify it – _oh God, it’s for **dinner**_ , _I swear!_ – and would’ve made it ten times worse, so he was elated when he was hurrying out of the supermarket with his bags and his dignity intact.

“Beside table,” Luke panted softly, not wanting to let Calum go, but released him with the knowledge that doing so meant he’d get his orgasm faster.

He took a moment to regulate his breathing as Calum ventured further into the dimly lit room, tugging open the drawer to find the items. He snorted – and Luke _grinned_ – and walked back over to Luke with a cocky swagger, a smirk on his lips.

“ _Large_ , hm?”

Luke laughed, rolling his eyes playfully. “I felt it, I knew you weren’t concealing something _small_.”

Calum grinned widely, closing his fist around the condom and leant in to kiss Luke slowly. “Your consideration is much appreciated.”

Luke grinned against his mouth, wrapping his arms around Calum’s shoulders, fingertips pressing in against the back of his neck gently.

“Hold,” Calum whispered, pressing the condom against Luke’s chest.

Luke reached down to take it, their fingertips skating together. He wasn’t sure why it felt so intimate – considering they were both _naked_ – but Calum’s eyes were so dark and full of want and Luke felt like he was pinned by it.

Calum kissed him hard, biting at Luke’s lip ring before pulling away to spill lube over his fingers, his concentration elsewhere for a moment.

Luke watched, his own teeth closing around the small ring of metal, watching Calum’s long, tanned fingers rub together before he was abandoning the bottle on the carpet.

“Jesus,” Calum whispered, leaning in to pass his tongue over Luke’s clavicle. “I’ve been thinking about this for so long.”

Luke whimpered, his hands curling around the back of Calum’s skull, holding him gently as the older man took control.

Calum grabbed for Luke’s right leg, his fingers hooking around the back of his knee and pulled up, guiding the long limb around his hip.

Luke let out a soft squeak, curling the toes on his left foot into the carpet as Calum’s fingers brushed his inner thigh.

Calum kissed him, their mouths sliding together as his fingers pushed between Luke’s cheeks, his index finger pressing teasingly against his entrance.

“Cal,” Luke whined out, nudging his nose against Calum’s cheek.

“Jesus,” Calum griped softly. “You’re so demanding.”

Luke grinned, hiding his flushed cheeks against Calum’s shoulder, hands roaming his back. It was wiped off his face when Calum bracketed him closer to the door, and gently eased his finger inside.

Luke tightened the leg he had over Calum’s hip, his heel pressing against the older man’s lower back to pull him closer, mouth pressed against his tanned shoulder.

“You okay?”

“Mhm,” Luke mumbled out, concentrating on the feeling of Calum’s finger, the desperate stretch of having him inside. “M’so glad it’s you.”

Calum smiled against his neck, sinking his finger all the way inside, and kissed over Luke’s skin.

Luke could almost feel whatever it was Calum wasn’t saying, and instead of being nervous about that – he had hated when Jack was quiet – he seemed to revel in it, this time. There was no desire to talk, not when Calum was holding onto him so tightly, and gently sliding his finger in and out of Luke with the upmost care.

Luke’s head end up thumped back against the door as Calum’s second finger eased in beside the first, and Luke could feel that desperate clench deep in his stomach as the pads of Calum’s fingers grazed against his prostate.

It was a feeling he wasn’t able to replicate himself, and he let out a deep, pleasurable sigh, and Calum laughed.

“Good?” he murmured.

“Yeah,” Luke sighed again, kissing Calum’s shoulder.

Calum tilted his head and pressed his nose against Luke’s cheek until he lifted his head, and sealed their lips in a slow, burning kiss.

It was enough for Luke to forget the fingers inside of him, concentrating only on the hot, sensual press of Calum’s tongue, how much he poured into the kiss that had Luke’s knee buckling.

“Shit!” he gasped, his left leg bowing just a little, causing Calum’s fingers jerk inside of him.

“Oh God,” Calum laughed softly. “Are you okay?”

Luke grinned, wincing only slightly. “I’m fine. I guess sex against a door isn’t smart in our old age.”

Calum scoffed, easing his fingers out of Luke. “So, you’ll let me get you on the bed? Make love to you nice and proper?”

Luke blushed, letting his right foot find the floor. “Why are you so perfect?”

Calum wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist, pulling him away from the door and kissed him slowly, walking backwards to where Luke’s bed was. “I’m definitely not perfect,” he assured him, kissing over Luke’s jaw. “But you bring out the best in me.”

Luke let out a surprised burst of laughter as Calum tipped them both over onto his bed, Luke rolling onto his back as Calum slid on top of him, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“So beautiful.”

Luke blushed, his eyes closing against the heat of Calum’s gaze, and he let out a soft laugh. “I dropped the condom.”

Calum laughed, leaning down to kiss over his jaw. “Lucky there’s a whole box of them, hm? Did I mention they were _large_?”

Luke laughed. “Did you think I maybe bought them for _me_?”

Calum scoffed, his hands pushing Luke’s legs open, his slick fingers pressing between his cheeks once more. “Give me five minutes and I’ll show you how large it is.”

Luke shuddered, his cheeks still flushed and hot, his bottom lip between his teeth as Calum’s fingers slid inside of him once more, and he let out a soft moan.

Calum rutted against his thigh, his desperate erection begging for some attention.

Luke tried not to concentrate on Calum’s dick, and more on his fingers, at how they scissored and coaxed him open, the pads of them grazing his prostate on every third thrust. It was enough to have him falling apart, just a little bit, because Calum really was perfect.

“M’just,” Luke whimpered out softly. “I’m ready, okay?”

“Are you?” Calum whispered against his lips, biting down against Luke’s bottom lip. “You sure?”

“Yes,” Luke hissed softly, rolling his hips back against Calum’s hand. “Jesus, I just _want_ you.”

Calum chuckled softly, pulling his fingers out of Luke gently. “Luke?”

Luke smiled, looking up at Calum, and reached up to guide an unruly curl back into place. “Yeah?”

“I want to tell you that I love you. Not because we’re going to have sex, but because I really, actually do. Is that okay?”

Luke was floored, his hand freezing where it was, and he could feel dread settle heavily in his stomach.

“Luke?”

“I, uh,” he whispered. “Are you sure?”

Calum frowned. “Sure?”

“If you love me?” Luke asked in a rush. “Because, it’s okay if you don’t.”

“Am I sure if I love you?” Calum asked softly. “Of course I’m sure. I’d never say it if I didn’t mean it – oh.”

Luke swallowed, looking away from Calum’s eyes and focused on the closed door to his ensuite.

“Jesus,” Calum whispered, leaning down to press his nose against Luke’s cheek. “He told you he did, when he didn’t, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Luke confirmed softly. “So…I just want you to be sure.”

“I’m sure,” Calum promised softly, his lips dragging against Luke’s jaw as he spoke. “And it’s okay if you don’t.”

“I do,” Luke whispered softly. “I think I do, honest.”

Calum guided Luke’s face back towards him and kissed him passionately, their mouths moving in a fast paced kiss, Calum’s tongue pressing into Luke’s mouth to wipe the memory of the lies from his mind.

It worked, Luke soon forgot about everything, and all he could really focus on was Calum touching him; the gentle press of his fingertips against his inner thigh, the weight of Calum’s knee against his.

“I’m not going to say it,” Calum whispered against his mouth, pulling back to pant for breath. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Luke nodded quickly, his hands pulling Calum down for another kiss, letting out a soft moan into his mouth.

Calum rocked his hips forward against Luke’s and moaned, grabbing at his thighs and pulling the younger man back against him to grind forward again.

Luke moaned, rocking back against the movements. “Yeah, okay?” he panted. “Want you.”

Calum nodded quickly, pressing four quick, hard kisses to Luke’s mouth before pulling away to open the bedside table drawer, grabbing for another condom.

Luke’s head was spinning as the older man ripped it open and put it on, and Luke felt like he couldn’t get a breath until Calum was pushing his knees up towards his chest, and preparing to push inside.

When he did, Luke groaned, his teeth closing over his lip ring and his eyes crushing shut and he was whimpering Calum’s name softly, hands on the other man’s forearms, his nails digging in harshly.

Calum moaned, leaning down to drag his mouth over Luke’s neck, coming to a stop when he was fully inside.

“Move,” Luke requested softly, letting out a dark moan as Calum did.

“Like that?” Calum whispered, his hips rolling perfectly. “You like that?”

“Yes,” Luke gasped out, wrapping his legs loosely around Calum’s hips, rocking back against him quickly.

“What else do you like?” Calum asked, his hands supporting himself where they were planted either side of Luke’s shoulders.

“I like you,” Luke whined softly.

Calum laughed. “Such a cliché answer, very cute.”

Luke’s eyes rolled back into his head, back arching off the mattress just a little. “Calum, seriously.”

“I know,” Calum whispered, thrusting his hips a little harder.

Luke lost himself in the movement of Calum’s hips, and the desperate drag inside of him. It was everything he wanted with the man he’d always wanted, and despite the fact Calum was going pretty hard, Luke needed more.

“Give it to me,” Luke whispered, pressing his mouth against Calum’s cheek, speaking right against his skin. “Okay, baby?”

Calum groaned, spurned on by the nickname and thrust harder, and Luke fell apart. He was already on the edge and he could _taste_ it, nights spent in bed thinking about Calum with his hand on his dick was _nothing_ compared to the real thing.

Not as Calum bit down on the skin of his neck and thrust harder, their bodies moving in perfect synchronization, Luke’s nails digging into Calum’s back, and Calum’s hips slamming against Luke’s. It was exactly what he’d needed, to feel safe and cared for and _loved_ and Luke _did_.

He felt it in the kisses Calum pressed to his lips, and the way his hips didn’t snap _too_ hard, and how his hand ran down Luke’s thigh to pull him closer. It felt different, and Luke really was glad that he was doing this with Calum.

“M’close.”

“Yeah,” Luke agreed softly, letting out a soft whimper. “Want you to come.”

“Yeah,” Calum groaned out.

“Inside me,” Luke whispered, biting at Calum’s jaw. “Want you inside me when you come.”

Calum choked out a groan, the hand holding Luke’s thigh moving between their bodies and wrapping tightly around Luke’s erection.

Luke let out a groan, arching his back at the attention, feeling his orgasm hurtling towards the finish line and as much as he wanted to hold off, as much as he wanted to watch Calum’s face when he came, Luke couldn’t stop himself.

Calum’s thumb pressed against the head of his erection and he gasped, thrusting back sharply before he was coming, spilling over Calum’s hand onto his own stomach.

Calum was lost just moments after, grabbing at Luke’s leg to pull him back harshly, slamming into him before he came, shuddering and trembling and slumping against Luke’s spent body.

Luke blinked, his arms wrapping around Calum’s shoulders, and fingertips drawing patterns against his skin as they both panted and ached for a solid inhale of breath. There was something about the weight of a man on top of him that Luke loved, the feeling of safety that it bought.

Calum grounded him, tied him to something real and it was more than just sex, for Luke.

“I love you.”

Luke smiled, nuzzling his nose against Calum’s hairline. “Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if it's my current headspace or not, but this sex scene seems awkward! I hope it doesn't come across like that to you guy!
> 
> I hope you're all having a good December so far, I feel like it's flying by so fast! Before we know it, it'll be Christmas and then New Year! Gosh, time is absolutely flying!
> 
> xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning...rape is mentioned a few times, if that's a no go zone for any of my wonderful readers <3

Luke blinked his eyes open, aware of the sound of a toilet flushing, and the ensuite door being opened, then closed.

He saw Calum, in his tight boxer briefs as he switched off the bathroom light and padded back over to the bed.

“Hey.”

Calum smiled, lifting the sheet and slid back into bed, his hands pulling Luke’s back against his front. “Hey. Did I wake you?”

Luke turned in his hold, draping his arm over Calum. “Yeah,” he murmured. “What time is it?”

“Just after four.”

Luke sighed. “I have to be up in an hour.”

“I really need to rethink this relationship,” Calum teased. “I don’t really like the early starts.”

“Shut up,” Luke grumped out softly, nuzzling in against Calum’s chest.

“How are you? Sleep okay?”

Luke nodded. “I’m great,” he murmured. “You?”

Calum pulled him in closer, kissing his forehead. “Yeah, never better.”

Luke was aiming to doze off back to sleep in Calum’s arms, chasing an extra hour of sleep. His whole body ached with exhaustion, but the best kind. The sex-exhaustion, because after their first time, their _second_ time had come an hour later, and Luke had lost some of his dexterity, so riding Calum had been a task, to say the least.

“You working today?”

“No,” Calum mumbled. “I plan to sleep all day and eat your food.”

Luke smiled. “You’re pretty cute, so I guess I’m cool with that.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, and Luke was almost on the edge of sleep again, when Calum spoke.

“Can we talk about him now?”

Luke’s stomach bottomed out, and could remember his promise from the night before. To tell Calum about the story of Jack, and now in the cold, harsh light of day, he wished he’d never uttered the words. To tell the story felt like he was admitting his own stupidity, and despite the amount of times Michael had tried to turn this thinking around, he was still so desperately ashamed to have been cheated on.

“We don’t have to,” Calum whispered against his shoulder.

“No,” Luke whispered, swallowing thickly. “We can.”

Luke pulled away, sitting up and dragging the sheet over his bare bottom half. “We should,” he nodded. “I just want to say it so it’s over.”

Calum sat up against the headboard, and reached out to hold Luke’s hand.

Luke sucked in a slow, shaky sigh. “I met him at Alex’s place one afternoon. I had an early class and I didn’t have my iPod so I thought I’d buy a CD. I walked in there and he was joking around with Alex and there was this feeling that came over me.”

He let out a sigh, looking down at his fingers laced with Calum’s. “He was charming and sweet and I’d given him my number before I even bought a CD. It seemed to just snowball from there, really. I was in love with him within a month, and he’d basically moved in here not long after. He was always so sweet, and he’d drop in at the bakery when he was on his lunch break.”

Luke sucked in a slow, shaky breath, unable to meet Calum’s eyes. “We were together for six months before it started to change, but I didn’t really pick up on it at first. He was just busier, and things were going well with the bakery so I didn’t have much time as I used to, either. I was disappointed that I didn’t get to see him as much, and he stopped staying over as often as he used to.”

Calum squeezed his hand, and Luke felt his bottom lip tremble.

“Michael was the voice of reason. He told me there was something fishy going on, but I was in love with him. But then he started showing up here drunk at all hours of the night. The first time he did, we had sex, but it wasn’t how it usually was. I _always_ bottomed, but he always made me feel so safe and loved. But that time, he just bent me over the bathroom sink and fucked me, like I was nothing at all.”

“Did he rape you?”

Luke’s head snapped up, and his eyes met Calum’s, to see the dark expression on the other man’s face. “W-what?”

“Did he force you?”

Luke had asked himself that so many times after the first time. How Jack wouldn’t kiss him, and he was _so_ drunk and sloppy, but Luke had wanted it, at first. He always wanted Jack. But he was rougher than usual, and it had _hurt_ , and Luke hadn’t even finished before Jack was pulling out and stumbling into his room to sleep.

“I don’t think so,” he finally answered Calum, though his voice was a little shaky. “He was a prick, but I don’t think he forced me.”

The answer didn’t seem to placate Calum much, his jaw set and a frown on his normally happy face.

“Things went downhill from there,” Luke sighed. “He’d show up for sex, and then we’d go to sleep and he’d be gone when I woke up. But then he was just showing up for sex and leaving after he was done. Michael told me, again and again that I deserved better, but I _loved_ him.

It took me _weeks_ to confront him, but he was never sober enough when he showed up here. He was never interested in talking, either, so every time I’d start to ask, he’d brush it off. I ended up going to the panel beaters where he worked, and that’s when it all fell apart.”

Luke could feel the tears build in his eyes, the harsh burn of emotion he wished he could be rid of. “He was _happy_. Laughing around with the mechanics and he reminded me of the Jack I first met. And then he saw me there, and he _changed_ , immediately. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the office and shut the door, and wanted to know why I was there.

I told him we needed to talk, that I wasn’t happy with how things were, and I wanted to know what was wrong. Like, if it was something I could _fix_. That’s when he told me the truth,” Luke whispered.

Calum was silent, his hand still in Luke’s, squeezing whenever Luke paused.

“He had a girlfriend,” Luke whispered softly, feeling a teardrop roll down his cheek. “And they had a baby girl, who was eight weeks old.”

“Wait, _what_?” Calum interrupted, his tone laced with disbelief. “He cheated?”

“On her, with me,” Luke whispered. “They’d been together for three years.”

Luke looked down at their hands. “He was so unemotional when he told me,” he whispered. “We’d been together for a _year_ , and he had a family with someone else.”

“Jesus Luke,” Calum whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to Luke’s temple. “I’m so sorry.”

Luke sniffed. “He showed up here that night, and we slept together. I couldn’t stop him, and I didn’t want to. I just thought that if I could be _good_ for him, he’d remember that he loved me, that he wanted to be with me. He finished and told me that he’d never loved me, that he was _straight_. He’d just been bored in his relationship and wanted something fun. I was _convenient._ ”

“Jesus,” Calum whispered.

“He broke my heart and left, and Michael put me back together again, but it took a while, I’m still not the same.”

Calum cupped his jaw, pulling Luke into a soft kiss. “I’m so sorry.”

Luke pulled away, feeling too emotionally raw to kiss Calum back. “What he did to me was the worst thing I’ve ever felt. How could I love someone as much as I loved Jack, and have him do that to me? I haven’t dated since, until I met you.”

“I love you,” Calum whispered, kissing over Luke’s cheek. “And I would never say that if I didn’t mean it, and I _do_.”

Luke nodded, leaning against Calum with a soft sigh. “I know you do,” he whispered. “I love you, too.”

Calum rubbed his back slowly, fingers carding through Luke’s hair.

“Can you promise me something?” Luke whispered.

“Anything,” Calum murmured softly, lacing his fingers with Luke’s and gave them a gentle squeeze.

“Don’t…don’t cheat on me, don’t lie to me. If you stop loving me, tell me. Please.”

Calum was quiet for a long moment, before he was pulling Luke in, pressing his lips to the apple of the younger man’s cheek. “I’ll never hurt you like that,” he promised.

Luke nodded, feeling the words sink inside of him, like a comfortable weight. It was as if he was finally free from the burden of Jack, that he’d let him go, to let Calum in.

And there was nothing about that that scared Luke.

Calum was _safe_.

**

“Was he good?”

Luke scoffed and dug his toes into Michael’s thigh. They were sitting at the table and chairs set in the bakery, on a particularly slow Sunday afternoon, eating gelato Luke had made on a whim that morning.

Michael had blown off his tutorial to drop in to see Luke, though his intentions weren’t as random – he wanted details.

“C’mon, you kick me out of _my_ apartment – “

“ _Our_ ,” Luke interrupted pointedly.

Michael rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine, _whatever_. You kick me out of _our_ apartment to have sex and I don’t get _details_?”

Luke smiled, spooning some passionfruit gelato into his mouth to avoid answering Michael’s question.

“He was bad, right?” Michael deduced. “Small dick? Couldn’t satisfy your insatiable needs?”

Luke rolled his eyes, kicking Michael under the table again. “I’ll have you know he is _perfectly_ proportioned, and it wasn’t at all unsatisfying.”

Michael huffed out a sigh. “At least tell me if it was good.”

“It was,” Luke nodded curtly. “Both times last night. And once this morning.”

Michael’s eyes bugged out of his head and he slammed his spoon down on the small table. “Luke Robert Hemmings!”

Luke laughed, his cheeks flushing with warmth as he thought about Calum. He’d left the older man naked between the sheets with a promise of bringing something home for dinner, and possibly round four, if he was up to it.

Luke had only _just_ managed to get out of the apartment before round four commenced then and there.

“I told him about Jack.”

Michael had picked up his spoon and was scooping up strawberry gelato before stopping to look over at Luke. “How’d that go?”

Luke nodded. “Okay. I think he probably understands why I’m so messed up.”

“So you told him about being cheated on and the baby and how he practically _raped_ you that last time?”

Luke cringed, and his stomach rolled, and he set his small cup down. “He didn’t rape me,” he said softly.

“You were _screaming_ , Luke,” Michael said hotly, reaching out to claim Luke’s abandoned dessert. “If the door wasn’t locked I would’ve burst in there and killed him.”

Luke shifted uncomfortably, wrapping his arms around himself. “Look, it doesn’t matter. The fact is, I told him about Jack being straight and using me and cheating on his girlfriend with me, and about the baby. I was honest, and it felt good to finally say it, and to not have someone laugh at me because of it.”

“No one would _laugh_ ,” Michael insisted softly. “You didn’t deserve it, Luke, even though for a long while you thought you did.”

Luke cleared his throat and sat up straighter in his seat. “Don’t you have a tute to go to?”

“Don’t you have a topic you shouldn’t be avoiding?”

“What’s the point, Michael?” Luke demanded irritably. “It’s ancient history and I’ve moved on and I love Calum, and we’re making a real go of it.”

Michael reached out to grab onto his wrist, squeezing his arm. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Luke could feel the burn of tears and he twisted his arm gently out of Michael’s hold. “Calum’s different.”

“I know,” Michael said softly. “It’s good you told him.”

Luke managed a small smile. “I feel better about it, you know? He knows the deep, dark secret.”

Michael smiled. “You’re growing up, and I like it.”

Luke rolled his eyes, the tension broken and he was relieved. “He told me he loved me.”

“Yeah?” Michael smiled. “And you do too, right?”

Luke nodded bashfully, looking down at his hands. “It’s a nice feeling, Mikey. To believe someone again.”

Michael got up and leant over to press a kiss to Luke’s forehead. “I’m proud of you. But I want to go _home_.”

Luke laughed. “Of course you can go home. Calum might still be there, so be _nice_ and I’ll bring you something yummy.”

Michael kissed his forehead again and picked up his bag, juggling the two cups of gelato. “Okay! I’ll see you later!”

Luke laughed, watching his best friend scramble out of the bakery, the door bell ringing in his wake.

**

“Cal!” Luke slammed his head back against his closed bedroom door, and was struck with a case of déjà vu.

He was still in his work clothes; black skinny jeans dotted with flour and a loose white button down with a raspberry stain on the breast. Calum had barely let him get a foot into his room before he was pushing him against the door and wrestling Luke’s pants open so he could drop to his knees and blow him.

Which was where Calum had been for the past few excruciating minutes, and Luke’s hands in his hair were rough as he dragged the older man in, thrusting forward into his mouth without any control whatsoever.

Calum coughed, pulling off for just a second to breathe and regroup, before his mouth was sucking Luke down again.

Luke was whining, being careful not be _too_ loud, mindful that Michael was in the living room and watching _Game of Thrones_. The last thing he needed was more shtick from his best friend about his sex life.

“Close,” Luke panted out, licking over his bottom lip.

Calum sucked harder, taking as much of Luke into his mouth as he could, stroking what he couldn’t fit. He was consistent and a rather diligent dick sucker, and Luke filed that compliment away for another time, because he was hurtling towards his orgasm _fast_.

“Coming!” he squeaked, tugging harshly at Calum’s hair before his hips stuttered and he was coming, shaking and moaning through it.

Calum swallowed, pulling back to press soft kisses to the head of Luke’s dick, his hands braced on Luke’s bare thighs.

“Cal,” Luke moaned softly, pushing him away as he sagged against the door, the overstimulation hitting him hard in the gut.

“Sorry,” Calum mumbled, getting up off the floor to kiss Luke. “I really like sucking you off.”

Luke managed a tired smile, wrapping his arms around Calum. “I missed you, all day today.”

“Same,” Calum mumbled back, kissing down his neck. “I literally stayed in bed and ate ice cream. It was horrible.”

Luke laughed softly, rubbing Calum’s back through his t-shirt, and on further inspection, it was actually _Luke’s_ , the collar of it stretched so wide it was hanging off Calum’s shoulder, and Luke ducked down to suck the skin gently.

“Jesus,” Calum mumbled softly, his hands on Luke’s lower back, pulling him in. “How was your day?”

“Slow,” Luke mumbled. “Boring. I did start my first fruit cake preparation. Soaking fruit in brandy and rum for two weeks.”

“Hmm,” Calum mumbled, kissing over Luke’s neck, his teeth nipping. “Yeah? Christmas just around the corner.”

“You bet,” Luke murmured, his hands slipping up under the borrowed shirt. “You’ll be my first taste test?”

Calum laughed softly. “Didn’t I already taste test you?”

Luke groaned, pulling back to slap at Calum’s side. “You’re _gross_ , seriously. I’m going to start calling you _Michael_ now.”

Calum laughed, pressing a quick kiss to Luke’s lips. “We did watch twelve episodes of _Game of Thrones_ today. I think he likes me.”

Luke smiled. It meant a lot that his boyfriend and his best friend got on. Michael had _never_ liked Jack – now Luke knew _why_ – so the fact that Luke didn’t have to sneak Calum into the apartment was good.

“And we ate all the mint choc chip ice cream.”

“Jerks!” Luke exclaimed. “I had a craving.”

“Have I told you today that I love you?”

Luke smiled. “You may have, a time or two.”

Calum reached down and tugged Luke’s pants and briefs back up, doing up the zipper and button. “Good. You should hear it a few times.”

Luke kissed him again, cupping Calum’s cheek and holding him close. He couldn’t get over the feeling of want, the safety and security that Calum gave him, just by being there.

“Though, I do have to go home.”

“What?” Luke whined softly. “Why?”

“I’ve got work tomorrow, and I have no clothes here.”

Luke pouted. “Well, why don’t I come with you? Sleep over at your place?”

Calum smiled. “You’ve been at work all day. I can duck home, grab a change of clothes and be back in an hour.”

The idea of going out again seemed like more than Luke wanted to commit to, and he nodded tiredly. “You do that, I’ll shower and we can settle in for some more _Game of Thrones_ , if you’d like?”

“Nothing I’d like more.”

Luke pressed a quick kiss to Calum’s lips, and had to step away from him, because the pull between them was much too strong, and it was very likely that they’d end up naked, the longer Calum was there, and the door was closed.

“I’ll be quick,” Calum promised, pressing another lightning quick kiss to Luke’s mouth before ducking out of the room, leaving Luke with pink cheeks and a wide smile on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks heaps everyone, I've loved reading your comments so keep them coming! <3


	11. Chapter 11

“I feel like this is wrong, somehow.”

Luke laughed, sliding the platter of mini cakes towards Mali. “You’ve been busy planning a wedding, choosing a cake is the _fun_ part.”

Mali pursed her lips, grinning at Luke. “I’ve already _chosen_ my cake.” She bit her lip, picking up the fork Luke laid out for her and dug into the first one. “So what’s this?”

“This is your red velvet,” Luke told her, opening the cover on his iPad to go into his sketch of Mali’s cake.

“So, my bottom tier?”

Luke nodded. “We decided on red velvet, then salted caramel, traditional fruit and for your top, the chocolate and raspberry.”

Mali nodded, eating the cake off the fork and making a tiny noise of happiness. “This is incredible, Luke.”

He smiled. “Thank you.”

Mali pulled her phone out of her bag, and unlocked the device, taking a picture of the four mini cakes in front of her. “Sorry,” she grinned. “Calum is late, and I’m going to make him suffer.”

Luke wouldn’t admit it, but he was eager to see Calum, too. Things had been busy on the build site, and he’d picked up a Saturday morning shift, so would be late to Mali’s appointment.

“How are things going with my baby brother?”

Luke blushed. “Things are going well,” he replied curtly. “He’s very sweet.”

“Oh yeah,” Mali grinned, scooping another forkful of red velvet cake into her mouth.

It had been four official weeks of sex and falling so deeply in love with Calum that Luke was _scared_. It was so adult and real, and he’d never felt the things he felt when he looked at Calum. He was finally getting his happy ending.

Mali giggled suddenly, looking down at her phone, before showing Luke the six crying emoji faces. “He’ll be here in ten.”

Luke grinned, picking up his iPad to slide towards his client. “So, this is my sketch.”

It had taken him ages to perfect the drawing, wanting Mali’s wedding cake to be an absolute stunner. He wanted to give her everything that she dreamed of, and he hoped his vision matched hers.

“What?” she questioned, sliding the tablet towards her. “This is _my_ cake?”

Luke swallowed nervously, looking down at the digital drawing, and the small _M. Hood_ inscribed on the bottom right hand corner. “Is this not what you were thinking?”

Mali looked up from the screen with disbelief on her face. “Okay, not to sound all _extreme_ , but it’s like you crawled inside my head and drew the _exact_ cake I want. Except it’s beautiful and perfect and you can actually _do_ the lace on a cake?”

The monogrammed lace letters on the front of the top tier had been a little addition he thought that would enhance the overall beauty of the cake, and he was relieved to see Mali liked it.

“Absolutely,” Luke nodded. “It’s really delicate, but I think it makes the cake look elegant.”

“Totally!” Mali agreed. “Wow, I can’t believe that’s my _wedding_ cake.”

Luke grinned. “How many days to go?”

“Forty six,” She smiled bashfully. “My fiancé flies in next week.”

“Oh, we’ll have to get him in for some cake, then,” Luke smiled.

“Oh, I couldn’t,” Mali insisted, picking up her fork to start on the salted caramel. “I mean, you go to so much effort to make them, and I feel like I’m taking advantage.”

Luke laughed. “You do realize it’s my _job_ right? This is the best part, actually. I love weddings, and I love helping people plan theirs.”

Mali ran her fingertips over the cake on the screen. “You’ll be there, right?”

“At your wedding?” Luke asked.

“Absolutely,” Mali nodded. “I mean, you’ll be Calum’s date, right?”

Calum had asked, the week before. He was bashful and shy and Luke had said yes and then gone down on his knees for the man who’d captured his heart.

“Well, yes,” Luke answered slowly. “And I’ll be bringing the cake.”

“That’s amazing,” Mali grinned, pulling out her tattered scrapbook and flipping to a tab with a list of names. She jotted Luke’s name down beside Calum’s, and Luke blushed.

“I’m here!”

Luke jumped as the door to the bakery was pushed open, and Calum was practically tumbling inside in a cloud of cement dust.

“About time,” Mali scoffed, indulging in more cake.

Calum rolled his eyes, crossing the bakery to kiss her cheek, before leaning over to brush his lips against Luke’s. “I’m sorry, but some of us have to _work_ for a living.”

Mali laughed, pulling out a chair for him. “Oh, you’re so dramatic, baby brother.”

Calum rolled his eyes, reaching across the table to touch Luke’s hand. “I missed you this morning.”

Luke blushed, turning his hand over to capture Calum’s fingers. “Stay tonight?”

“You bet,” Calum nodded.

Mali made a choking sound. “Your gay is interrupting my enjoyment of cake.”

Calum rolled his eyes and nudged his shoulder into his sister’s. “Just shut up and eat. I hope you gain a few kilos and don’t fit into your dress!”

Mali gasped, poking her fork in his direction. “You’re an asshole, and I hope you know that when my dress doesn’t zip up, I will personally murder you.”

Calum snorted. “Good luck with that, you don’t know where Luke lives.”

Luke watched the exchange with amusement. Most fights between him and his two older brothers were usually brutal; there was no playful banter or deep affection for one another, like there was for Calum and Mali.

Luke was momentarily jealous, wondering if it was too late to forge a similar relationship with his brothers.

He almost snorted at the idea, knowing that if he tried to joke around with Jack, he’d probably be punched. Ben was off and living his own life and so busy that they usually went a month or so without talking, and then all of a sudden a text would appear.

Luke loved his brothers, but he would’ve loved to have a more meaningful relationship with them.

“Eat,” Mali demanded, picking up the extra fork and gave it to Calum. “I’m not the only one going down with the ship.”

Calum grinned, and looked at the cakes. “So, what do we have here, Baker Luke?”

Luke smirked. “Well, your sister is halfway through devouring the red velvet _and_ the salted caramel,” he teased lightly. “The other two is traditional fruit cake, and chocolate and raspberry.”

“If you _touch_ the chocolate one, I will stab this fork through your hand,” Mali forewarned, and Calum grinned.

“Guess I’ll sample the fruit, then.”

Luke smiled, extending his leg to run his shoe against Calum’s shin, smiling over at the older man.

Calum paused, the fork halfway between his mouth and the plate, and smiled winningly at Luke before winking, and taking a bite off his fork.

“So, when is good for you to bring my fiancé in?” Mali asked, still sampling the salted caramel.

“Anytime,” Luke nodded, opening up his diary. “We can keep in theme with the Saturday morning appointments, if that suits? I can fit you in next Saturday at nine?”

Mali nodded, her mouth full of cake.

Calum smirked. “What my dear sister means to say is _thank you_ , Luke. That would be _lovely_.”

Mali rolled her eyes at him and flipped him off.

Luke laughed, and made a note in his diary.

**

“It’s your best _ever_.”

Luke laughed, stepping back from the five tiered wedding cake on his work bench, critiquing it from all angles before silently agreeing with Casey.

Maybe it _was_ his best ever.

“You say that every time, you know,” Luke smiled, adjusting one of the petals of the intricately sculptured lilies he’d slaved over.

It was probably his biggest labour of love – five tiers of different flavour cakes, covered in a dusty pink fondant with _at least_ one hundred and fifty pink, purple and white lilies adorning each tier. He’d panicked over it more than once, and had spent many late nights hunched over his work bench and creating the flowers with gumpaste, and even Calum had accompanied him once or twice, eating his weight in leftover pastries and providing Luke with coffee whenever he needed it.

But it was _done_ , and he had his courier coming to pick it up later that morning, and Luke was more than happy to see it go off to his awaiting bride.

Just thinking of her happiness reminded him that Mali was coming in that morning with her fiancé, and with a quick check of the clock, Luke realized that they were due to arrive any time. So he quickly eased the cake off the counter and into the chiller so the petals wouldn’t wilt, and took off his messy apron.

He was cleaning up the last of his baking tools when Casey poked his head into the kitchen with a smile. “Your eleven o’clock just pulled up out front.”

Luke smiled, following him back out into the store, and surveyed the people in the carpark. There were _four_ of them.

Calum, Mali, her fiancé and a woman that could only Calum’s mother; Joy. Luke could see so much of her children in her, and he was momentarily blinded by the way Mali hooked her arm through her mothers’ as they shared a laugh.

That soon faded into the realization that he’d be meeting Calum’s _mother_.

“Oh God.”

“Meeting the parents?” Casey teased.

Luke elbowed him gently. “Jesus, I didn’t know,” he whispered.

Casey laughed. “Dude, relax. Calum and Mali are cool, so I’m sure their mum is the same.”

Luke hoped he was right, and he hoped that he didn’t do or say anything to embarrass himself, as Calum reached the door first, and pushed it open, stepping into the bakery with a smile, and holding the door for his family.

“There he is!” Mali called, waving at Luke.

He grinned, his cheeks still warm as he walked out from behind the counter to greet her.

She momentarily let go of her mother to press a kiss to his cheek, and when they separated, Luke felt the familiar drag of Calum’s fingertips against his wrist.

Luke smiled, averting his eyes from the deep, dark expanse of Calum’s, and cleared his throat. “I didn’t know you were bringing an entourage.”

Mali laughed. “But of course! I had to bring my mum. So Joy,” she smiled, looking at her mother before looking back at Luke. “This is Luke – cake maker _extraordinaire_.”

Luke held out his hand towards the older woman, her eyes deep and welcoming like those of her son’s. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

Joy smiled, looking at his hand before taking it, and instead of shaking it, she pulled him in, pressing a motherly kiss to his cheek. “And it’s incredibly lovely to meet _you_ ,” she told him. “Between my son and my daughter, I’ve heard nothing but good things.”

Luke’s cheeks were on _fire_ , and he shifted his weight from his left to right foot nervously. “Well, that’s nice to know,” he murmured. “But, to your credit, you do have amazing children.”

Joy smiled, looking from her son to her daughter, then back to Luke. “That I do,” she agreed. “And I take all the credit.”

Mali rolled her eyes. “Of course you do.”

Luke smiled, and looked to Mali’s right at the man stood next to her, arm around his fiancé’s waist. “And this must be the groom?”

Mali laughed, looking at the man beside her, and nodded her head. “This is him; this is my guy. Luke Hemmings, meet Harry Styles.”

Harry was incredibly handsome, and the smile on his face was endlessly charming as he extended his hand for Luke to shake, which he did gladly. Luke almost felt pinned under his gaze; the man had such a pull and Luke instantly liked him.

“It’s so nice to meet you,” he drawled politely, in his lilting British accent. “As Joy said, I’ve also heard wonderful things.”

Luke laughed, feeling bashful. “Well, somehow we’ve managed to turn this appointment into how wonderful _I_ am, so let’s change that, shall we?”

The group laughed collectively, and Luke moved to the tables in the bakery, rearranging four seats around one table.

“Please take a seat and I’ll grab my diary and a few delicious conversation starters,” Luke grinned, his eyes meeting Calum’s, and he nodded towards the kitchen.

The older man nodded, and followed Luke as they disappeared behind the swinging door, and Luke didn’t waste time in pulling Calum in by his black t-shirt and pressing their mouths together in a soft kiss.

“Well hello,” Calum mumbled against his mouth, hands on Luke’s narrow waist.

“Your _mother_?” Luke whispered, raising his eyebrows. “You didn’t think of warning me I’d be meeting your _mum_ today?”

Calum smiled sheepishly. “It really was a last minute thing. Mali wouldn’t shut up about the cake and mum just asked if she could come, and that’s it, really.”

Luke smiled. “I love her.”

“Joy?”

Luke nodded, his hands on Calum’s shoulder, fingers stroking over the exposed skin of his neck. “She’s so sweet and she’s exactly what I pictured. You have her eyes.”

Calum smiled, leaning in to kiss him once more. “Sorry for springing her on you.”

“S’okay,” Luke mumbled softly, pulling back. “But let’s not give her a reason to come back here, yeah?”

Calum laughed and obediently let Luke go so the younger man could grab his diary, and the platter of cupcakes he’d made that morning.

Luke moved to go back into the bakery, noticing Calum lingering in front of his fridge. “Hey, Tradie,” he called with a grin. “You ready for some cake?”

“You _made_ that?” Calum asked, ignoring the nickname, his eyes still on the fridge.

Luke took a few steps towards him to see the five tiered cake waiting patiently in the chiller. “Oh, that? Yeah, that’s going out today.”

Calum turned around to look at him, an incredulous expression on his face. “Jesus, Luke. That’s _incredible_. You _have_ to show Mali that.”

Luke blushed, smiling at the other man. “You think?”

“Definitely.”

“Why don’t we have cake first, hm?”

Calum grinned, and pressed a kiss to Luke’s cheek before leading the way back into the bakery.

**

It was an hour after their appointment time, and Luke hadn’t laughed quite so hard in _years_. If it wasn’t Joy telling embarrassing stories about her son from his childhood, it was listening to Harry stammer in his charming British accent through the story of how he met Mali.

Luke was already sure he _loved_ the family sitting in front of him, and didn’t hesitate to take Calum’s hand from where the man sat beside him, their hands joined on the thigh of Calum’s jeans. He felt accepted and welcomed and he didn’t even shy away when Calum leant in to kiss his cheek while his mother and sister playfully argued over wedding venues.

“So, Luke,” Mali said, a wide grin on her face as she leant into Harry. “Show my baby the sketch.”

Luke grinned, squeezing Calum’s hand before letting go, reaching for his iPad. He was a little nervous, because even though Mali had loved the design, he had two other people to impress, and what if Harry didn’t like his own wedding cake?

“See?” Mali grinned, wrapping her arms around one of Harry’s resting her head on his shoulder as Luke extended the iPad.

“That’s it?” Harry asked in a soft mumble, pulling the tablet towards himself before pressing a kiss to the crown of Mali’s head. “Well that’s just lovely, isn’t it?”

Luke let out a soft, relieved laugh, and picked up Calum’s hand again. “I’m glad you like it.”

Harry grinned, looking over at Luke. “Absolutely. It’s like my baby come to life in cake form.”

Mali snorted, a light blush high on her cheeks as she nuzzled her face further into his chest.

“I’m surprised you didn’t insist on designing it yourself,” Calum teased his future brother-in-law.

Harry rolled his eyes. “A _cake_ is a little different to a _dress_ , Calum.”

Luke smiled between the two men, before his eyes settled on Harry. “What is that you _do_ , Harry?”

Harry smiled, his lips quirking up into a smirk. “I’m a designer.”

“The _best_ designer,” Mali added, running her hand along his thigh. “Have you heard of _Style_?”

Luke frowned, unsure if it were a trick question. He’d heard of the _word_ , but it seemed a little too simple.

“It’s a fashion house, out of London,” Mali filled in, looking over at Harry with a wide grin. “He started it three years ago and he’s now one of the most sought after designers in London. He’s showed in Milan, New York, you name it.”

Harry smiled bashfully, hooking a long, unruly curl behind his ear. “Now love,” he cautioned softly, his voice low. “What have I told you about tooting my horn?”

Mali grinned. “I can’t help that I’m proud of you.”

Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I can’t help how much I love you.”

Calum made a gagging sound, and Mali rolled her eyes.

“So,” Luke smiled, looking from Calum to Mali. “The all-important question – how did he propose?”

Harry let out a groan, and crushed his eyes shut. “Do we have to?”

“Absolutely,” Mali grinned, rubbing his thigh once more. She looked to Luke, her dark eyes dancing with mischief. “It was a few months ago, when London was basically snow white during winter and it was impossible to go out, even for milk.”

“May I interject, before we get to the humiliating part of this story, that _I_ wasn’t the one who turned the heating off?”

“No, it was you who turned it _up_ ,” Mali responded.

Harry rolled his eyes. “I will forever be the villain in this story, won’t I?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it,” Mali cooed, kissing his pouting lips before going back to her story. “I managed to get out of the loft to go to work one Wednesday morning, even though I basically had to _dig_ my way through the snow to get the tube.”

“So dramatic,” Harry muttered playfully.

Luke laughed.

“Anyway, I finished work and got home to find the loft an absolute _oven_. It was unbearably hot, like the inside of our home was like Sydney, circa the month of January, you know? I figured Harry had turned the heat up before going into his studio, and forgot about it. Which was _fine_ , it was a nice change from outside, but the further I got into the loft, the worse it got.

The heat had overloaded almost _every_ appliance we had, so the fridge was screwed, the TV, the microwave…something about the temperature had fried them to pieces, so I was _pissed_. I stormed down the hall to Harry’s studio and busted in there to find him, my fine, _educated_ boyfriend, in his _underpants_ and talking frantically on the phone with someone who I figured could help us out with the heating problem.

He was almost cartoonish, hand in his hair and his accent thicker than I’d ever heard it as he _begged_ the person on the other end of the phone to help him and it was just _adorable._ ”

Harry scoffed audibly.

“Then he was saying something to the person on the phone, and I heard the words _camera_ and _ruined_ , and I _lost_ it. My camera was the most expensive thing I’d ever bought, and it was my _lifeline_ and I deduced that it had been ruined in the heat, and whatever film had been inside it, exposed. So, I yelled.”

“You _screamed_.”

Mali rolled her eyes. “We had the biggest row we’ve ever had, screaming and fighting about half of our loft needing to be thrown away, but that was nothing compared to my camera. He was shouting about turning the heat up –“

“I did _not_ -“

“You _did_!”  Mali insisted, gripping Harry’s hand. “You turned it up because it was so cold and you were planning dinner but you  got side-tracked with work and by the time you realised the heat was up it was too late, so you were mostly naked and talking to the electric company and I made you get off the phone so I could yell at you.”

“You threw things,” Harry smirked.

“I did,” Mali laughed softly, reaching out to skate her fingers along his jaw. “I threw pillows and shoes and whatever I could grab, and you tried to explain your intentions without giving them away but I was hysterical,” she sighed, a fond smile on her face. “In the end you yelled that you planned to propose, and that shut me up.”

“It did,” Harry mused, leaning in to kiss the tip of her nose. “I presented you with your ring,” he murmured, his fingers sliding against the impressive platinum ring on Mali’s left hand. “You cried, and I cried and you asked when the electric company could send someone out and that was the first warm night we’d spent in that loft. The next day, I bought you a new camera and we started planning a wedding.”

Luke was torn between awe and jealousy. The way Harry looked at Mali was reverent, almost as if he couldn’t believe she was his, and Luke was almost breathless at the idea that love like that existed between people that weren’t him and Calum.

“The rest is history,” Mali hummed softly, and the two lovebirds shared a soft, chaste kiss.

“Okay,” Calum muttered sarcastically. “That’s enough of that.”

Mali flipped him off, but stayed close to Harry.

Luke thought it was endlessly sweet, and he was about to ask for _more_ , addicted to the romance, when the door to the bakery opened and his courier stepped through.

“Hey Luke!”

Luke smiled. “Hey, Zack!”

The other man smiled, waving his hand at Casey before strolling over to the table. “I hear I have a very special delivery.”

Luke nodded and stood, excusing himself from the Hood’s, and led Zack back into the kitchen. “She’s a special one,” he agreed, easing the door open to the chiller and slowly eased the five tiered cake out.

“Wow,” Zack commented, tucking his clipboard manifest up under his arm. “You weren’t kidding.”

Luke smiled, easing it onto the work table and reached for the travel box to slot over the structure. It had a large window down the side so he could make sure the box fit without destroying any of the intricate flowers.

“So, if the bride isn’t happy?” Zack teased.

Luke scoffed. “I doubt there will be a problem.”

Zack extended the clipboard towards Luke and he took it, signing off on the delivery note and took the second copy for his records before watching Zack ease the cake into his capable arms.

“Careful!” Luke insisted.

Zack grinned. “It’s not my first time.”

Luke rolled his eyes, holding open the door to the bakery so Zack could step through unencumbered. “Just treat her like glass.”

Zack rolled his eyes and carried the cake out from behind the counter, but was stopped by Mali.

“Luke!”

Luke smiled, stopping by Calum’s chair.

“You _made_ that?”

“Guilty,” Luke nodded.

Mali grinned, watching as the courier left with the impressive structure. “We were meant to be, Luke!”

He laughed, sitting back down in his seat. “I’m glad to know you think so!”

Mali tapped her fingers against the cover of her wedding planning book. “Look at this thing!” she insisted. There were post-its sticking out from the ratty pages, magazine clip-outs shoved haphazardly inside. “The only clean page in here is the cake one.” She flipped through to find it, pushing it towards Luke.

She was right – the only information jotted down on the page were his details and the cake flavours they’d chosen.

It was the simplicity of the page compared to the rest of the book that made him smile, feeling just as Mali had said – like this was all meant to be.

He flipped through a few pages, and a flyer caught his eye. “Oh!” he said, tugging it out from the book. “Are you going?”

The flyer was torn in the corner, but Luke knew it immediately. The Sydney Bridal Expo was the biggest wedding event, held in early December, and everyone who was _anyone_ had an exhibition, if they were lucky.

Mali took the flyer from his hands, looking it over. “I was thinking about it, yeah.”

Luke smiled. “You should, it’s fantastic. I’ve had an exhibit there for the past three years.”

“Really?” Mali asked excitedly. “You’ll be there?”

Luke smiled apologetically, leaning into Calum when the other man draped his arm over the back of Luke’s chair. “Not this year, unfortunately. Somehow I have a business statistics test that Saturday that I absolutely can’t get out of. Casey’s going for me though, and I’m making hundreds of cupcakes for taste testing.”

“You didn’t tell me,” Calum commented with a smile.

Luke looked over at him. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Yes it is,” Mali nodded. “Bridal expos are huge. Looks like I’ll be definitely going this year!”

“What, for more free cake?” Luke teased.

Mali laughed. “You slay me, Hemmings. Seriously though, I want to go. You never know what might be there that I haven’t thought of.”

“You want to go?” Harry asked, nodding his head. “We can go.”

“Oh,” Mali said, smiling apologetically. “It’s wedding planning, though.”

Harry grinned, reaching out to tap Mali’s nose gently. “And I’ve been shut out of it all being back at home for the past few weeks,” he reminded her. “Do I need to remind you of my love of fashion? They’ll have a fashion parade, right?” he asked, directing the last question to Luke.

“Absolutely,” Luke nodded. “Bridal wear, bridal party wear, suits, all of that.”

“Then that settles it,” Harry smiled. “You and me, we’ll go.”

“Oh, and Calum.”

Calum frowned. “Why Calum? Why do I have to go?”

“To pick out your dress, maid of honour,” Luke teased gently, kissing his cheek.

The table erupted into laughter, and Luke felt at home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a spaced out update, faithful readers! This whole Christmas thing is incredibly distracting!
> 
> Does everyone like the addition of Mali's fiance...and does Harry the fashion designer fit or what?! This was such a fun chapter to write, and I hope you all love to read it! Please drop me a comment and let me know!
> 
> xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

“Oh God.”

Luke grunted, pressing his nose against the back of Calum’s neck, tongue pressing against his hot skin momentarily before his hips were snapping forward, thrusting quickly inside of Calum.

“Luke,” Calum gasped out, hands twisting in the bed sheets from where he on all fours, his arms shaking as they supported his weight.

Luke’s hands were on his hips, holding him steady as he trembled, completely lost in the sinfully tight hold of Calum’s body. He used his extra height to his advantage, blanketing himself over Calum’s back as he gave his lover a moment to adjust to the searing tightness.

Calum whimpered, his hips nudging forward before settling, pushing back against Luke.

The younger man moaned, nails digging into Calum’s bare hips as he ground his hips forward.

“Jesus, Luke,” Calum moaned, his head hanging down as he tried to regulate his breathing.

Luke could understand, had understood _perfectly_ when Calum had appeared at the door to the bakery at nearly eight pm, cement dust in his hair and busted knuckles on both hands. They were exhausted, and the drive back to Luke’s place had been practically silent, holding hands over the centre console and listening to the Foo Fighters on low volume.

The exhaustion was expected, for Luke. It happened every year, as soon as people started waking up to the fact that Christmas was around the corner, and all of a sudden, the custom orders started flooding in.

End of year cupcakes for favourite teachers, traditional Christmas cakes for the big day, croissants and breakfast pastries for Boxing Day; not to mention the Bridal Expo for the following weekend.

And Luke loved it, honestly. It meant more money, and the bakery could always use more. Whether it be an air conditioning upgrade for the store, or to replace some of the sketchier kitchen equipment he didn’t want to get rid of.

But it meant that he was a zombie, operating on as much coffee as his body could handle, and sleeping when and where he could.

That had been the plan, but as he and Calum had stumbled into the apartment and said a quick hello to Michael, Luke had wanted a little more before closing his eyes. It had come in the form of a whispered moan from Calum, the _fuck me, okay_ that had Luke pushing him up against the wall, kissing him sloppily.

They were both too tired for much exertion, Luke’s hips steadily grinding forward as Calum’s pushed back, but it was enough. The lightning feeling of Calum’s tight body was going to undo Luke, and the pressure to Calum’s prostate was getting him there, too.

And Luke loved that. That despite the exhaustion, their bodies still wanted it, they still wanted each other.

“Close.”

Luke nodded, mouth dragging over the skin of Calum’s shoulder blades, fingers tightening on his hips, pulling him back to meet every rotation of Luke’s hips.

“Luke,” Calum whimpered softly, dropping down to press his face into the sheets, arms useless and spread out over the bedding.

“C’mon, Cal,” Luke grunted softly, grinding forward harshly, making Calum feel every press of his dick against his prostate.

Calum let out a muffled sob, his back arching a little as he pushed back greedily, and within a breath of time he was whining, coming untouched and slumping further against the sheets.

Luke held onto his hips tightly, keeping him from falling and thrust his hips sharply three times, movements that took Calum’s breath away, before Luke was coming and filling up the condom, guiding Calum down onto the bed after pulling out.

Luke didn’t have the energy to dispose of the condom, his legs screaming at him as he eased off the bed, tugging the latex off and tied a knot in it, disappearing into the bathroom to throw it away, coming back into his bedroom to see Calum in the same spot he’d left him.

“Hey,” Luke whispered, crawling onto the bed beside him. “You okay?”

Calum groaned, using his arms to push himself up off the bed onto his knees. “I can’t even talk I’m so tired,” he mumbled.

Luke smiled, watching the man yawn and reach for some tissues from the box on the bedside table, wiping off his abdomen and tried to clean his semen from the sheets without success.

“C’mon,” he mumbled, slumping down at the end of the bed, beckoning Luke close.

Luke crawled up, let himself be tugged so his back was to Calum’s chest, the older man curled around him as the sheets were pulled up.

“Mhm,” Calum mumbled, his nose pressed to Luke’s neck. “Love you.”

Luke’s hand found Calum’s beneath the sheets, and he squeezed. “I love you, too.”

Luke fell asleep thinking of the man holding him, and not the six custom orders going out the next day.

**

“You can’t come in?”

“No, I’m sorry.”

Luke sighed, feeling a pout settle on his lips where he stood at the front door of the bakery, barely able to make out Calum’s shape across the shopping complex.

“How’s Friday?”

“No good,” Luke admitted, his phone wedged between his head and shoulder, his hands rapidly forming holly out of modelling chocolate. “Wednesday?”

“Nah,” Calum mumbled. “Work till five and then family catch up before Christmas.”

“Saturday?” Luke tried.

“You’ve got your exam, and I’m going to the expo with Mali.”

Luke _hated_ this.

Hated that he was standing there, talking to his boyfriend on the _phone_ , when Calum was a mere hundred meters away.

The building site had deadlines they were struggling to meet, due to a storm cell late last month. They were rushing to finish all they had to by Christmas break, and Calum was working monster shifts to keep up with it all.

Luke was weighed down by Christmas and the expo and his upcoming exam he hadn’t even _started_ studying for, despite it being only four days away.

“I love you.”

Luke smiled, seeing Calum wave from across the centre, and he sighed. “I love you, too.”

“Hood! Stop trying to get laid and give me a hand!”

Luke let out a soft laugh, and watched as Calum flipped one of his co-workers off.

“Sorry,” he apologized. “I gotta get back.”

“I understand,” Luke assured him. “I’ve got a sandwich here waiting for you when you get a chance.”

“Oh, we can have lunch together?”

“Sure, if I magically manage to complete sixteen mini fruit cakes before you take your break.”

“Oh,” Calum sighed. “Okay, well, maybe when I pick up my sandwich I can get a kiss?”

Luke laughed. “If you’re lucky.”

They hung up quickly, and Luke was completely dejected, heading back into the kitchen, but not before passing Casey.

“You’re pathetic.”

“I know,” Luke muttered, disappearing into the kitchen.

He had twelve fruit cakes in the industrial oven, and another ten waiting their turn in their individual cake pans. He also had ingredients lined up to start on the cupcakes for the expo, and his mother had only just placed her Christmas order the day before.

He abandoned the completed holly branch and moved to check on the progress of the fruit cakes in the oven. They looked okay, and Luke could only feel exhaustion as he moved on to look over his diary.

His almost indecipherable scrawl covered every day of that week, and he knew the rest leading up until Christmas was the same. He’d barely had time to ask Calum what his Christmas plans were, and Luke still hadn’t asked if he could bring Calum to the Hemmings Christmas dinner.

He’d been reticent to even _introduce_ Calum to his family, but his brothers were always hard to pin down, and his mother was always extremely busy at the end of the year. He made a mental note to ask Calum, but second guessed himself and actually pencilled it in as an item to check off the following day.

He caught himself yawning, leaning up against his work bench and he knew that if he stayed there any longer, he’d be asleep.

So, he almost _appreciated_ the arrival of his best friend, gliding into the kitchen like a polite hurricane.

“Luke!”

Luke smiled, and felt a strong desire to hug Michael form inside him, so he did.

“Uh oh,” Michael mumbled, his arms wrapping around Luke’s shoulders, and pressed his nose against his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Luke mumbled softly, letting out a sigh. “I’ve missed you.”

“I saw you this morning,” Michael pointed out, squeezing him once before letting go. “Are you feeling okay?”

Luke shrugged. “It’s just December, man.”

“I know,” Michael nodded. “That’s why I got you _this_.”

He held up a bag, with a very familiar logo of a store on it, and Luke _gasped_.

“You _didn’t_!” he insisted, grabbing at the bag.

Michael held it out of his reach. “I _did_ , and you need to appreciate that, because I don’t go out of my way for _anyone_.”

Michael had to be the one person who knew Luke the best. That’s the only reason he was currently holding a Darrell Lea bag, and a proud grin to match.

“You’re an idiot,” Luke demanded. “You didn’t _go out of your way_ , the store near the library is always the first to stock the Christmas rocky road.”

Michael snorted. “Well hey, I can just _keep_ this, if it’s not wanted.”

“No,” Luke pouted, making grabby hands at the bag again. “You know Christmas rocky road from Darrell Lea is my favourite thing about December.”

“That’s right, I _do_ know that, and for being such an amazing best friend, I deserve something.”

“Anything,” Luke nodded.

“Even four cherry danishes?”

“Yes,” Luke agreed immediately, flashing his bright blue eyes at Michael. “Take eight, I don’t care. I just _want_ that rocky road.”

Michael handed the bag over and eased himself onto one of the stools at the work bench. “You’re like an addict, jeez.”

Luke rolled his eyes and dug his hand into the bag to pull the slab of rocky road out. He wasn’t sure what it was – he sold rocky road in the bakery at Christmas time – but the rocky road from Darrell Lea was out of this world.

He’d tried to replicate it many times, picking apart the recipe but he’d never been able to achieve it. He wasn’t sure if he loved it so much anymore, of it was perplexing and he just didn’t like to be beaten at his own game.

He peeled the packet open and helped himself to a bit, feeling the chocolate recharge him, just a little.

“So, why aren’t you at class?”

Michael shrugged his shoulder. “I didn’t want to go.”

“Are you having Ashton issues?”

“No,” Michael insisted haughtily. “Things are just _fine_ with him, thank you.”

Luke grinned, checking the baking fruit cakes again before turning his attention to the expo cupcakes. He could make the red velvet cake in his sleep, and was able to keep up with Michael as he measured out the ingredients from memory.

“Are you official yet?”

Michael grinned. “That depends what you call _official_. We had a fight and I told him I didn’t want him to sleep with anyone else, and he told me the same and we had sex on the dining room table. Does that count?”

Luke’s jaw fell open, just as he was tipping flour into his mixing bowl. “ _Our_ dining table?”

“Maybe,” Michael smirked.

“Oh God, you’re _gross_!” Luke insisted, rolling his eyes as he continued his task.

“Oh come on,” Michael scoffed, helping himself to the rocky road. “Like you and Calum haven’t fucked all over the apartment.”

“We _haven’t_ , thank you very much,” Luke said pointedly. “Please tell me your bare ass wasn’t on the table, please.”

“Oh, _mine_ wasn’t,” Michael assured him.

Luke sighed, turning on the mixer. “I don’t want to know.”

“I’ve seriously never ridden someone on a dining table before, you know,” Michael overshared.

Luke groaned. “Jesus, Michael!”

Michael laughed, finding great joy in his friend’s misery. “Oh relax, I could be joking.”

“But you’re not,” Luke insisted, watching as the ingredients came together in the mixing bowl. “At least you’re finally exclusive.”

Michael waved his hand dismissively. “No labels,” he insisted.

Luke withheld his opinions, knowing that no matter what he said, Michael wouldn’t be interested. He always had to pick and choose his moments when getting through to his best friend.

Now wasn’t the right time.

“What about you and the tradie?” Michael asked. “Engaged yet?”

Luke rolled his eyes, easing the speed of his mixer down a level, and reached under the bench for a cupcake tray. “I haven’t properly seen him since Sunday. He’s working his ass off.”

“Have you talked about Christmas yet?”

“No,” Luke admitted, putting paper cupcake inserts into the tray. “I’ve got to talk to him tomorrow. We’ve just been so busy.”

“Has Liz demanded to meet the boyfriend yet?”

Luke smiled. “Once or twice. It’s hard to pin everyone down given the holidays and all.”

Michael helped himself to more rocky road. “I like this.”

Luke looked up from the mixer, a frown on his face. “What? The rocky road?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “No, dumbass. You being in a relationship again. A _heathy_ relationship.”

Luke smiled. “Well, you should thank Calum, too.”

“Maybe I already have,” Michael teased, slipping down off his seat. “Anyway, I gotta go. I’m meeting Ash for lunch.”

Luke grinned, raising his eyebrows and Michael flipped him off.

“For that, I’m fucking Ashton on your bed!”

“You better not!” Luke insisted, a frown forming on his face as his best friend grinned and waltzed back into the store.

“You’ll never know!”

Luke held the frown until Michael disappeared, but he was powerless to hide the grin on his face.

For the first time in a long time, he was happy.

It felt good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a merry Christmas and a happy holiday! Thanks to everyone for their comments, it's much appreciated!
> 
> xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

“Luke?”

Luke blinked his eyes open blearily, his bedroom shrouded in darkness despite the sun doing its best to break through the curtains. He could just make out Michael’s face from his doorway, his red hair mussed up on one side and a love bite sucked into the base of his throat.

“Hey buddy,” Michael eased with a smile, stepping into the room. “Did you hear your alarm go off?”

Luke blinked, a yawn threatening to break past his lips as he looked around his room.

It was almost like a bomb had gone off; clothes strewn about, old take out container on the dresser, and a sketchpad and pencils abandoned beside a bridal magazine. It was like he’d been living there with no memories of it, the exhaustion erasing almost every moment that he didn’t spend at the bakery, thinking of the next grand task he’d have to undertake.

“What time is your exam?”

“Exam?” Luke croaked out softly, frowning as he turned his head towards his bedside table and alarm clock. “Michael,” he mumbled, his voice rough from sleep. “What time does that say?”

Michael sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand immediately going to Luke’s hair, and tried to guide the blonde strands into something resembling presentable. “It’s nine.”

“Nine,” Luke repeated slowly, as if he had never heard the number before. “Nine in the morning?”

“Yeah,” Michael confirmed, abandoning Luke’s hair when the strands failed to fall into place.

“And it’s Saturday?”

“Yeah,” Michael nodded again. “Why are you so dense? Your alarm has been going off for a half hour.”

Luke groaned, shoving at Michael’s hip as he tried to roll over and sit up, grabbing for his phone to see three missed calls and six texts from Casey. The texts were drowned by the crying emoji face, and as the realization crashed down onto Luke’s shoulders, he let out a frustrated groan.

“Fuck! FUCK!” he shouted, grabbing at his hair with his free hand. “Fuck, Michael! My exam is in an _hour_ and Casey is heading to the fucking expo and I _didn’t set my alarm_!”

“Oh shit,” Michael mumbled. “Shit!”

“Yes, shit!” Luke shouted, shoving the sheets off of himself to see he’d slept in his work pants and that there seemed to be some sort of cake batter stain on his sheets.

“Get up!” Michael hollered, standing up himself and tugged on Luke’s arms. “I’ll make coffee!”

Luke nodded, his feet tangling in his sheets as he went to pull his legs out from under them, and instead of standing – like he’d _planned_ on doing – he _fell_ , hitting the carpeted floor of his bedroom sharply with his right hip, and let out a groan of pain.

“Shit,” Michael snorted, letting out a disbelieving laugh.

“Not helping!” Luke shouted at him, and dragged himself to his feet, phone still clutched in his hand. “Will you fuck off so I can call Casey and talk him down off the ledge he’s probably threatening to jump off of?”

“How about _thank you_ , Michael, for waking my irresponsible ass up so I can make it to my exam on time?”

Luke glared at him in response.

“Fine,” his redheaded friend sighed, holding his hands up. “I’ll make you coffee. You might want to take a shower.”

Luke nodded, almost flinging open the sliding door of his wardrobe and rummaged for clean jeans. There was one pair, and Luke said a silent prayer as he looked for a shirt.

There was one buried behind a few winter jackets, and although it was a size too big, he didn’t have a choice, because his phone started to ring in his hand, and he answered quickly, tugging the shirt from the hanger.

“Casey?”

“Jesus!” the teenager squeaked. “I’ve been calling you for _hours_!”

“I know,” Luke breathed guiltily, searching for a clean pair of socks before going into his bathroom. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t set my alarm.”

“Well good lot that did!” Casey whined. “I got here an hour ago and I’m _freaking_ out!”

Luke cringed, because he could imagine it. Casey was normally level headed and calm, but the background noise was so loud in Luke’s ear that he knew the normally passive teenager had to be completely overwhelmed by the hustle and bustle of the expo, and the other exhibitors trying to desperately finish their own set up before the doors opened at ten.

“Did you put the place cards in for the cake flavours?” Casey demanded. “I can’t find the cake stand, and six of the salted caramel cupcakes are _fucked_ because you were _supposed_ to be the one transporting them, not _me_ , because all I have is a piece of shit Alto which is barely big enough for _me_ to fit into!”

Luke crushed his eyes shut, because he _was_ supposed to be the one taking the cupcakes to the expo before his exam. He’d planned to get up at five, to be in the bakery by six and pick up the cupcakes, while Casey headed for the convention centre to set up. Luke had already cleaned out the trunk of his car in preparation to transport the cupcakes, but he’d fucked it all up by sleeping in.

“I’m _sorry_ ,” he stressed, his throat tight in shared panic for the man on the other end of the line. “Shit, Case, I didn’t get home until one this morning, and I _meant_ to set my alarm but I just fucking didn’t.”

“It’s fine,” Casey stressed. “Just…the place cards? Were they in the bag?”

“Yes,” Luke nodded, turning on the shower. “I did them last night and they’re all there. And if you can’t find the cake stand, just turn the plastic display cake upside down and put the cupcakes on top. I’m going to send Michael, okay? He can help you, and I’ll pay you double for today, okay?”

“Luke,” Casey cut in. “It’s _fine_ , alright? I can handle it, I was just counting on you being here so I don’t fuck it up.”

“You won’t,” Luke promised him. “I swear, it’ll all be fine.”

Casey sighed. “Can I send you a picture of the set up when I’m done?”

“Absolutely,” Luke assured him. “My exam starts at ten, and we get a break at lunch so I’ll check back in with you, okay?”

“Okay,” Casey agreed, letting out a slow, tired sigh. “Good luck.”

“You too.”

They hung up and Luke sagged back against the sink, feeling nauseous and hot all over. He _hated_ December, he decided. He hated brides and cake and exams and everything that wasn’t Calum because he hadn’t even _seen_ him since their conversation across the parking lot on Monday, and he was just so _done_ with everything.

“Want me to go help?”

Luke didn’t have the energy to jump as Michael appeared with a mug of coffee, setting it down beside Luke’s toothbrush holder. “Would you?”

Michael smiled. “Sure. You’ll _pay_ me, right?”

Luke glared and shoved Michael out of the bathroom, slamming the door in his face.

**

“Hey, you’re obviously busy.” Luke sighed, jamming his hand against the car horn when the person in front of him didn’t accelerate after the light turned green. His scratchy bluetooth was crackling as he tried to leave Calum a voicemail, and he was half-expecting it to drop out at any moment.

“I’m just heading into Newcastle for my exam and I wanted to see if I could catch you before you left for the expo, but I probably haven’t and you’re probably _there_ and your phone is drowned out in the sea of excited brides.”

Luke took a left turn into the small car park that bordered the university building his exam was taking place in. He got one easily enough, easing the car into park and letting out a sigh.

“I _miss_ you, Cal. I can’t wait until all this bat shit holiday stuff is over and we can _see_ each other. The bed’s lonely without you.”

The Bluetooth crackled momentarily and then cut out with a loud sound, and Luke sighed. He pulled himself together and grabbed his bag that contained his textbook that he was hoping to cram before the exam was due to start.

He was about to get out of the car – he swears he was – but closing his eyes sounded like such a good idea, and the _moment_ they closed, someone tapped loudly on his closed window and he _jumped_.

He could see the guilty smile of his classmate and Luke tried to return it as he wound down the window.

“Sorry!” she apologized.

“No, you’re fine,” he laughed, killing the engine. “I probably would’ve gone to sleep and been late for the exam, so thanks.”

She bit down on her lip. “You didn’t get the email either, huh?”

Luke frowned. “The email?”

She sighed. “Apparently the exam was moved to Tuesday night,” she explained. “The professor sent an email out last night, but there’s like twelve of us that didn’t get it, and hauled ass to be here.”

Luke could feel a hysterical sob work its way up his throat, and he had to keep it behind his teeth so he didn’t embarrass himself in front of his classmate. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Sorry,” she apologized. “I was just leaving and saw you so I thought I’d give you the heads up. I hear we’re going to get partial credit though, because it was such a late change.”

Luke sighed, resisting the urge to slam his head against the steering wheel. “That’s something, I guess.”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Anyway, I’m gonna go.”

“Yeah,” Luke smiled. “Same. And hey, thanks for letting me know.”

“No problem,” she smiled, and they parted ways.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Luke gripped the steering wheel and let out the groan of frustration that couldn’t be stopped.

**

“Hemmings. No, H-E-M-M-“

“Hang on.”

Luke sighed, watching the woman in front of him flipping through pages attached to a clipboard.

“What business name was the stall registered under?”

“Lola’s Kitchen,” Luke repeated for the tenth time, his jaw clenched against the need to curse at the woman in front of him.

“I’m sorry, I only have Casey Moreta down for Lola’s Kitchen.”

“That’s because I had an exam to go to this morning, which was _cancelled_ , so I’m _here_ , trying to work at my own stall.”

“I’m sorry,” she said again. “You’re more than welcome to attend the expo as a paying guest, but I can’t let you in under a business that doesn’t have your name listed.”

Luke gaped at her, and briefly considered crying, if it meant she’d let him in. But she was clearly busy as she waved him out of the way to speak to the person standing behind Luke.

He dug his phone out of his pocket, calling Michael.

“Hey, how’s the exam going?”

Luke sighed, his mouth opening to explain the stuff up, but the words didn’t come. “Can you please just come out the front of the exhibit and get me in?”

“Get you in?” Michael repeated. “You’re _here_?”

“Michael,” Luke snapped.

“Jeez, okay, keep your shirt on.”

Luke hung up on him, sliding his phone into his pocket and waited off to the side, watching as brides-to-be streamed into the expo, excitement on their faces. Luke hoped he’d make some contacts, that he might be able to steer the bakery more towards custom wedding cakes.

Michael appeared not long later, a confused look on his face as he reached Luke’s side. “Well?”

“Exam was cancelled, and I didn’t get the email last night.”

“Oh _shit_ ,” Michael breathed. “Wow, that sucks, dude.”

Luke nodded. “Yeah, it does,” he said shortly. “Can you just get me _in_? How’s everything going?”

“It’s good,” Michael assured him, leading Luke towards the entrance, holding up the pass around his neck to get them in, and Luke sent a pointed look of hatred towards the woman with the clipboard.

Inside, the convention centre was packed with excited brides and their bridal parties, going from stall to stall to see what was on offer, gift bags hanging from their wrists and glasses of champagne in their hands.

When Luke set his eyes on his stall, he let out a soft sigh of relief.

It looked _beautiful_ , the table dressed in a pink cotton tablecloth with a lace runner on the top, and the cupcakes he’d worked so tirelessly on were displayed on different cake stands with the small blackboard signs listing which flavour was which.

There was a stand with both his brochure and business card, and he was elated to see that his business cards were getting low.

“Luke?”

Luke smiled genuinely, lifting his hand in a wave. “You’ve done an incredible job,” he smiled.

Casey looked over his shoulder, at the soft pink fabric hanging from the back of the small stall, and the fairy lights that bought an ethereal feeling to the exhibit. There were three wedding cake replicas on display too, and Luke felt a rush of pride.

He _made_ that.

“My exam was cancelled last minute,” Luke explained, motioning that he was going to disappear around the back of the stall, entering the small space with Michael hot on his heels. “Thanks so much, Casey.”

“It’s no problem,” Casey assured him, a proud smile on his face. “I’m glad you’re here though.”

“Me too,” Michael snorted. “Do you know you’re the _only_ cake stall that’s giving away _actual_ cake?”

“Yeah?” Luke grinned. “What’s the word, are we doing well?”

“It’s amazing,” Casey assured him. “Every single bride who has stopped here for a taste has taken one of your cards, and I have _nine_ appointments booked for January.”

Luke felt a little hot under the collar of his shirt, and he couldn’t help the proud smile from settling on his lips.

“You’re _slaying_ the competition.”

Luke wished he’d thought to look around before finding his stall, but he knew he had time. “Anyone seen Calum?”

“Not yet,” Casey filled in. “I’ve been so busy giving out cupcakes that I haven’t had much of a chance to look.”

“I haven’t seen him,” Michael offered. “But I was thinking I need a glass of champagne. Anyone else?”

Both Luke and Casey declined, and Michael disappeared from the stall.

“So, how are the cupcakes going?” Luke asked, crouching down to look at what they had left under the desk.

“You were right,” Casey admitted with a grin. “I thought three hundred of each flavour was overdoing it, but I’m pretty sure they’ll be all gone before the end of the day.”

Luke grinned, doing a rough count in his head of what he had left, and was pleased to know that everything was going so well. He felt proud of himself, and he knew his grandmother would be, too.

“You mind if I take a bathroom break?”

Luke stood, a smile on his face as he clapped Casey gently on the shoulder. “Of course, go take as much time as you’d like. I can hold down the fort.”

Casey grinned and nodded his head, disappearing out the back of the stall, leaving Luke to contemplate the success they’d achieved in the two hours since the expo started.

**

Luke muffled a yawn behind his hand before an apologetic smile settled onto his lips. “I’m sorry.”

The bride-to-be in front of him laughed, waving her hand through the air. “You have every right to be tired if you were up all night making these,” she complimented.

Luke smiled. She’d already tried three of the five flavours he had on display, and she’d insisted on making an appointment for March. Her bridal party had wandered off to another stall, but she’d been fascinated to hear the deals Luke had on offer if cakes were booked at the expo.

“So, I can get a three tier in salted caramel, red velvet and French vanilla for five hundred?”

He nodded. “If you book today, and choose your flavours that fall under the conditions, I am more than happy to settle on five hundred, which is a saving of a hundred and sixty dollars.”

She pursed her lips, her fingers holding his card and a brochure. “Why so cheap?”

Luke frowned. “I’m sorry?”

She looked over her shoulder before leaning in, as if she was telling him a secret. “I’ve been to two cake stalls and the prices they gave me weren’t under a thousand.”

Luke’s eyebrows went up. “For a three tier in those flavours with the decorations you requested?”

She grinned. “Exactly. So why are _you_ so cheap?”

Luke returned her wicked smile. “This is a family business,” he explained. “I took over after my grandmother passed away, and I’m not in it to charge thousands of dollars for something if I believe I can make it for much cheaper.”

“Then book me in for July.”

Luke grabbed for his diary and pencilled in a meeting in March, and then for the wedding on July fifth. “Thank you so much.”

She grinned, waving her hand through the air again. “It’s really my pleasure,” she assured him. “And I’m going to tell every bride I see to come and see you!”

Luke laughed, feeling the elation fill him completely, his cheeks almost burning at the attention. He was still smiling like an idiot when Casey returned, holding two sandwiches and two take away coffees.

“Here,” he said, handing one of each to Luke. “Thought you could use something to eat.”

Luke took them gratefully and nodded his head. “I’ve been run off my feet and you’ve only been gone forty minutes.”

Casey laughed. “Right? Imagine how I felt? All these hot chicks thinking I baked all of these. I swear, some were downright _flirting_ with me because they thought I could bake.”

Luke clapped him on the shoulder. “Just remember where we are. Don’t wreck any homes.”

Casey rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna go eat this and then I’ll come back and we can swap.”

Luke nodded and waved him away, grateful for the momentarily lull. He flipped through his diary to see the names he’d written down that morning, to see all the potential customers that he so desperately wanted.

He turned his attention to the crowds moving between stalls, his stomach grumbling. He had to blink when he saw someone who looked like Calum, and he was about to call out his boyfriend’s name when he realized it was Mali. Her hair was tied back into a messy bun, and she was pressing her face into Harry’s chest as they laughed at something.

“Hey!” Luke called out.

Mali looked up and over at him, her eyes going wide as she gestured to Harry that they were heading in Luke’s direction, and that’s when Luke noticed Joy heading towards him as well.

“I thought you had an exam!” Mali exclaimed when she was close enough, leaning over the table separating her from Luke, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“It was cancelled last night, apparently,” he scoffed. 

Mali laughed. “My little brother will be happy to see you,” she teased.

Luke wasn’t able to stop his cheeks from turning red, and he refrained from mentioning just how much he wanted to see Calum, too.

They were interrupted as a little boy rushed towards them, shrieking as he grabbed onto Joy’s skirt, laughter bubbling out of his mouth.

“Nana!” he shouted, giggling as he buried his head in her thigh.

“Linc, honey,” Joy chastised softly, trying to pull him away from her legs.

“I’ve got you!”

Luke looked over at Calum as he appeared, arms raised above his head and his face twisted into an expression that was supposed to be scary, though the little boy only laughed as Calum scooped him up.

Luke felt like his eyebrows had jumped up into his hairline permanently, looking at the little boy with the same caramel skin as Calum and Mali, and deep, dark eyes to match.

“Hi.”

Calum looked over at him, the boy resting on his hip, and Calum’s smile faded immediately.

“C’mere, troublemaker,” Mali announced, holding her arms open to the young boy, and he pitched forward immediately, wrapping his short arms around her neck.

“Is he yours?” Luke questioned, a nervous smile on his face as he watched the boy nudge his nose against Mali’s.

“Mine?” Mali squeaked, tickling his ribs until he giggled.

“He called your mum Nana.”

A frown settled on Mali’s forehead, and she pulled away from the boy to look at her brother. “Okay, I’m confused.”

Calum swallowed, looking at his sister and mother, to see the confused looks on their faces. “Why don’t you guys go on to the next stall?” he suggested weakly.

“Can Daddy come too?”

Time stopped, and Luke could feel his blood still in his veins and it was like he knew, all in the space of three seconds what was wrong with Calum.

Because he had been too perfect from the start, and Luke just wasn’t lucky enough to land a perfect guy.

So this was it, his horrible secret, wrapped up into a tiny little boy who looked so much like his father, and Luke felt all of it, all over again. When Jack had told him the truth, when Luke’s heart had last been broken.

It was funny, it felt a little like dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Calum isn't perfect! Did anyone see this coming? I'm soooooo excited to hear your reactions, I feel like I've been sitting on this huge secret for ages!
> 
> I hope everyone had a safe and happy new years and if you made resolutions, I hope they bring you joy in 2017!
> 
> xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

Luke swallowed, and felt his throat tighten as if was going to be sick, and he hoped like hell he could keep his dignity, at the very least. But everyone was just standing stock still, and Harry looked so incredibly uncomfortable that Luke wanted to _apologize_.

“Calum Thomas Hood –“

“Don’t, mum,” Calum said quietly, taking the little boy out of Mali’s arms. “Can you just take him so I can talk to Luke?”

Luke wanted to beg the Hood’s to stay, that he didn’t want to talk to Calum, because he could already feel the hot tears building behind his eyes and it wasn’t the time or goddamn place for this to happen.

“You didn’t _tell_ him?” Mali whispered incredulously.

Luke watched the little boy curl his arms around Calum’s neck and nuzzle in against his throat, clearly as confused as Luke was by the situation. He could feel the shock slam into him over and over again, watching as if he wasn’t really _there_.

Harry took Mali’s hand and gave it a gentle tug, knowing his fiancé well enough to know when she was gearing up for a fight. She resisted, her dark eyes narrowed on her younger brother, but she finally relented and let Harry tug her away, but not before she turned her gaze on Luke, her expression unreadable, but Luke got it, and nodded his head gently.

Joy took the boy, and promised him an apple juice before she followed after her daughter and son-in-law.

“I can explain – “

“You have a son,” Luke whispered.

“I – yeah, I do,” Calum admitted quietly.

“You have a _son_ ,” Luke repeated, his legs shaking until they gave out, and he sat down heavily on one of the sturdy plastic tubs the cupcakes were stored in.

“Luke, _please_ ,” Calum pleaded softly, his hands flat on the table in front of him. “Let me explain.”

Luke could hear him, but it sounded as if Calum was far away, or as if Luke was underwater. He could barely register his boyfriend’s words, and he wanted nothing more than to make him be _quiet_ , because the realization of it all kept hitting him, over and over.

Calum had a _son_.

He was a _dad_.

And not only had he not told Luke, but he clearly never planned on never doing so.

“Luke?”

Luke looked up as Michael appeared through the back of the stall, a frown twisted on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

Luke swallowed, looking at Calum momentarily before looking back at Michael. “He has a son.”

“He has a what?”

“I need to talk to him,” Calum cut in desperately. “Can I please just talk to him?”

Michael crouched down in front of Luke, his hands on his knees. “Hey,” he said softly. “Talk to me.”

Luke blinked rapidly, focusing on Michael’s soothing green eyes. “I’m fine, I’m okay.”

“Okay,” Michael said slowly, frowning over at Calum. “What’s going on?”

Luke smoothed his hands down the thighs of his jeans and stood up slowly. “I’m just going to take a quick break, okay?” he said softly. “To talk to Calum.”

Michael stood as Luke did, one hand cupped around his elbow. “Are you sure?” He looked over at Calum. “What did you _do_?”

“Mikey,” Luke sighed out tiredly, squeezing his hand. “I’m fine.”

“It’s not _fine_ ,” Michael said angrily, his eyes on Calum. “You look like you’re about to pass out, and _he_ looks guilty.”

Luke swallowed, grabbing onto Michael’s forearm. He knew that if his temper got out of control, there would be a brawl at his cupcake stand, and that meant he’d probably say goodbye to all the business he had coming up.

“Please,” Luke said softly, his fingertips pressing against the inside of Michael’s wrist.

Michael was still glaring at Calum. “I thought we had this conversation?”

“Michael,” Luke said, forcing some strength into his voice. “Please.”

Michael wasn’t convinced, and he still had a scowl on his face as Luke gestured Calum around the back of the stall, and he stepped out behind the pink fabric.

“Can we go somewhere?” Calum asked when he reached Luke.

Luke nodded dumbly, his arms crossed over his chest as he led Calum away from the stalls to a door that led outside.

It was a blindingly hot summer day, and Luke could feel the sun hitting him with full force, but he wasn’t really able to concentrate on it as Calum shuffled his feet.

“You have a son.”

Calum looked up, and nodded slowly. “Yeah, I do. And I’m sorry for not telling you about him –“

“Why wouldn’t you?” Luke questioned softly. “Why wouldn’t you tell me about your _child_?”

Calum’s mouth gaped and he couldn’t produce an answer, letting out a defeated sigh. “I don’t know, okay? Because people don’t like to hear that I have a five year old kid. Because I’m _gay_ , and somehow I have a child.”

“Clearly you weren’t always gay,” Luke said quietly.

“No, I _was_ ,” Calum insisted. “I just didn’t know it, I didn’t know how to figure it out so I-I slept with someone, a girl, and that’s how I really knew for sure, and then a month later I find out she’s pregnant and I just…I didn’t know what to do.”

“That’s why you’d never have me over to your place,” Luke filled in. “Why every second weekend and every Wednesday night you couldn’t stay over.”

“Yeah,” Calum confirmed softly. “And I wanted to tell you, I just didn’t know how.”

“That week you took off, when we were getting to know each other, that wasn’t for your grandmother, was it?”

“No,” Calum confessed. “Lincoln was sick and his mum couldn’t take the time off so I did.”

“Jesus,” Luke whispered softly, leaning up against the brick of the building. “Did you ever plan on telling me?”

“Yes, of course I did,” Calum insisted. “But the longer we were dating, the harder it got, because who _does_ that?”

“You,” Luke answered bitterly. “ _You_ did that. And I want to know why you didn’t tell me.”

“I wanted to, until you told me about Jack.”

“Jack?” Luke asked with disbelief. “Because he lied about having a kid, you thought you’d do the same?”

Calum winced. “I know how it looks, okay? I just didn’t know how to tell you, and when you said that Jack had had a baby that you didn’t know about, I just didn’t know how to say it.”

“That you have a kid,” Luke supplied. “Jesus Christ! You have a _kid_!”

“His name is Lincoln,” Calum said softly. “He turned five in September, and he’s a great little dude.”

Luke shook his head, sniffling against the threat of tears. “You’re a liar.”

Calum’s shoulders slumped. “I’m _sorry_.”

“And you bought him here today because you thought I wouldn’t be here, so you clearly didn’t plan on telling me, Calum!”

“Let me fix this, okay? Please?”

“You can’t!” Luke demanded angrily. “You _lied_ to me! This whole time has been one big lie, and how am I supposed to trust you if you didn’t even tell me about your _son_?!”

“I screwed up,” Calum admitted, his hands stretched out, pleading with Luke. “But I’m still the same guy.”

“No, you’re not,” Luke said flatly. “You’re a liar and you’re a shitty person, because you don’t lie to people you love!”

“What can I do?”

“Nothing,” Luke said, shaking his head. “Just go back to your kid.”

“No! I’m not giving up!”

“I am!” Luke shouted. “I’m giving up on you because you _lied_ to me! You lied to me every damn day we were together!”

“I’m sorry,” Calum pleaded.

Luke didn’t doubt his sincerity. He could see it in Calum’s eyes just how sorry he was, but every time he thought of moving towards the other man, he could remember the humiliation of standing in front of Calum’s family when everyone realised he had no idea who the small boy was.

That’d he’d asked _Mali_ if he was _hers_.

“I’ve got to get back,” Luke murmured quietly, taking a few steps back from Calum.

“Can I come over later?” he begged softly. “Can we please talk about this some more?”

“No,” Luke whispered softly. “It’s your weekend, remember?”

The pain that flashed over Calum’s face almost made Luke feel bad, but as he walked away from the other man, all he could feel was pain.

**

“Can you say something, please?”

Luke blinked, looking over at Michael as if he was surprised he was there, even though they’d been sitting together on Luke’s bed in the dark for at least an hour.

Michael was holding his hand, but Luke had been in a stupor ever since they’d arrived back at the apartment after the expo. He just didn’t know what to say, or what to _think_ and all he wanted was Calum.

“He has a five year old son,” Luke said, his voice deep and raspy.

“Yeah,” Michael said softly. “Mali told me when you guys went outside.”

Luke nodded slowly, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “He slept with a girl when he was nineteen, when he was trying to figure out his sexuality.”

Michael bit down on his lip.

“His name is Lincoln.”

Michael leant over and hugged Luke, their hands still joined.

“It’s Jack all over again,” Luke whispered into Michael’s neck.

“It’s not,” Michael insisted, but his argument was weak. “Calum never cheated on you, never used you. Granted, his is a spectacular fuck up and I still plan on punching him in the face.”

“He lied to me about having a kid. Then tried to use the fact that Jack did the same thing to justify his actions.”

“I know, and that’s shitty,” Michael agreed, sitting back to look at Luke. “And I’m sorry that it happened.”

Luke shook his head, sniffing loudly in the quiet room. “I was an idiot to think that it would work out for me.”

Michael let out a soft whine. “Please don’t do this,” he begged. “You go into this downward spiral where you think you’re shit.”

“I learnt from the best,” Luke responded sadly.

Michael sighed.

“I’m sorry,” Luke mumbled softly, leaning over to rest against Michael. “You’re all I’ve got left.”

Michael wrapped his arms around Luke’s shoulders and kissed his forehead. “He’s sitting in his car outside, you know that right?”

Luke did; he’d seen Calum’s car when he’d gotten home and as much as his heart wanted him, his head had overruled his emotions.

“Will you kiss me?”

“Course,” Michael murmured. “It’s a bad decision, though.”

Luke laughed softly, his eyes closed. “Every decision I make when it comes to romance is bad.”

Michael kissed his cheek, squeezing Luke’s shoulder. “C’mon, you should sleep. You’ve had a big day.”

Luke nodded but didn’t make a move, letting Michael push him down on his bed gently, and settle beside him. He felt Michael’s lips glance off his chin before pressing a soft kiss to his lips, and he let out a stuttered breath and grabbed a handful of Michael’s shirt, pulling him in closer, turning the soft kiss into a deeper one.

“Luke,” Michael mumbled against his mouth, pulling away. “C’mon.”

“Why do people _lie_ to me?” Luke questioned, his voice small and frail.

Michael was at a loss for words, and he nuzzled his nose against Luke’s, brushing their lips together again. “People are shit, Luke.”

“No, they’re not,” Luke whispered. “You’re not shit, Ashton isn’t. Casey isn’t, but why do the guys I date lie to me? What about me screams pathetic?”

“Nothing, Luke,” Michael insisted sharply. “There’s nothing _wrong_ with you. It’s what’s wrong with _them_ , because you’re great, and I love you, okay?”

Luke bit his lip ring, pulling Michael in closer. “I feel like shit.”

“I know,” Michael eased, kissing his forehead. “So we’ll just lay here, okay? Until you want to get up.”

“Alright,” Luke mumbled.

Michael squeezed him, pulling him in tight, and watched as Luke dropped off the edge of exhaustion, into much needed sleep.

**

Luke leaned heavily against the windowsill, his eyes breaking through the night as he stared at Calum’s car.

It was still there, parked underneath a streetlight, even though it was two am and Luke didn’t want to talk.

Except now he _did_ , but he didn’t know what to say.

It was what woke him, from underneath the comforting embrace of Michael’s arm around his waist, and his best friends lips pressed to the back of his neck. He’d felt safe when he’d woken up, wanted to burrow further into Michael’s arms, but all he could think about was Calum.

It was what had him crawling out of bed and standing at the window, holding the curtain back so he could spy, his heart aching for the man down on the street.

He supposed that was what had him putting on a hoodie and a pair of thongs and made his way out of the apartment, taking the lift to the ground floor. He had his keys tucked safely in his pocket, and his heart was in his throat as he left the building to approach Calum’s car.

He could see him; asleep behind the wheel and the window cracked just an inch. He didn’t look comfortable, and he had a frown creased on his forehead, despite the peaceful slumber.

Luke checked for traffic before crossing the street, hesitating at Calum’s window before knocking gently.

Calum didn’t stir.

He knocked again, a little louder, and watched as Calum blinked in confusion before turning to look at him.

“Luke,” he practically whispered, pressing the button to put the window down, and trying to straighten up in his seat but his seatbelt held him back.

“You should go home,” Luke told him softly. “It’s your weekend with your son, you should be with him.”

“I want to stay, I want to talk.”

Luke shook his head. “It’s late, Calum. And I don’t know what to say to you.”

Calum’s face was creased in a frown, his eyes pleading as he stared up at Luke. “I’m not giving up on us.”

Luke swallowed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Will you please just go?” he asked softly. “I’ll contact you if I want to talk.”

“But you won’t call,” Calum accused softly. “Jesus, Luke. I know you won’t call.”

Luke bit down on his lip ring. “Just go and be with your son.”

Calum’s face crumpled, the guilt flashing in his eyes. “I never wanted this to happen, I –“

“Go _home_ ,” Luke insisted, taking a step back from Calum’s car.

Calum opened his mouth to respond, to try again and explain himself, but he stopped. “You’ll call?”

Luke’s shoulders bunched up in a slow shrug. “I’d like to think I will.”

“Okay, Luke,” Calum whispered, his shoulders slumping. “I’ll give you space.”

Luke nodded curtly, trying to ignore the pull in his chest about the idea of not seeing Calum, not speaking to him. But his walls were slowly being built up again, and he couldn’t give in, not again.

It was obvious that Calum didn’t want to go, but as Luke walked away, he could hear the car rumble to life, and he was almost back to his apartment building when he saw it pass down the street.

Luke went back up to the apartment, and got back into bed with Michael.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe the amount of comments I got after the last chapter! You are all too sweet to me (and it made me realize a lot of people actually read this story!) and I was gifted with an INCREDIBLE moodboard for this story over on tumblr! (I'm crash-queen, come find me!)
> 
> Thank you all sooooo much for the love and support, and I hope this chapter and the rest of the story is worth the love you've all given me so far!
> 
> xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

 “Hi.”

Luke swallowed, smoothing his hands over the front of the apron. “Hello.”

Mali let out a soft sigh, stopping in front of the display case Luke was standing behind. “I’m not sure if you want to see me, but I wanted to see how you were.”

Luke had spent all of Sunday in bed.

Lying awake, staring at the ceiling and feeling sorry for himself, until Michael had bought home ice cream and a few Will Ferrell movies and had dragged Luke out of his bedroom so he didn’t completely fall to pieces.

The day off had set his schedule back, and by Monday morning, he knew he had no more time left to waste. He’d been terrified that Calum would show up and want to talk despite his promise to stay away, and Luke knew he wouldn’t have the strength to turn him away.

Seeing Mali was marginally better, but it still hit Luke in his chest.

“I’m okay.”

She leant against the display case, her eyes sympathetic. “I’m so _sorry_ , Luke. We had no idea he hadn’t told you.”

Luke cleared his throat, picking up a dishcloth to run over the glass door of the case. “I don’t understand why he didn’t.”

“I know,” Mali nodded. “We don’t either, really. But he’s never really fully accepted being a father,” she admitted. “He’s _gay_ , he never anticipated that he’d ever get a phone call from a woman telling him she was pregnant.”

“That doesn’t mean he gets to lie about it.”

“I agree,” Mali nodded. “And he’s messed up, big time, and we’re all really pissed off at him. But he panicked, Luke. I’m not saying what he did was right, but hurting you was never the goal.”

Luke swallowed around the lump in his throat, and lifted a shoulder in a shrug. “All he wants to do is talk and I don’t want to hear it.”

“I know,” Mali eased. “Can you come sit? Can _we_ talk about it?”

Luke didn’t want to; Mali looked too much like Calum.

She had his warm, understanding eyes, and the same soft-spoken voice, but Luke knew he had to talk to _someone_ , and he wasn’t ready for that someone to be Calum.

He abandoned the dishcloth and moved out from behind the display case to take a seat at the table and chairs, and waited for Mali to join him.

She did, but not before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and giving him a gentle squeeze.

“Did he think I wouldn’t understand?”

Mali sank into her seat, setting her purse down on the table. “I don’t think he knows how to say it, Luke. He’s never really embraced being a dad. But I know with all my heart that he never wanted to hurt you.”

Luke nodded, looking down at his hands. “I miss him.”

“Can you do something for me?”

Luke looked up, and immediately looked away from Mali’s gaze.

“Be upset, okay? Be as mad and disappointed as you want, but don’t forget that he’s a good guy, okay? A good guy that made a stupid decision.”

Luke nodded. “I will, okay? I won’t forget that.”

Mali reached across the table to squeeze Luke’s arm. “And anytime you want to talk, just pick up the phone. I swear, if you want to shit talk my baby brother, I’m the best at it.”

Luke smiled, covering her hand with his own. “Thanks Mali.”

She winked, a smile settling on her lips. “Anytime.”

**

“Hey.”

Michael smiled, lifting his hand to wave at Luke. “Hey lover. How was your day?”

Luke rolled his eyes, dumping his bag on the floor and toed off his shoes, padding into the living room to collapse down on top of Michael, pressing his face into his neck.

“Uh oh,” Michael mumbled, his hands moving to rub Luke’s back. “Bad day?”

“No,” Luke mumbled into his skin, inhaling the comforting scent of soap and Michael.

“I beg to differ,” Michael said softly, nudging Luke’s face out from his neck. “C’mon, talk.”

“Mali came in,” Luke sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Michael nuzzled his cheek, and pressed his lips to Luke’s cheek. “Okay,” he agreed lightly. “Wanna eat cookie dough and watch _Mean Girls_?”

Luke snorted out a soft laugh and sighed contentedly. “I love you, Mikey.”

Michael pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Right back at you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this is such a short one! I'm currently in the middle of moving house, and I might be without reliable internet for two weeks! :( I will post another chapter as soon as I can, but if I am forced offline (how devastating!) I hope I can write a lot for you guys!
> 
> Keep commenting and loving this story!
> 
> xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

“Merry Christmas!”

The smile on Luke’s face was genuine, and he paused at the front door to wrap his mother up in a tight hug, mindful of the fruit cake in his hands.

He had _missed_ her, and was always reminded of it when he was in her arms.

He could hear the raucous laughter coming from the back patio, and the impatient, excited whines from his childhood pet, Molly. He could identify his father’s voice, and Jack’s, too, and Luke immediately felt at ease.

Despite the craziness of the past few weeks, he was ready to forget all about it, and focus on his family.

“You look good,” Liz assured him, releasing him from her arms. “You’re not working too hard, are you?”

He grinned. “Of course I am. You taught me how.”

She rolled her eyes and swatted him on the ass, and with a laugh, Luke moved further into the house he’d called home for most of his life.

He unloaded the items he’d bought on the kitchen bench – traditional Christmas fruit cake, fruit mince pies, shortbread and his dad’s favourite; white Christmas. He grabbed himself a beer from the fridge before going out to greet the rest of his family, and his arrival bought with it loud cheers of welcome.

“Lukey!”

He laughed, letting his oldest brother pull him into a hug, and refrained from punching Jack in the shoulder when his hair was ruffled affectionately.

“Son!”

Luke hugged his dad tightly, letting out a soft sigh. There was nothing better than a hug from a parent, and it made him feel like he was twelve and all he had to worry about were ripped skinny jeans and if he got a Billabong backpack for when school started.

“No boyfriend?”

Luke sighed, letting go of his father and gave him a tight smile. “Not this year, Dad.”

His father clapped him on the shoulder and pulled him in for another hug, and Luke held on just a little bit tighter.

**

“More.”

Luke rolled his eyes, and could only grin when he received a sharp smack to his shoulder from Jack’s girlfriend, and heaped another spoonful of potato salad onto his plate.

“Better,” Celeste grinned, squeezing his slapped shoulder before reaching for the spoon in the coleslaw and dumped some onto his plate.

“What is with the women in this family trying to make me eat?” he demanded shrilly, tugging his plate away from Celeste when she went to heap more salad onto his plate.

He’d already suffered through his mother’s unimpressed look when he’d only picked at the appetizers she’d served earlier that morning, and now Celeste was taking over, critiquing everything he selected to eat.

“Because we don’t see you often enough, and you work too hard. We’re taking _care_ of you,” Celeste said lovingly, pressing a kiss to his hair before she relented, and took her seat next to Jack.

Luke rolled his eyes – he secretly _loved_ it, but would never admit it – and picked up his fork, spearing a piece of potato before shoving it into his mouth.

He couldn’t believe just how _good_ to felt to be with his family. They really hadn’t seen each other in a few months, and looking around at the five people surrounding the outdoor table, talking and laughing, he realized he wished he’d made more of an effort to be around.

“So, the year is wrapping up,” Ben began, picking up his Corona to take a sip. “How many wedding cakes this year?”

Luke laughed, setting his fork down. “Last I counted, a hundred and three.”

Jack whistled. “And how many lined up for next year?”

Luke smirked. “Maybe twenty-five or so.”

“Your grandmother would be proud,” Liz said softly, warmly.

Luke felt a blush spread over his cheeks, and changed the subject. “So, Jack, how’d that storm cell last month affect construction?”

**

“Heeeyyy buddy.”

Luke rolled his eyes as all 6 foot, two inches of his big brother leaned up heavily against him. He could smell the beer on Jack’s breath, and couldn’t help the grin that formed on his face.

“Someone’s had a few too many.”

Jack laughed, letting out a sigh. “It’s Christmas, mate. And Mum has already said I can crash here tonight, so why not?”

Luke laughed, not able to find fault with his reasoning. “Fair enough. But maybe don’t end up puking in the laundry basket, yeah?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “You do it _one_ time, and the stigma lasts a lifetime.”

Luke laughed, wrapping his arm around his brother’s waist to keep him from tipping them both over. “How’s things with Celeste? You two have been together forever.”

Jack grinned, patting Luke’s chest. “I bought a ring.”

“No shit!”

“I did!” Jack laughed. “A few weeks ago. And part of me wanted to wrap it and put it under the tree, you know? But what if she says _no_?”

Luke thought about the woman they could see through the kitchen window, laughing at a joke their Dad was making, and he smiled. “It’s been ten years, hasn’t it? I don’t think you’re going to get a no, mate.”

Jack squeezed his shoulder. “Hey, what about you? No Calum?”

Luke made a face, and let out a sigh. “It’s complicated.”

“You were happy though, right?”

Luke looked down for a moment, his shoulders sagging. “I was happy, yeah.”

“Then it’ll all be okay,” Jack insisted, in his alcohol-fuelled wisdom. “Trust me. I bought a ring.”

Luke laughed, and gave him a gentle shove. “Yeah, thanks for that.”

Jack winked, grabbed himself another beer and headed back out onto the patio.

**

Luke smiled, nuzzling his nose further into Michael’s red hair, tightening his hold around his friend’s waist. They’d been in the same spot in Michael’s bed since Luke had arrived home from his parent’s place, with a slight hangover and a stomach ache after a few days home being fed until he was stuffed.

Their embrace probably looked as though they hadn’t seen each other in years, instead of just three days, but Luke wasn’t afraid to admit he’d missed his best friend just as much. Michael had always been his emotional crutch, and being separated from him when he was far from rock steady was always like a shock to the system.

“Take off your jacket,” Michael murmured, his voice muffled from where it was pressed to Luke’s chest.

Luke grinned, his fingers running through Michael’s hair. “Are you trying to seduce me? Because you suck at it.”

Michael snorted, his hands tugging at Luke’s denim jacket, pulling back enough to shove it off his shoulders. “It’s hot, you moron,” he grumbled. “How are you wearing a jacket right now?”

Luke laughed, letting Michael push and pull him around before he got tired of being jostled and sat up, peeling off the fabric and throwing it onto the floor, leaving him in his t-shirt.

“Better?”

“Eh,” Michael mumbled, a grin on his face. “I missed your stupid face.”

“So sweet, babe,” Luke cooed mockingly.

Michael sneered. “I take it back. Your face is ugly.”

Luke pressed a soft kiss to Michael’s cheek, tugging him back in tightly. “How’re your parents?”

Michael nuzzled his neck. “Good. Fed me until I wanted to puke.”

Luke grinned. He had fond memories of Michael’s parents, having spent a lot of time in the Clifford house growing up. He always suspected that Karen Clifford thought Luke was a good match for Michael, but it had never really eventuated.

Apart from stolen kisses and a few mutual handjobs when they were teenagers, but that was it. Luke loved Michael too much to be _in_ love with him.

“Mum wants to see you,” Michael murmured. “She’s got a gift, believe it or not.”

Luke laughed, sliding his fingers under the collar of Michael’s shirt, dragging over his skin. “Believe it or not, I’ve got one in my bag for you from my mum.”

Michael laughed. “Good old Liz, hey? I miss her.”

Luke shifted, tugging Michael closer so the older man was pretty much on top of him. “Can we please just stay here forever?”

Michael lifted his head, kissing Luke’s chin. “Heard from Calum?”

“No,” Luke sighed, and he wasn’t sure if that made him terribly sad or incredibly relieved.

He had hoped to spend Christmas with the Hood family, to exchange gifts in front of Calum’s parents, and Luke had already wrapped the expensive leather wallet he’d purchased for the other man, and now it sat lonely and pathetic underneath the small tree Michael had put up in the living room.

Instead, he’d spent three days eating his weight in Christmas food and drinking way too much beer, trying not to think about the wedding cake he had to make for Mali in February, or the fact he’d already rented a really nice suit for the ceremony.

“If it makes you feel any better, I had a fight with Ash.”

Luke frowned. “Why would that make me feel _better_?”

Michael shrugged. “You know, misery loves company.”

“I’m not _miserable_ ,” Luke sighed, but quickly amended his sentence when Michael opened his mouth to refute it. “Okay, _slightly_ miserable.”

Michael smiled. “He wanted me to come to his mum’s for Christmas lunch. And I told him no.”

“Because you’re emotionally retarded,” Luke sighed.

“Exactly,” Michael nodded. “He didn’t understand and I haven’t heard from him since.”

“Don’t let it go,” Luke advised softly. “He’s a good guy, Mikey. He wanted to show you off to his family.”

“I know,” Michael said softly. “I’ll call him later.”

Luke nodded, letting his eyes fall shut.

“If you call Calum, that is.”

Luke frowned, and his eyes popped open again, looking over into Michael’s deep green eyes. “Excuse me?”

“He came here, Christmas night. He wanted to see you and talk, but I told him you were with your folks. He had his kid with him.”

Luke was immediately uncomfortable, trying not to imagine what it would’ve been like if he _had_ been home. If he’d hear Calum out, or reject him again.

“Okay?”

“Okay what?” Luke asked.

“I’ll call Ashton, if you call Calum.”

Luke was impressed by the ultimatum. If he was more cynical, he’d think that Michael had staged his fight with Ashton just so he could offer up the perfect little plan on a silver platter.

“You’ve got two options,” Michael said softly, crawling up a little to settle heavily against Luke. “You can call him, and try to fix things and maybe start a life with him, or you can like, lower your standards and date me forever and we’ll adopt cats and be pathetic.”

Luke wanted to kiss the pessimism out of Michael’s mouth, to try and show the man on top of him just how special he was, how a life with him would be far from pathetic.

So he did, a little, pressing their dry lips together as he cupped Michael’s stubbled jaw. “I choose you?”

Michael laughed softly, nuzzling their noses together gently. “No, you don’t. You pick the guy you’re in love with and you make it work.”

“It’s not that _simple_ , Mikey.”

“But it is,” Michael insisted, mouth pressed to the apple of Luke’s cheek. “You _love_ him, and yes, he _fucked up_ , but love is about forgiving stupid people because you know they’re not bad, they’re just _human_.”

“That’s kind of lovely,” Luke whispered. “Since when did you grow up?”

“I watched a lot of Nicholas Sparks movies yesterday and I regret it completely,” Michael snorted. “But I’m _right_ , Lukey.”

“I know,” Luke mumbled. “Can I just have tonight? This, with you?”

Michael pressed his mouth to Luke’s in a slow kiss, one hand closing over his hip in a gentle squeeze. “Yeah, Lukey,” he whispered once he pulled away. “I’d like that.”

**

Luke woke up with Michael still on top of him, only there was a lot less fabric between them. He was warm and satisfied and he snuggled into Michael to chase a few more minutes of comfort before he knew he had to get up.

He had work to think about, and as much as he didn’t want to, that was the life of a business owner.

“No, more sleep,” Michael groaned, his hold on Luke tightening.

Luke smiled, running his fingers through Michael’s messy red hair. “Wanna come help me out today?”

“No,” Michael whined. “I want to go back to sleep.”

Luke kissed his cheek. “I’ll make you whatever you want for lunch.”

“How about a blowjob?”

Luke laughed, giving Michael’s shoulder a shove. “The most you’ll get is what you got last night.”

Michael lifted his head, levelling Luke with an unimpressed look. “You stripped me down to my underwear and fell asleep. I was left unsatisfied.”

Luke rolled his eyes, easing his head up to kiss Michael’s cheek. “Maybe Casey will blow you.”

Michael made a face, but rolled off of Luke. “He’s like, fifteen,” Michael pointed out. “And he looks like he’s never sucked dick before, and I need a man with experience.”

Luke shoved at him gently until Michael rolled off of him completely with a groan. He did lean over to soothe it with a kiss to his cheek as he wriggled off the bed.

“Gonna call Calum today?”

Luke groaned, his feet hitting the carpet and suddenly the will to move escaped him. “No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are,” Michael insisted simply. “Because I said so, and because you _should_.”

“No,” Luke repeated. “Instead, I’m going to work and I’m going to make some amazing cupcakes and then we’re going out tonight and getting smashed.”

Michael laughed. “Oh, are we mister I-don’t-have-time-for-a-life?”

“Yes,” Luke insisted, casting a look over his shoulder at Michael. “And as my best friend, it’s your job to support me.”

“Fine,” Michael agreed. “And I’m coming with you because I need a chocolate croissant and a large coffee and maybe some fruit mince pies that I pretend not to like but secretly _love_.”

Luke rolled his eyes and got up, throwing a pillow at Michael’s face. “Be ready in a half hour.”

**

“I called Ashton.”

Luke looked up from where he was braiding puff pastry to make his signature cherry danishes, and his eyebrows went up.

Michael was gnawing on his bottom lip, iPhone pressed between his palms and red hair wild. “Say something.”

“That’s…great,” Luke said slowly, a frown settling on his face.

“Is it?” Michael sighed, pacing across the kitchen. “It was horrible, Luke. Like, I’m pretty sure I woke him up, and I’m pretty sure I compared him wanting me to meet his family to like, a firing squad and I’m pretty sure that I –“

“Michael,” Luke interrupted, abandoning his current task to focus on his best friend. “What’d he say?”

Michael let out a soft whine. “He missed me.”

The jealousy Luke felt made him feel sick. He _wanted_ Michael to have this, wanted him to fall in love and realize how amazing he was, but he was selfish and bitter and wanted it for himself, too.

“I missed him, Luke,” Michael confessed softly. “Like…”

“It’s okay,” Luke smiled comfortingly, quickly braiding the last two danishes so he could focus on Michael. “What else did he say?”

“That he was sorry for not calling, but he took his younger brother and sister on a camping trip on Boxing Day and he was out of range. He’s not mad I didn’t come to lunch, but he _wants_ me to meet his family. Like…I think I’m in a fucking relationship.”

Luke let out a soft breath of laughter and wiped his hands on a tea towel. “Yeah, you are.”

Michael smiled, sitting down at the work bench. “I’m scared.”

Luke leant over the bench to touch Michael’s hands. “I know. But this is so _good_ for you, Mikey. He’s a good guy.”

“He’s going to meet up with us tonight, is that okay?”

Luke hoped the smile on his face didn’t falter, because he didn’t want to discourage his friend, but there was a tiny bit of him that was disappointed.

Which only made him feel worse, because what if he was _that_ guy? The guy that wants his friends to be miserable because he’s miserable?

“Of course that’s okay,” he assured him. “In fact, I’d love to get to know him if things between you guys are getting serious.”

Michael blanched and he shrugged a shoulder. “Is it serious? I’ve never done this before.”

“It’s serious,” Luke smiled. “So we should probably stop kissing, huh?”

Michael smirked. “I wouldn’t want to deprive you.”

Luke rolled his eyes, going back to his danishes. “Good luck getting a kiss out of me again.”

Michael laughed. “You say that _now_.”

Luke smiled, and tried not to think about what this all _meant_. Michael was officially gutsier than he was, and while that wasn’t a problem, his friend’s happiness reminded him of his own complicated love life, and since contacting Ashton, he could feel the ultimatum from the night before hanging over his head.

He just wasn’t ready to call Calum.

And there was a part of him that was terrified that he’d never be ready, and that opened the door to what that _meant_.

So he tried to push it out of his mind and prepared the tray of Danish pastries to slot into the industrial oven, trying to ignore the anxiety in his stomach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I have spent the last two weeks without the internet (apart from my phone!) and it's been tough! Thanks to everyone for their comments, I do plan on going through and responding to them as I usually do, I'm just crazy busy! (I think my Netflix addiction is partly to blame!). 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you like the new chapter!
> 
> xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

Luke’s not sure why, but the vodka that he usually enjoys isn’t sitting well in his stomach. It probably explained why he was still on his first glass even though he’d been in the packed bar with Michael and Ashton for nearly an hour.

Being _with_ them was a loose term, because as soon as Ashton had appeared in tight jeans and a button down shirt, it was like Luke ceased to exist, and he tried not to be bitter about it, or begrudge his best friend his happiness, but Luke was third-wheeling so hard he’d made eye contact with _three_ separate people, and had seen the pity in their eyes.

Because Michael would talk to him, but it was from Ashton’s lap, where he was practically curled up and nuzzling the other man’s throat as if someone was going to take him away. But Luke almost preferred when he _wasn’t_ included in the conversation, at least then he could pretend he wasn’t as pathetic as he was.

But he reached his breaking point when he looked around the bar and all the happy faces, people laughing and having fun and dancing, before looking back at Michael and Ashton to see them _kissing_. And not even _nice_ kissing, the dirty, desperate kind and Luke was sick with jealously.

And it was sitting there watching them and hating himself for the way he felt when he realized he could _change_ all of it.

“Michael?”

Luke set his glass down on the table, and reached his leg over to kick his best friend in the back of the knee, and he was _almost_ sorry with how hard the movement had been, but at the same time, it felt _good_.

“Yes?”

Luke looked over to see Michael’s arched eyebrow, and he smiled. “I’m out of here.”

Michael’s brow dropped immediately and he deftly slid off of Ashton’s lap, wearing his _concerned_ face. “I’m sorry,” he said quickly, looking over his shoulder at Ashton. “That I’m being, well, a shitty friend.”

“You’re not,” he assured with a soft smile. “You’re _happy_ , and I’m happy for you. I’m just…not.”

Michael leant over and hugged him, rubbing Luke’s back in a slow circle. “Go.”

“Thanks,” Luke mumbled. “I, uh. It’s time.”

“Yeah,” Michael agreed, letting Luke go. “I’m proud of you.”

Luke sat back for a second, taking in a slow breath before clapping his hands down on his thighs. “Ashton, nice to see you, mate. But I’ve got somewhere to be.”

Ashton grinned and lifted his hand in a wave. “Yeah, you too.  Until next time.”

Luke got up on shaky legs, his fingers framing around the shape of his phone in his pocket, knowing that in order to fix everything, he had a phone call to make.

**

Luke let out a slow breath that burst from his mouth shakily. He could feel his fingers trembling from where they were shoved in his pocket, leaning up against his car and looking at the front of the small house in front of him.

It wasn’t what he expected, when he pictured Calum’s house.

The front yard was small, with a few trees lining the driveway, and a rickety mailbox with last week’s catalogues stuffed inside. There was a brick path to the front door, and Luke could see the movements of the TV through the front, curtained window.

Mali hadn’t hesitated to offer up Calum’s address when Luke had called, and she’d been quietly excited that he even wanted to see her brother at all.

Luke _still_ wasn’t sure, even though he’d been in front of the small house for twenty minutes. He wasn’t sure if he should call Calum, or if just knocking on his door was the right move.

All he could think about was how much he wanted to see him, and touch him and make up for lost time. It’s what propelled him forward, up the brick path to the closed front door, and he knocked before he could second guess himself.

The wait felt like eons, and Luke wanted to flee for every second he stood there. He counted to five and took it as a sign, when the door didn’t open. It was a bad decision, he wasn’t ready.

He almost tripped over his feet in his haste to get away, digging his car keys out of his pocket.

“Luke?”

He whirled around, dropping his keys on the grass and felt his breath catch in his throat.

Calum stood at the front door, slightly ajar where he stood, in basketball shorts and a t-shirt, looking a little sleep rumpled.

“I’m sorry,” Luke said quickly, dipping down to pick up his keys. “I shouldn’t have come.”

“Wait,” Calum implored, stepping outside. “Do you want to come in?”

“Yes,” Luke nodded. “But I don’t know if I should.”

Calum left the door open and padded over to Luke, reaching out for his hand. “C’mon. Please?”

Luke looked at his outstretched hand and didn’t hesitate to take it, feeling his breath catch at the warmth of Calum’s palm, how their fingers fit together.

Calum tugged him towards the house and Luke fell into step, staying quiet as Calum shut the door and led him towards their left into a small living room. The TV was on mute, but an AFL game was on and flickering colours against the wall.

They sat on the couch, their hands still joined.

“I’ve missed you,” Luke confessed softly. “Every single day I’ve missed you.”

“Me too,” Calum agreed.

“So talk,” Luke insisted softly. “Tell me about him.”

Calum hesitated, looking down at their hands. “I feel like nothing I can say will fix it.”

“You don’t know that,” Luke whispered. “And I’m here, willing to hear you out so you have to _try_ , okay?”

Calum sucked in a slow breath, and let it out, gently. “I didn’t want to be a dad,” he began softly, his eyes on their joined hands. “I was nineteen and I’d been terrified for five years because I thought I was gay, and I didn’t know what to _do_. I’d never kissed a boy before, but I thought I should _try_ to be straight, right?

There was this stupid party and I got really drunk and it really is the cliché. It was this girl I’d known for ages because our mum’s were friends, and we slept together. I like, I pushed for it, right, because I just wanted to _do_ it. If I did it, it meant I was straight.”

“Oh, Cal.”

He let out a soft, bitter laugh. “I know, it was so stupid. It was both our first times and we used a condom and it was _terrible_. And I was left wondering why I didn’t _feel_ anything – about her, or sex or the fact that even though I had an orgasm, I didn’t _like_ it. But I thought I could just push it to the back of my mind and figure out how I felt, and start really accepting the fact I was attracted to guys.”

Luke pulled Calum’s hand further into his lap, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“She called me six weeks later and said she was pregnant. She was eighteen, and she was terrified out of her mind. I was such a _prick_ about it, too. Until she told her mum, who told _my_ mum and she kicked my ass. Drove me around to Laura’s place and sat us down with Laura’s mum and we talked about it.

No one ever said abortion, and I guess I never really wanted that, even though I didn’t want to be a dad. But then, like, Laura’s mum started talking about me moving in to help, and it was the first time I said the words. I looked at my mum and said _mum, I’m gay_. And it was awful and I felt like shit because Laura burst into tears. I had failed the mother of my kid, and my own mother, all in a five second window.”

“I can’t imagine Joy thinking that,” Luke eased. “Coming out of the closet is a big deal, and she’s a good lady.”

“Yeah, she is,” Calum nodded. “But I was her nineteen year old kid who’d just gotten a girl pregnant, who didn’t really want to be a dad, and I dumped my sexuality on her, too. She was disappointed, and that’s what hurt the most.”

“I’m sorry.”

Calum shook his head. “Don’t be. I’m not proud of any of it, and for a long time I was really the definition of a deadbeat dad. I didn’t go to the appointments, I didn’t want to talk about baby names, I didn’t _want_ it, Luke. Being gay meant this was never meant to happen, and that if I decided I wanted kids, it’d be something I’d talk to my partner about. But I was a dad without ever intending to be one, and I’ll never forgive myself for hating it.

But then she went into labour and she wanted me to be there and I couldn’t handle it. I was in there with her mum and I just walked out before she had to start pushing. My mum was in the hall and she tore me to strips. That even if I didn’t want to be a father, I had to be there, because I had made him, I was responsible for him.

And she was right. I went in there thinking of how much I didn’t want to be a father, until he was born. They put him on Laura’s chest and he was screaming and pissed off and he was just _mine_ , you know? She was sick, after, and the nurse just passed him over to me and he was sticky and gross and he smelt kind of weird. But he was my son.”

Luke wasn’t sure what to feel. He felt _terrible_ , because he hadn’t given Calum the opportunity to tell him his story before he’d completely written him off.

He felt weird, because this was such a big part of Calum’s life that he had no knowledge of, and it reminded him of just how betrayed he’d felt.

“Laura let me name him, and he just looked like a Lincoln Niko. He had my eyes and my dark hair and he looked nothing like his mum. I guess that helped me bond, but it still didn’t feel completely natural. Like, we had to talk about shared custody and I was still living at home and just started my job and I was _nineteen_. I didn’t know shit about nappies and bottles and how to burp a baby.

Mum helped, because I was useless, but I just didn’t get there. I started taking as many shifts at work as I could, so I could avoid having to have him, but I could pay for what he needed. I thought that would be good enough, that as long as he had the best of everything, I could live guilt free. But my mum wouldn’t have it, and we fought for _years_ about it.

Laura eventually met this really nice guy when Linc was two, and I’ll never forget his third birthday party when he called Laura’s boyfriend _daddy_. And I had no right to feel it, but it _gutted_ me. I was his father, but I wasn’t his dad. And I finally got what my mother meant about regretting my childish behaviour. Because I stood there staring at Lincoln in another man’s arms, looking up at him like _he_ was the one that had been there since the beginning, and I promised myself I wouldn’t spend another second fobbing off my responsibilities.

Laura fought me, at first. Threw it all up in my face, and I didn’t blame her. But I couldn’t let him go. So I moved in here, and I read books and we established visitation and I went to the first day at kindy and the pre school orientation day and I was there when he started prep. I’m not a perfect dad, but I’m trying to be. And then I met you.”

Luke felt close to tears, unsure if he could listen to anymore, but he owed Calum that much.

The older man smiled grimly. “I met you, and it was amazing. I’d dated other men, obviously, before you. I’d figured out who I was and what I wanted so when I met you, I was _ready_ for a serious relationship, I was ready to commit and I fell in love with you so quickly.

But I never said it. I never said _oh, I have a son_ or _I can’t this weekend, I’ve got Lincoln_ and I never did. And I didn’t even know _why_ , Luke. Because it wasn’t like I thought you’d break up with me or lose interest because I had a son. I just never said it. And then when you told me about Jack, I just felt like if I said it _after_ that, I’d be just as bad as he was.”

“So what were you going to do?” Luke questioned softly. “Wait until I wanted to marry you before you told me? Or if we decided to move in together? What was your _plan_?”

“I didn’t have one,” Calum said honestly. “Every single day, I got in deeper and deeper and there was no way out.”

“You _lied_ ,” Luke whispered. “I told you _everything_ about me, even the things I didn’t want you to know. And you kept the biggest part of you from me, and it feels like I don’t even know who you are.”

“I know,” Calum breathed, squeezing his hand. “And part of me is so relieved that you know, but I’m so broken up about the aftermath. The look on your face and how hurt you were broke my heart.”

“I felt so stupid,” Luke admitted softly. “I thought he was your nephew, and Mali just looked at me like I was crazy when I asked her if he was hers.”

“I know,” Calum said, wincing at the memory. “God, they tore me to pieces over it, Luke. And I know how wrong I was, but I want to _fix_ it.”

Luke wanted that, wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss Calum until the pain went away, but he knew he couldn’t.

“Please let me fix it,” Calum begged softly, reaching out with his free hand to cup Luke’s jaw. “Please.”

“I don’t know,” Luke hesitated softly. “I miss you so much and I still love you, but I don’t know you, Cal.”

“You do,” Calum insisted. “Everything I ever said was true, and I know you can’t believe that, but I’m serious. I made a massive mistake, Luke.”

Luke leant in, unable to deny himself just a tiny piece of Calum, pressing his face into his neck and letting out a sigh.

“Daddy?”

Luke froze, his breath stuck in his throat and he sat back slowly, eyes wide with fear as he focused on the child in the doorway to the living room.

He was wearing Batman pyjamas and his dark hair was a mess, and he was so undeniably _Calum_.

“Hey buddy,” Calum said softly, getting up off the couch. “You okay?”

“I can’t find Bruce.”

“Ahh,” Calum eased, a smile on his face. “He’s probably rolled out of bed again. Come on and I’ll find him and tuck you back in.”

“Who’s that?”

Luke felt his chin wobble, and it felt like he was looking at a moment he shouldn’t be.

“That’s Luke,” Calum explained. “He’s daddy’s friend. C’mon, back to bed.”

Lincoln nodded and accepted his father’s explanation and reached out his hand for Calum’s, and they disappeared from Luke’s view.

He had to fight the urge to leave, to get the hell out of something he wasn’t ready for, because it didn’t feel right to be there. He wasn’t _a part_ of this, of Calum and his son, and he hated being there.

He was gnawing on his fingernail when Calum returned, apologetic smile on his face.

“Sorry, he’s really attached to this stuffed bear named Bruce.”

“I have to go,” Luke said quickly, standing up suddenly.

“What? Why?”

“Because you didn’t even tell me he was _here_ , Calum.”

“He was asleep,” Calum frowned. “I mean, it’s my weekend.”

Luke shook his head. “No, I have to go. I just, this was a mistake. Because you sat there and told me you want to be honest but you failed to mention your _son_ was down the hall.”

Calum’s face fell, and he looked confused. “I-just… _shit_ , Luke. I’m fucking this up.”

“I don’t want you to!” Luke insisted softly. “I _love_ you so much, and I want things to work out between us but you need to _get_ it, Calum. That if I’m going to trust you again, that you need to _tell_ me things!”

“Shit,” Calum whispered, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I’m sorry.”

Luke wrapped his arms around himself and sighed. “I’m just going to go.”

“Can I call you? Can we please try?”

“I don’t know, Cal. I thought that seeing you and talking would help but it hasn’t. I just don’t think you’re ready for a relationship with me.”

“I _am_ ,” Calum insisted. “I _want_ you.”

“Yeah, but are you ready for me?  You and me together means I’m in your kid’s life. And you don’t even seem to want to tell me that he’s even _here_.”

Calum’s mouth opened and closed as he obviously struggled with what to say.

Luke knew that there were no words for an immediate fix, and he sighed. “I’m going to go. We’re just…maybe it’s not meant to be.”

Calum’s shoulders sagged. “I don’t believe that, I don’t.”

Luke smiled sadly, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Then maybe we’re not meant to be right now.”

The older man let out a sigh. “I’m sorry, Luke.”

Luke nodded, and leant over to press a kiss to Calum’s temple. “Yeah, me too.”

**

The apartment was quiet when Luke arrived home. He’d driven around for what felt like hours, without really knowing where he was going. He’d driven past Michael’s parents’ house, and went through a McDonald’s drive thru for a cup of coffee before heading back to the apartment.

He toed off his shoes and threw his empty coffee cup away in the trash before heading down the hallway, noticing that Michael’s door was shut. Luke’s heart was hopeful as he pushed it open, the darkness enveloping him as he tried to make out if Michael was home.

He tiptoed into the room in case he _was_ home, and padded over to the bed.

Michael was there, on his side facing away from the door and sleeping peacefully – _alone_.

Luke crawled onto the bed and slumped down beside Michael. He watched him sleep, red hair messy and falling against his forehead, and Luke leant forward and kissed him.

Just a gentle press of their lips, meant to rouse Michael from unconsciousness more than anything.

It worked, because Michael let out a soft hum and opened his eyes.

“Luke?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Luke rushed out in a whisper. “I just want you to kiss me.”

Michael’s brow furrowed, still a little sleep-drunk. “It didn’t go well?”

“No,” Luke answered shortly, wriggling closer. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he repeated.

“Okay,” Michael whispered, one arm curling over Luke’s waist, pulling him in. “I had another fight with Ashton.”

Luke let out a pained puff of laughter against Michael’s neck. “We’re not meant to be happy, are we?”

“Don’t sound so hopeless,” Michael chided softly, hooking a leg over Luke’s calves. “At least it can’t get any worse.”

Luke cupped Michael’s cheek, running his fingertips over his stubble. “So we can kiss?”

“Sure,” Michael responded easily. “I did accuse Ashton of hitting on another dude when we were out, so I don’t see how it can hurt.”

Luke winced, thumb passing over Michael’s full bottom lip. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Wanna talk about Calum?”

Luke winced again, and leant in to press his mouth against Michael’s.

“Didn’t think so,” Michael murmured, cupping Luke’s jaw and pressed his tongue into his mouth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I've stumbled down the Netflix rabbit hole so I've been remiss about posting! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I really look forward to hearing your thoughts on Luke and Calum's talk!
> 
> And you can't blame me for the Muke, I'm a sucker for them! 
> 
> xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

“I didn’t realize these cake consultations were going to be a regular thing.”

Luke looked up from where he was practically hunched over his work bench, and he smiled warmly when he saw Mali.

“Or am I here for a different reason?”

Luke set down his piping bag, straightening up and listening to his spine crack. They were four days into the new year – and six days away from Mali’s wedding day – and Luke had spent the holiday alone, eating his weight in ice cream and watching romantic movies.

He hadn’t contacted Calum.

“I wanted to talk to you about the flowers for the cake,” Luke said, even though it wasn’t the complete truth.

Mali _was_ there for a reason.

So Luke could ask about Calum without actually having to contact the man himself.

“Oh,” Mali said innocently, stepping further into the kitchen to round the work bench, easing herself onto a stool. “And what about the flowers?”

Luke grabbed for a clear container off a shelf and sat it down on the table and eased the lid off. “I was experimenting with them,” he explained, lifting a block of Styrofoam out, four different gumpaste flowers on thin metal skewers. “Are you still happy with the hydrangeas?”

Mail’s face morphed into an expression of wonder, and she pulled out an intricately constructed lilac rose, bringing it up to her nose.

Luke frowned.

She laughed, rolling her eyes. “I know, it’s ridiculous,” she told him. “But it’s so incredibly _perfect_ that it _should_ have a scent.”

Luke smiled bashfully. “So, you like the rose?”

Mali reached in for the purple hydrangea next, examining both. “I love them both,” she nodded.

Luke smiled “We decided on the nosegay of hydrangea for the top, but then I thought we could add a few roses on the bottom tier.”

Mali nodded emphatically. “Absolutely. It will match the bouquets perfectly.”

Luke picked up a pencil and pulled his diary towards him, making note of the changes.

“So,” Mali began, setting the stems back into the Styrofoam block. “He misses you.”

Luke swallowed, watching his pencil jump against the page at the mention of Calum.

“He said you saw him last month and he got to tell you the story about Lincoln?”

As much as Luke had wanted to hear about Calum, he was fast changing his mind. “I really didn’t ask you to come in to talk about Calum.”

“He’s an idiot,” Mali admitted softly. “He’s probably the first person to admit it, but he’s not a _bad_ guy.”

Luke shook his head. “It’s fine, honest. We don’t have to talk about him. But,” he sighed. “I did want to tell you it’s maybe best if I don’t come to the wedding, at least not as a guest.”

“What?” Mali breathed. “No! You’re _family_.”

“I’m _not_ ,” Luke insisted softly. “I was just your little brother’s boyfriend for a few months, that’s all.”

“ _Was_?”

Luke cringed, putting the lid back on the flower container. “It’s been three weeks, Mali.”

“It’s not over,” she insisted. “Not for him, and I don’t think it is for you, despite what you’re saying. I won’t accept you not coming. I’ve already done the seating plan.”

Luke’s chest ached, and he wished Mali would just _get_ it. That he wasn’t ready to see Calum, and he wasn’t sure if he ever would be. There was too much to consider, and Luke didn’t think he was strong enough.

“He’s in love with you, and he knows he stuffed up. But he’s had a rough few years, learning how to be a father, and he’s made a lot of mistakes. It doesn’t make what he did right, but it makes him _human_.”

“I appreciate what you’re saying,” Luke said softly. “But maybe it’s not the right time for him to be in a relationship, considering his son.”

“I disagree,” Mali insisted. “He _needs_ someone, Luke. Someone who will help him and support him and be involved in his life.”

“You’re asking me to help him be a _father_. I know nothing about him.”

“Then get to know him. My brother is amazing, and Lincoln is such a sweet little boy.” She eased off her stool and pressed a kiss to Luke’s cheek. “I’ll see you at the wedding.”

**

“Hey, hey, stop.”

Luke was panting, pulling away from Michael’s mouth to stare down at his best friend’s wild hair and dilated pupils. “What?”

Michael frowned, his hands settling on Luke’s hips and lifted him easily, dumping Luke down onto the bed beside him. “What’s up with you?”

Luke didn’t like the question, and didn’t like the answer even more, and he just shrugged a shoulder. “We’ve been doing this for a week now.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Michael nodded. “But you’re like…fast-tracking it, and I’m not going to sleep with you.”

Luke huffed out a humourless laugh, staring up at Michael’s ceiling.

“I am all for making out with you to fix whatever emotional damage you might be feeling but I’m not having sex with you so you can forget your problems.”

“Who said I was even pushing for sex?” Luke demanded moodily.

“Your hard dick against my hip, that’s who!”

Luke sighed, crushing his eyes shut, feeling the fight drip out of him. “I’m sorry.”

Michael rolled onto his side towards Luke, rubbing his abdomen gently. “Don’t be. _Talk_ to me.”

“I saw Calum.”

The man’s name tasted foul in Luke’s mouth, but the yearning he felt at the thought of him made his chest ache. It had been raining off and on all day, and with the spotty weather came a sense of gloom that _everyone_ seemed to be feeling.

The skies were grey and there was a distant rumble of thunder somewhere to the east, and most of Luke’s customers weren’t up for the usual witty banter, or they kept their eyes on their phones. Luke almost _enjoyed_ it, as if the sky had taken note and decided to spread his bad mood further.

The bakery had been mostly quiet, and Luke had left Casey in charge to run some errands – going to the post office and stopping at the ANZ bank to bank a cake deposit before picking up a few things at the 711 convenience store.

He hadn’t really been thinking of Calum – he’d gotten so good at blocking the man from his mind – when he’d practically barrelled into someone in hi-vis.

It was a guy he didn’t know, who steadied him with two hands on his shoulders, giving him an easy smile.

“Sorry,” Luke managed, flashing a quick smile before moving to the side to pass the man.

“Luke?”

Seeing Calum had made Luke feel sick, and he suddenly wished he hadn’t bothered stepping out of the bakery. There were a group of tradies in the small fish and chip shop, getting lunch, and Luke had been heading for the post office next door.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Luke held the stack of mail closer to his chest and avoided the other man’s eyes. “I’m fine.”

“Can we talk?”

Luke gathered himself and shook his head, stepping around him quickly. “Sorry, can’t.”

He’d left Calum gaping after him and had hurried his way towards the post office without a backwards glance.

“Oh,” Michael said softly. “How bad was it?”

“Pretty bad,” Luke sighed tiredly. “I brushed him off.”

“Ouch.”

Luke looked over at his best friend. “Spoken to Ashton?”

“We’re talking about you.”

Luke smiled. “I guess that means you skipped your poetry class again?”

“I’m not cut out for it,” Michael practically whined. “He isn’t either, so forcing ourselves into a relationship is stupid.”

“Can we go back to kissing?”

Michael laughed. “As long as it isn’t a huge band aid for your issues. I’m not fucking around with you so you can avoid Calum. You _will_ get back together.”

Luke sighed, thinking of the upcoming wedding that weekend – of seeing Calum and not being able to run away from him.

“I love you, Lukey,” Michael said softly, nudging his nose against Luke’s cheek. “And you belong with Calum.”

Luke could feel it, and he knew Michael was right. He’d never felt what he felt for Calum for anyone else, but he was just so guarded, so sure that Calum would continually hurt him, like Jack had.

“C’mere,” Michael encouraged, leaning over to kiss Luke’s lips. “Stop thinking about it.”

Luke rolled towards his best friend, and did as he was told as their mouths pressed together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo


	19. Chapter 19

“You look really handsome.”

Luke looked up from the cake in front of him and felt a blush rush to his cheeks.

“I mean it,” Michael smiled, from his vantage point from the kitchen door. “You look gorgeous, and that cake is amazing.”

Luke tugged at the sleeve of his suit, fumbling awkwardly with his blue tie. He’d been battling nausea all morning, and he’d been so panicked over Mali’s wedding cake that he hadn’t slept for longer than an hour the night before. He was just so _terrified_ of the entire situation; seeing Calum, delivering the cake, being forced to stay for the ceremony _and_ reception without causing a scene.

“You sure you can’t come with me?”

Michael smiled, crossing the space to pull Luke into his arms, his hands on his lower back. “I wasn’t invited,” he reminded him softly. “Plus, this is good for you. Maybe seeing him again will help iron out all the creases, yeah?”

Luke pressed his face into Michael’s neck, feeling completely co-dependent as he had for the past few weeks. He knew what he was doing with Michael was risky – the affection, the kissing, the almost-rutting when things got too much – but he was needy for it, _missed_ it so much.

“What is it?” Michael asked softly, his lips pressed to Luke’s cheek. “What’s got you so scared?”

Luke let out a shaky sigh, tightening his grip around Michael’s waist. “What if I give in and he hurts me again?” he whispered.

“It’s a chance you have to take,” Michael insisted softly. “That’s what everyone does when they meet someone new. You make the decision to leap off the cliff or you stay on the edge, and I’m _telling_ you,” he whispered, nudging Luke’s head away from his neck. “I’m _telling_ you that life on the edge ain’t that great.”

Luke smiled sadly and reached up to cup Michael’s cheek, brushing their lips together. “Should we jump off together?”

“Not together,” Michael whispered, pulling back from the kiss. “You need to jump with Calum, and I need to jump with Ashton.”

Luke’s smile turned genuine, _happy_. “Go see him, I want you to be happy, Mikey.”

Michael kissed him again, a quick peck. “I’ll try if you try.”

Although Luke wasn’t sure he could – if he thought his walls would crumble to let Calum in – but he nodded his head regardless.

“You look amazing,” Michael breathed, holding Luke in front of him. “Seriously, I’d do you.”

Luke laughed, rolling his eyes as he tugged on his tie. “Would you get out of here? The courier will be here any second and I can’t be _late_.”

Michael pulled him back in, and pressed three, quick, _hard_ kisses to his mouth, and Luke felt like it was the last time.

The last kiss they’d share, the ending to the few weeks they’d found comfort in each other. And Luke was sad, because Michael had always been his soulmate, in the strictest definition of friendship, and the idea of not crawling into bed with him and kissing him felt a little like drowning.

“I love you so much,” Michael whispered softly. “And I want you to be happy.”

Luke wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck and squeezed him tightly, feeling the emotion wrap its hand around his throat.

“And I will be here,” Michael continued. “Whether or not you jump into something good or bad, I will _always_ be here.”

Luke nodded quickly, feeling a few tears spill down his cheeks. “I love you too,” he assured his best friend. “But I’m… _Michael_ ,” he sighed. “What if it goes _well_?”

Michael was frowning when he pulled back, cupping Luke’s jaw. “What?”

Luke looked away from his probing eyes. “What if,” he started, his voice a whisper. “What if it goes _well_ , and all of a sudden I’m just some guy his father is dating? What if it goes so well I like, _move in_ with them? What if I have to be a _dad_?”

Michael let out a soft burst of laughter and pulled Luke back in. “Then you’ll be the best one ever. God, Luke. You’ve always wanted kids, and I think you’ve scared yourself so much you’re _terrified_ of Calum’s son. He’s _five_ , you’ve got two decades on him, and I doubt he’s an absolute bastard of a kid. You’re _made_ to be around kids.”

“But what if he _hates_ me?” Luke breathed. “What if Calum and I are great, and Lincoln _hates_ me. Calum has to do what’s best for his kid.”

Michael laughed again, giving Luke a squeeze. “You’re ridiculous,” he said affectionately before letting him go. “You have no idea how loveable you are, and that if you give this a chance with Calum, you might end up with a _family_.”

Luke let out a slow, shaky breath, because that was what he was _afraid_ of.

A knock sounded at the back door of the bakery – the courier – and Luke let out a sigh.

“Go, have a great time,” Michael smiled, giving his ass an affectionate pat. “I’ll be at home waiting to hear all about it. But, can I ask you one thing?”

“Always,” Luke smiled.

“If you stay with Calum tonight, can you just…text me or something? Let me know how it went?”

“I promise,” Luke nodded. “Same goes for you, too, with Ash. I’ll have my phone on silent, but let me _know_ , okay?”

Michael laughed. “I promise too.”

Another knock sounded.

“Okay,” Michael laughed, patting Luke’s ass again. “ _Go_ , leap.”

Luke sucked in a slow, shaky breath, and readied himself to leap.

**

“ _Luke!_ ”

He looked up from the wedding cake to see Mali, her hair perfectly curled, wearing a white silk bathrobe. She rushed into the ballroom to his side, her mouth hanging open as she latched onto his arm.

“Breathe,” he reminded her.

She let out a breath of laugher and smacked him playfully. “I can’t _believe_ this, honestly. It’s my _cake_.”

“Yep,” he nodded, gently inserting the three intricate rosebuds to the left of the bottom tier. “Is it what you expected?”

Mali shook her head and Luke’s stomach dropped. “It is somehow more magnificent then I could’ve ever imagined.”

Luke breathed an internal sigh of relief and smiled, stepping back from the cake table to admire his work.

It really _was_ a work of art.

The white tiers were seamless, the piping impeccable. Every single flower petal was in its place and he knew every tier would taste divine.

“Thank you so much,” Mali breathed, pulling him into a hug.

He squeezed her back, so grateful that she loved it, and so grateful for her calming influence. Since he’d arrived a half hour previous, he’d been on the edge of losing it completely, but she was just so lovely, and he felt some of the anxiety ebb away.

“Are you all ready?” he asked, letting her go. “You look stunning, by the way.”

She laughed softly, fanning a dark curl back from her face. “In this old thing?” she teased, tugging on the silk tie to her robe. “I can’t believe it’s almost time,” she breathed. “That Harry is somewhere here putting on his suit getting ready to marry me.”

The venue was stunning, a beautiful plantation Queenslander on sprawling green lawns flanked with flowering gardenia bushes and manicured hedges. There was a grand ballroom for the reception, and an altar covered in blue and purple hydrangeas out on the lawn.

Luke had been listening to the steady stream of guests arriving, their speech excited and joyous. He’d managed to avoid thinking about Calum, even though he had seen Joy chasing Lincoln down the hallway and his stomach had tied in knots.

“You’ve been to lots of weddings, right?” Mali asked.

Luke nodded. “Lots.”

“How often has the groom left the bride at the altar?”

Luke let out a surprised breath of laughter, and felt bad when Mali pouted. “No, I didn’t mean it like that,” he said quickly. “There is no way Harry isn’t going to be waiting at that altar in a half hour, okay? That guy loves you _so_ much, and I’ve only met him _once_.”

Mali let out a breath, tapping her French tipped nails against her thigh. “I know, I’m being stupid,” she nodded. “I just…true love is rare, right? Not everyone gets this amazing love of their life and I _have_ it. I managed to find this wonderful man who loved me back as much as I loved him and now we’re getting _married_.”

Luke’s smiled faltered somewhat. “Exactly,” he reminded her. “You’re lucky, and he’s going to be waiting for you in thirty minutes. So go have a glass of champagne and put on your dress and meet him there, okay?”

She nodded, curls bouncing around her face. “You’ll be there, right? You’re not going to disappear on me?”

“I promise,” he smiled.

She grinned. “Okay, then. I’m just going to go put on my wedding dress. Maybe do a shot.”

Luke laughed. “Maybe don’t do a shot,” he advised. “You don’t want to deliver your vows a little slurred, right?”

Mali laughed, smacking him lightly on the arm. “Maybe you’re more than just a fancy cake maker.”

Luke scoffed, but the banter was refreshing and sorely missed. “Good luck, okay? I’ll be there cheering you on.”

She hugged him impulsively, clinging to his broad shoulders. “ _Thank_ you, Luke. For everything.”

His hands rested against her back, rubbing gently, and he let out a heavy sigh. “You’re welcome.”

She squeezed him once and let him go, straightening his tie. “You look so handsome, has anyone told you that?”

Luke thought of Michael, and felt his chest ache. “A little bird or two.”

Mali laughed, tugging gently on the lapels of his jacket, and smoothed her fingers down his chest. “Okay. I need to go put on my dress!”

Luke laughed, stepping back to fuss with the cake some more, and felt butterflies stir in his stomach. He watched Mali go with such fondness in his chest, and wondered when she had started feeling like the sister he’d never had.

**

Luke had lingered in the ballroom as long as he could, wanting to avoid running into anyone he might know. He wasn’t going to bail – he knew Mali would _kill_ him if he did – but he didn’t want to stand out there in the midst of the happy people, and pretend he was thinking about anyone other than Calum.

So when he’d seen Joy start down the aisle, quietening down the forty or so guests in preparation for the bridal party, he ducked out and quickly took a seat on the bride’s side, in the second to last row. He was next to a woman who was undeniably a Hood – those same dark eyes were an unmistakable trademark – and shot her a polite smile.

His heart was in his throat when the guests fell silent as a soft classical piece started to play, and Luke watched as Harry made his way down the aisle in a stunning suit, followed by three people Luke assumed made up his bridal party.

The Brit had a warm smile on his face, but his fingers were laced together, spinning a silver ring he wore on his right hand almost obsessively, taking his spot at the altar. His best man with shaggy sandy hair and who was a least a foot shorter than him clapped him on the shoulder, leaning in to whisper something that made Harry laugh.

Luke couldn’t help but mirror the same sort of smile, feeling the magic of a beautiful wedding wash over him.

He _loved_ this part.

When everyone was still nervous but quietly excited, and there was a _will she be late_ on everyone’s tongues, and guesses of just what the bride’s dress would look like. It made him believe in love, despite his shitty history, and he figured there was still hope for him, maybe.

The classical music faded out and an instrumental of a love song Luke couldn’t name started, and almost everyone turned towards the back of the short aisle. Luke was one of them, his lip ring trapped between his teeth as he watched the French doors parallel to the grassy area of the ceremony open, and a little boy ran out, a white satin pillow in his hands.

“ _Walk_ , Lincoln!” someone hissed, and the guests laughed collectively as the boy slowed down, pausing at the start of the aisle to grin widely at the people who gave him the avid attention every child wants.

Luke watched a beautiful woman in a flowing lilac gown follow behind him, giving him a little pat on the rear to get him moving down the aisle. She held a basket of petals in one hand and a bouquet of hydrangeas and roses in her other, and walked down the aisle beside Lincoln, watching as he grabbed handfuls of the petals and sprinkled them on the grass.

Luke was enamoured by him, and the grin on his face that belonged to his father. He was so intent on watching the little boy that he missed watching a second bridesmaid follow the same path towards the altar, her dress a beautiful pale blue.

Luke felt his breath stick in his throat, knowing without needing to look, that Calum would be next. It made sense, he was Mali’s man of honour. And no matter what he said to himself, nothing prepared him for setting his eyes on Calum, and he could feel the emotion well up in his throat almost immediately.

He was so incredibly beautiful, a genuine, happy smile on his face as he let out a soft burst of laughter as he watched his son stumble his way down to the front of the aisle, latching onto Harry’s leg for a hug.

His dark suit contrasted amazingly with his tanned skin, and the blue button down shirt he wore reminded Luke of the night he’d been saved from the clutches of that creep at the bar. He could remember how handsome Calum had looked in that shirt, the fabric rolled up to his elbows and the first three buttons undone.

Luke thought of _that_ Calum, the one who had taken him out for dinner that same night, who had kissed him and talked about how beautiful his eyes were, who had made Luke feel alive for the first time in such a long time.

He was so busy thinking that he barely registered Calum walking past him until it was too late, and all he could see was the back of his head.

His lip ring stayed trapped between his teeth as he looked back to see the bride, being escorted by both her mother and father, and the widest, happiest smile on her face.

Mali walked almost a step faster than her parents, clearly impatient to get to the end of the aisle, to her love. She was stunning in pristine white, a gown that hugged down her slender hips and fanned out into a short train. The lace-capped sleeves made her caramel skin come alive, and he was certain he’d never seen a more beautiful bride.

He was lost in it, the romance, and settled back in his seat once Mali had reached Harry’s side, unable to resist leaning into him and letting him press a kiss to her forehead before she’d agree to stand beside him.

The audience collectively laughed as Lincoln tried to step between his aunt and her fiancé, and Joy quickly wrangled the boy out of the way and onto her lap.

Luke crossed his legs as the celebrant started the ceremony, and he watched how Mali and Harry inched slowly closer to one another before they were required too. By the time they had to exchange vows, Harry’s arms were around Mali’s waist, and vice versa.

“Usually we just hold hands,” the celebrant smiled, easing open the folder in her hand. “But cuddling is a sweet alternative.”

The guests laughed collectively.

“I’d like to invite both Mali Koa and Harry to read the vows that they have written for one another.”

Calum’s hand disappeared inside his suit jacket, and pulled out a folded piece of paper, handing it to her sister, and Luke watched as Harry’s best man repeated the action.

Mali unfolded her page, smoothing the creases out with slightly shaky hands. “Me first?”

The celebrant nodded.

She laughed and leant in against Harry’s chest, taking the offered microphone from the celebrant, and cleared her throat gently.

“We met in an art gallery almost six years ago,” she began, her voice soft and shaky. “I thought you were pretentious and a sleaze and I refused to accept a glass of champagne from you three times before I caved.”

The audience laughed.

“You weren’t my type, and I didn’t even think I was yours, but we spent three hours after the exhibit was over talking about art and music and travelling. You told me you were a spoilt only child until the birth of your sister,” Mali laughed, waving over at the woman who’d walked down the aisle first with Lincoln. “And you insisted you were still your mother’s favourite even after she was born.”

Harry’s soft laughter could be heard over the PA system as he pulled Mali in a little closer.

“I fell in love with you all at once after our third date, and I knew deep down inside me that I had found the one. You were still pretentious at times, but not so much sleazy as _charming_ , and you were so aggravating when I wanted to fight. That’s what us Hood’s do; we fight and make up and make love and you wouldn’t let me. You’d placate me, which would only make it worse, but you taught me that we didn’t need to fight to make up or make love.

You showed me that we could clash every minute of every day and we would still go to bed so desperately in love. You taught me how to love without conditions, without pretence and without thinking, and I am a better person for it. You are the love of my life,” she whispered, her voice shaky and she gasped softly, pressing her face against Harry’s chest for just a second before continuing. “You’re the love of my life,” she repeated, her voice betraying the sob that wanted to escape. “And I will love you for the rest of my life.”

Luke wasn’t alone when his hands joined in the soft clapping that came from the guests, and he could feel his breath catch in his throat at the pure love in Mali’s words.

Harry’s arms were tight around her, his lips close to her ear, and they shared a private moment, in front of their closest friends and family.

“Once you’ve collected yourself after those stellar vows, I now invite you, Harry, to share yours.”

He let out a scoff of laughter, taking the offered microphone. “How am I supposed to follow _that_?” he asked, and the laughter was hearty. “Well, I guess I can try, right darling?” He let Mali lean against his chest, one hand clutching his vows, and the other the microphone. “You aggravated me from the moment we met.”

Everyone let out a laugh.

“I swear,” Harry insisted, his British accent so soft and lovely. “I think she saw mine and decided to copy it,” he joked gently, kissing Mali’s forehead before continuing. “You were a challenge; more so than any of the time I spent working with some of Italy’s finest designers, more than showing at Milan Fashion Week. You didn’t like me and I promised myself by the end of the night, I’d have won you over.

My friends didn’t think we fit, at first.” Mali shot Harry’s groomsmen a _look_. “But it was easy to see after just a few months together that we were each other’s forever. You are the one thing in my life that is perfectly imperfect, and I wouldn’t trade a single second with you for anything. Even when you’re trying to fight with me, when you’re taking my picture when I’m working and interrupting me every five seconds. But nothing can come between you and I, even when it was hard, even when we were living in a tiny little apartment before people cared about the clothes I made, or the photographs you took. We shared our hearts, and that’s all we ever needed, and I can’t wait to share mine with you, and our future for the rest of my life.”

Luke shivered, tucking his hands between his knees, swallowing thickly against the emotion that was threatening to reduce him to tears. It was probably the most incredibly beautiful ceremony he’d ever witnessed, and it didn’t let up as Mali and Harry exchanged rings, and held each other under the arch decorated in roses and hydrangeas and Luke was certain he was the first person up on his feet when the bride and groom shared their first kiss as man and wife.

The woman next to him wordlessly passed him a tissue and he laughed, taking it with a softly spoken _thanks_ and dabbed at his eyes before tucking it away in his pocket. There was a flurry of activity as the bridal party started down the aisle – led by Lincoln, of course – and Luke wasn’t even prepared when his eyes suddenly found Calum’s.

The older man smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners and Luke smiled back, watching as Calum slowed his steps and threatened to stop altogether if it wasn’t for his sister behind him, giving him a shove, and Calum quickly fell into line, following the bridal party away from the ceremony.

Luke sucked in a slow, laboured breath, and was unable to calm the beat of his heart as Calum turned around to see him once more before disappearing from view completely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is like the second last chapter??? How did that happen??? I hope you love this chapter, I'm so proud of it. It's so hard to write wedding ceremonies and have them come off as real and genuine. I'm not tooting my own horn, but I think this chapter is one of my better ones, writing wise. I hope you all agree <3
> 
> xoxo


	20. Chapter 20

“I smiled at him.”

“You _smiled_ at him?” Michael repeated. “So, when’s the wedding?”

Luke rolled his eyes, pressing his phone closer to his ear as he looked over his shoulder from his point on the lawn, ducking away to call Michael quickly while the bridal party was off taking photos. He’d needed something to do, apart from standing alone and fidgeting awkwardly, and calling his best friend sounded like a good idea.

“You’re going to actually _talk_ to him, right?”

“Yes,” Luke sighed, biting at his lip ring. “I’m just trying to think of what to say.”

“That you love him,” Michael advised. “That you want to raise his kid with him and move in and get married.”

Maybe it _wasn’t_ a good idea to call Michael after all.

“You talked to Ashton yet?”

“Uh, who?”

Luke rolled his eyes. “ _Ashton_. You know, the guy from your poetry class you’ve been banging on and off for a while now?”

“Sorry, no idea who you’re talking about,” Michael said quickly. “Aren’t you at a wedding? How fucking rude are you to be on the phone?”

Luke laughed, and felt some of his nerves subside. “Thanks, Michael.”

The other man paused before letting out a long-suffering sigh. “I love you, you stupid idiot. Get off the phone and get your man.”

Luke took his advice, and ended the call after a soft goodbye, noticing Lincoln sprinting back to the grassy area of the ceremony site, and Calum chasing him. The little boy was laughing gleefully, ducking behind people to get away from his father.

Luke watched for a moment before wandering back over to the crowd, but hung back. He was honestly kind of enamoured by Calum and Lincoln, the way they both laughed as Calum finally grabbed the boy around his waist, whisking him off his feet.

Again, Luke’s eyes found Calum’s and Calum smiled wider, if possible. He got his mother’s attention and passed Lincoln off to her, before heading in Luke’s direction.

Luke felt himself step back, and he had to physically force himself to stay still, to _not_ flee.

“Lincoln’s here,” Calum said quickly, _obviously_ , once he reached Luke. “So is Laura and her boyfriend, and I wanted you to know that.”

Luke smiled, feeling his heart kick in his chest at Calum’s honesty. “Okay.”

Calum cupped Luke’s elbow quickly before letting go. “You look incredible.”

Luke looked down at himself and self-consciously tugged on his tie. “Me? What about you? So handsome.”

Calum grinned, his eyes crinkling, and Luke decided that was his favourite expression to see on the other man’s face. “I’m so glad you’re here,” the older man admitted.

“Me too,” Luke nodded, sliding his hands into the pockets of his slacks.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Calum admitted. “Like, I’ve been going crazy wanting to call you or stop in at the bakery. I’ve been really trying to give you your space.”

Luke nodded. “I know, and believe me, it’s much appreciated. I’ve just…needed time.”

“I understand, I do,” Calum said quickly. “None of this is easy, and I know I’ve made it so much harder on you, but I get it now.”

“Get what?” Luke asked.

“That what happened isn’t something I can wipe away with an apology. That by not telling you about my son was more than just a lie, and that isn’t okay. I can’t expect you to forgive me, even though it’s what I want.”

Luke’s eyebrows raised, impressed and honestly floored by the perspective Calum had clearly got in their time apart.

“It’s Harry,” he confessed with a smile. “Turns out that guy is not only my sister’s soul mate, but incredibly good at relationship advice.”

“I’m terrified,” Luke admitted shyly. “Of you.”

Calum’s face fell. “Oh.”

“Of being in love with you and Lincoln not liking me, and you choosing your son – as you should – and I’m left with a broken heart again.”

The confession sounded so simple, but it had taken him weeks to get there. He’d moved past the lie, and had found the root cause of his hesitance to even _talk_ to Calum. He could open himself up again, and things could go _great_ , but Lincoln might hate it. And Luke would insist that Calum do the right thing by his son, which would mean Luke would be left holding his shattered heart, again.

“Luke,” Calum said softly. “Jesus, you have no idea how loveable you are, do you?”

Luke shrugged a shoulder.

“He will love you because _I_ love you,” Calum said softly, reaching out to pull Luke closer. “And we don’t even have to include him in this until you’re ready. I want to bring something stable to my son, and I think we can have that. I’m not going to push you to be in his life until we’re ready.”

“But what if I stuff it up?” Luke mumbled. “What if I’m not up to date on things a five year old likes? What if I’m into dinosaurs and he’s into superheroes? Or what if he falls over when he’s with me and cuts his knee? Or like –“

He was silenced by Calum’s lips, landing soft against the corner of his mouth in a barely-there kiss.

“I’m sorry,” Calum whispered, pulling back just a little, their eyes meeting. “But you’re crazy. He’s _five_. He likes dinosaurs _and_ superheroes. And he falls over all the time! I return him to his mum with at least one band aid on a scraped knee or elbow. He’s so incredibly _easy_ , Luke. If you read him a story and tuck him in and sing him a song, he’s yours.”

Luke’s hands found their way to Calum’s chest, straightening the lapels of his suit jacket. “I want him to like me. I want _Laura_ to like me. Because if I’m in, I’m in it for the long haul.”

“I know,” Calum whispered, leaning his forehead against Luke’s. “And you can meet her, whenever you want. She is here today, because she’s going to take Linc home after a bit. But if you don’t want to, that’s fine too. I’m willing to go at your pace, and have you take your time.”

“Harry really is brilliant,” Luke whispered shakily. “You’re saying the right things, Cal.”

Calum laughed softly, kissing his cheek. “I’ve just spent a lot of time missing you and wondering how to fix it, and he just opened my eyes. I’m not going to lose you, Luke.”

“Daddy!”

Luke stumbled as Lincoln hurtled into both his and Calum’s legs, forcing them to step back from each other.

“Jeez kiddo,” Calum griped, leaning down to pick up the young boy, resting him on his hip.

Luke smiled, looking at the similarities between father and son.

“Do you want to like, do this?” Calum asked softly, his question directed at Luke.

Luke nodded quickly, before his nerves could tell him otherwise.

Calum smiled. “Lincoln, this is Luke,” he told his son, tickling his ribs gently. “He’s daddy’s very special friend, and if it’s okay with you, I’d like it if he was around a lot more.”

Lincoln looked at Luke, tilting his head to the side. “Luke?”

Luke smiled, raising his hand in a small wave.

“Do you like Batman?”

Luke laughed. “I _love_ Batman,” he smiled. “When I was your age, I had Batman sheets.”

“I have Batman sheets!” Lincoln gasped.

Luke’s eyes were wide with joy, and he couldn’t help the tiniest burst of laughter that came from his mouth.

“Can you sleep over tonight?”

“Lincoln!”

Luke smiled, looking from Calum to Lincoln and back again. “That sounds like a stamp of approval.”

Calum laughed, reaching out to hook his hand around the back of Luke’s neck and pulled him in, pressing a quick kiss to his mouth. “Certainly does, doesn’t it?”

**

“Hi.”

Luke grinned, collapsing into Calum’s arms easily, the champagne helping some as a warm buzz hummed under his skin.

“You good?”

“Yeah,” Luke sighed out, his hands smoothing down Calum’s back. “You?”

“So good,” Calum murmured. “But, I didn’t come out here to grope you.”

Luke laughed, pulling back some and shivered in the cool night air as the sun went down. He’d long since abandoned his suit jacket after his first glass of champagne, and he hadn’t been able to stop smiling.

Whether if that was Calum, or the absolutely horrendous group dance Harry performed with his groomsmen, he wasn’t sure, but either way, he was _happy_.

“Laura’s going to take Lincoln home soon,” Calum told him. “Now, you don’t have to meet her if you don’t want, but I can go and get Linc so you can say goodbye?”

Luke nodded. “You should…I should meet Laura.”

Calum raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure?”

Luke nodded again, sliding his hands into his pockets. “Like, I didn’t plan on meeting Lincoln this early, but I did, so I should just do it. Meet everyone and then it’s done.”

“Okay,” Calum said slowly. “She’s nice, I promise. I’ve told her a little about you.”

Luke smiled warmly, pulling one hand out of his pocket to reach out and take Calum’s, lacing them together. “Then let’s go.”

Calum grinned and squeezed his hand, leading Luke back into the ballroom.

The entire evening couldn’t have gone any better, if Luke was being honest. Once the photos were done, the party jumped into full swing, and the only word Luke could use to describe it was _whirlwind_.

He’d danced with Mali and even Joy, and listened to Harry croon a soft love song in a surprisingly smooth, sexy voice, and it was safe to say that he was Lincoln’s new favourite person. He’d been nervous, at first, when the five year old appeared at his side – minus his suit jacket as well – and asked to dance.

Luke had hesitated, looking over his shoulder for Calum or Mali or someone who could _rescue_ him, before Lincoln was taking his hand and pulling him onto the dancefloor. He held Luke’s hands and stepped onto the toes of his polished dress shoes, and Luke had awkwardly tried to move his feet without dropping the boy completely.

Apparently, it was exactly what Lincoln had wanted as he let out a peal of laughter, grabbing onto Luke’s pants to hold on.

They’d been best friends since.

Lincoln had followed Luke around the ballroom, and had insisted on sitting next to him at his table, squeezing a chair in between Joy and one of Calum’s aunts, and Luke had slowly realized that his fear of the boy was ridiculous.

Calum had loved it, had dragged him out onto the terrace to kiss him fiercely, hands sliding up and down Luke’s thighs. It felt like it should – the acceptance from Lincoln Luke had so desperately wanted – and Calum’s head in the right place.

So it made sense to meet Laura and her boyfriend, to rip the band aid off and start fresh again.

Calum led them over to a woman who held Lincoln on her hip, his head against her shoulder. “Hey, Laur,” he greeted.

She smiled. “I think he’s tuckered out.”

“Luke,” Lincoln sighed tiredly.

Calum grinned, squeezing Luke’s hand. “I want you guys to meet Luke,” he told Laura, and the man standing beside him. “He’s…he’s my…”

“I get it,” Laura smiled, holding out her hand.

Luke’s cheeks were burning but he shook Laura’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you. Calum has told me some wonderful things.”

“Right back at you,” Laura smiled. “This is my boyfriend, Joel.”

Luke nodded and shook his hand too, before Lincoln was reaching out for him. “What’s up, buddy?”

Lincoln extended his arms and pitched forward a little, and Luke caught him easily, though he was entirely unprepared for the little boy’s arms to wrap tightly around his neck, squeezing him.

“Can you come home too?”

“Oh,” Luke said softly, surprised. “I, uh. Not tonight,” he eased. “Maybe when you sleep over at your dad’s place again we can play.”

“And you’ll let me show you my Batman sheets.”

“Absolutely,” Luke promised.

He felt Calum’s hand against the small of his back and he looked over and saw the absolute joy on the older man’s face.

“C’mon bud,” Laura encouraged softly. “Say goodbye to daddy and Luke and we’ll get going.”

The little boy sighed, loosening his grip on Luke, and pressed the softest little kiss against his cheek before turning to his father, reaching out for Calum.

Luke could feel the emotion choke him, the feeling of acceptance sliding through his veins like ecstasy, and he felt stupid for thinking it’d never happen, that he’d have to be afraid of this part of Calum’s life and it would’ve torn them apart.

“It was so nice to meet you,” Laura smiled politely, once her son was back in her arms. “We’ll have to have you two over for a barbeque or something.”

Calum’s hand slid back into Luke’s, giving it a squeeze. “Yeah,” he nodded. “We’ll play it by ear.”

Laura pressed a kiss to Calum’s cheek and squeezed Luke’s forearm before they were gone, and Luke was letting out a long, overdue sigh.

“Still okay?”

Luke smiled, nodding over at Calum. “I feel stupid for taking as long as I did to come around.”

“I’m not,” Calum said, pulling Luke in and wrapping his arms around his waist. “I’m happy I got the time to grow up, to be honest and tell you how I feel.”

Luke rested his hands on Calum’s forearms, stroking over the fabric of his button down shirt. “I was so scared to come here today,” he confessed.

“I know,” Calum breathed softly. “I’m so glad you did. Mali told me you tried to pull out.”

“I just didn’t know if I was ready to see you.”

Calum rubbed his lower back, thumbs catching on Luke’s belt. “Would you like to stay at my place tonight?”

“If you can lend me some pyjamas,” Luke laughed softly.

Calum grinned. “I’ll see what I can do.”

**

“Fit okay?”

Luke stepped out of Calum’s ensuite bathroom and turned the light off, looking down at the borrowed boxer briefs and faded Blink 182 t-shirt Calum had come up with.

“I’d say so.”

Calum grinned from where he sat in bed, up against the headboard with the sheets up to his thighs. He was shirtless, his hair still damp from his shower, and a tired but happy expression on his face.

Luke eased the bathroom door shut and crossed the small space to the bed, feeling almost out of place in the room. He’d never seen Calum’s bedroom until the older man had led him into it a half hour before.

It was exactly what he’d imagined though.

A king size bed with dark sheets, and a black leather headboard. Minimally furnished, and messy with clean laundry piled up in a laundry basket in the corner. There was a framed print above the bed, swirled with teal, orange and navy blue, off-setting the somewhat antique looking lamps on the bedside tables.

There was a framed photo of Lincoln on Calum’s bedside table, and it felt like a _home_.

Luke slid into bed beside him, tugging the sheets up over his legs as he settled back against the headboard, leaning against Calum.

Calum lifted his arm to fit Luke against his side, and kissed his forehead. “You okay?”

Luke nodded, despite the fact it was almost three am and he’d text Casey to let him know he’d have to open up the bakery that morning. He was tired and a little emotionally exhausted, but it felt good to be with Calum again.

“He really loves you, you know.”

Luke smiled, pressing a kiss to Calum’s bare chest. “It’s the strangest thing.”

“No, it’s not,” Calum laughed softly. “You’re made for kids, Luke. He wouldn’t shut up about you when we were having dinner, wanting to sit with _you_ or dance with _you_ or play with _you_. I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

Luke smiled, unable to hide his elation at the knowledge that Lincoln liked him. It made some of his fears ebb away, and he was surprised to find that he _missed_ the little boy.

“I love you,” Calum breathed out softly.

Luke nuzzled against his throat, pressing a soft kiss against his skin. “I love you, too.”

Calum curled his arm tighter around Luke’s shoulder. “Sleep?”

“Yeah,” Luke sighed tiredly, feeling his shoulders slump just a little.

It had been such a long day, and after eating far too much of his own cake, and kissing Mali repeatedly on the cheek until Harry stepped in and playfully threatened to pummel him, it had been probably one of the best days of his life.

He felt like he belonged there, with the Hood family, celebrating the greater things in life with them. He’d spoken to Joy extensively about his grandmother, about how she’d instilled in him his love of baking. He even promised to bring some of his most popular sweet treats when she invited him over the following weekend for afternoon tea.

It felt like someday he could _be_ a Hood.

It was a thought that had lingered in the back of his mind a few times over the night, a thought that had him wanting to call Michael and get some perspective on it. He was tempted to do it, too, if he wasn’t all warm and comfortable against Calum’s side.

“Scooch down,” Calum mumbled, and Luke did, sliding down the bed until his head was resting on a pillow, and watched as Calum shut the light off and did the same.

Luke sighed, wriggling closer when Calum settled, curling one of his legs over his thigh.

“Goodnight,” Calum whispered, pressing a kiss to Luke’s forehead. “I’m just…I love you, Luke.”

“I love you, too,” Luke whispered back, and closed his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last official chapter! I hope it's everything you all wanted, a nice little happy ending for all us romantics! 
> 
> And don't worry, I've got more stuff coming after this story!
> 
> xoxo


	21. Epilogue

“Lincoln! Teeth!”

The six year old groaned, stomping his feet down the hall toward the bathroom.

Luke couldn’t help the grin on his face from where he stood in the kitchen, cutting the crusts off a peanut butter sandwich as he made up the rest of Lincoln’s lunch. He could hear Calum in the shower, singing along to a song he hadn’t been able to get out of his head for a week.

They were running late – such was life since moving in together – and Luke had managed to let go of some of his self-control when it came to co-parenting a six year old. He’d soon realized that early starts at the bakery had to go, and although it had _killed_ him to do so, he’d promoted Casey and put the opening of the bakery in his hands, and had _tried_ to take a back seat.

And he’d needed to, considering he was nearing the end of his business degree and his classes were getting intense, and the amount of time spent studying was vastly encroaching on his duties at the bakery.

Calum had liked it, spending an extra two hours in bed before getting up to start the day, and Luke had to admit he’d never liked morning sex so much.

But they were rarely on time since Lincoln started school, and the plan had always been to leave the house together, drop Lincoln off at school now that Calum’s visitation had changed while Laura and Joel were on their honeymoon, and then go onto work together.

The shopping complex had been finished earlier in the year, and Calum’s next project took him to another job a few suburbs away. He’d drop Luke at the bakery and vow to pick him up by five, and for the most part, it _worked_.

Like they were a proper family unit, and although he had been nervous when Laura announced that she planned on doing an around the world trip after she married Joel, it couldn’t have worked out better.

It was beautiful to watch Calum with his son, too, reading to him at night and kicking a soccer ball around the backyard on weekends.

They were two weeks in to an eight week plan, and Luke didn’t want Laura to come back. He was in love with being a family, and had fallen so far in love with Lincoln, his heart ached when the little boy was at school.

“Luke!”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t find my book bag!” Lincoln whined.

Luke laughed to himself. “It’s out here. Have you brushed your teeth?”

Lincoln huffed again, and Luke could hear the tap in the bathroom turn on as he finished his task, sliding a sandwich, an apple and a berry muffin into Lincoln’s lunchbox to join the other healthy treats he’d packed too.

“Shit, babe,” Calum said almost breathlessly, ducking into the kitchen in just a towel to snag a piece of toast from Luke’s plate and shoved it in his mouth. “Ten minutes, tops!”

Luke rolled his eyes as his boyfriend danced back out of the room, heading for the ensuite bathroom. Luke couldn’t fault him the stolen toast, not when Calum would smile at him like he did, and promise to make it up to him later.

Twenty minutes later and they were all climbing into Calum’s twin-cab ute, Bring Me The Horizon on low in the background as they backed out of the driveway.

“Don’t forget, it’s library day,” Luke reminded Lincoln from the passenger seat. “You have to hand those books back.”

“Can we read the new ones I get tonight?”

“Of course,” Luke smiled, feeling Calum’s hand settle on his thigh as the car rumbled down the street. “Let’s have a camp out.”

“Yes!” Lincoln shouted from the back seat.

Luke and Calum shared a laugh and an affectionate look, and Calum’s hand squeezed his thigh.

 _Camp outs_ had been something Luke had suggested the first night Lincoln stayed. He was a little homesick and missing his mum, and barely picked at his dinner when Luke had called him to the table.

So he’d spontaneously decided to switch it up, and insisted everyone pick up their plates and follow him outside, taking a seat on the grass with his plate on his lap.

The Hood’s had been wary, but Luke had insisted, and by the end of their meal they were all laughing and pointing at shapes in the sky, and Lincoln had crawled into Luke’s lap and nuzzled in against his chest, and Luke knew he’d struck gold.

The concept had taken on its own ideas, and it was now a picnic blanket with tea light candles, and eating on paper plates and drinking out of ridiculous plastic wine glasses. After dinner they’d lay on their backs and look up at the stars, and tell stories or just lay in companionable silence.

Then they’d tuck Lincoln in and go to bed themselves, and Luke wouldn’t object when Calum kissed him and made love to him on the messy sheets of their bed.

“Okay, buddy!” Calum announced, pulling into a spot outside of Lincoln’s school, waving at his teacher. “Have a great day, and pick out some cool books for the camp out, okay?”

Lincoln took off his seatbelt and jumped out of his booster seat, leaning between the two front seats, pressing a kiss to Calum’s cheek, and then one to Luke’s.

“I love you, have a good day,” Luke smiled, ruffling his hair affectionately.

Lincoln laughed, swatting at Luke’s hand. “Love you too!”

The car was uncomfortably silent when the boy had jumped out, slamming the door shut and rushing over to his teacher. Luke immediately _missed_ him, and he let out a sigh.

“Sucks, doesn’t it?”

Luke looked over at Calum’s knowing smile, and he let out a soft laugh. “It does. I miss him.”

Calum reached over to cup Luke’s jaw, running his calloused fingertips over his stubble. “He misses you too, I can tell.”

Luke leant over to kiss him softly on the lips, nudging their noses together. “I wanna do this, Cal. This family.”

“Me too,” Calum whispered. “We will, okay? We’ll just enjoy him for the next six weeks and we’ll talk to Laura, okay.”

“No,” Luke whispered softly, nudging their noses together. “One of our own, okay? Not to replace Lincoln, but to just…I want to be a _dad_ , Cal.”

“You are,” Calum breathed, kissing him again softly. “You’re his dad, but I promise you we’ll have one of our own, a little brother for Linc, alright?”

Luke laughed softly, nodding his head and sat back in his seat, running his fingertips under his eyes to catch a few tears he wasn’t aware were there.

“You okay?’

Luke rolled his eyes and gave him a gentle shove. “Just get the car on the road, Hood.”

Calum was about to do just that when a knock sounded at the driver’s side window and Lincoln appeared. “What’s wrong?” Calum asked, as soon as he pressed the button to put the window down.

“Mrs Howe reminded me that today is our special guest day and I was supposed to pick someone!” Lincoln said breathlessly. “I want Luke to come.”

Luke swallowed thickly, almost rendered speechless. “A-are you sure?”

Lincoln nodded quickly. “It’s meant to be someone who means something to us.”

“Well,” Calum smiled, looking over at him. “That sounds pretty special.”

“You know I’m the only kid in my class that has two dads, a mum _and_ a stepdad?”

Luke’s eyes filled with tears quickly, and he unbuckled his seatbelt. He sniffed, shoving open his door and climbed out of the ute to walk around the car, dropping gently down to his knees on the pavement, and pulled Lincoln into his arms.

The boy wrapped his arms tight around Luke’s neck and squeezed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Are you okay, Luke?”

“Yeah, buddy,” Luke rasped out softly, kissing his shoulder. “I just love you a lot, okay? And if you want me to be there, I’ll be there.”

Lincoln held onto him a moment longer, resting his chin against Luke’s shoulder. “Do you think when you meet my friends, I can call you dad?”

Luke looked up to see Calum through the open window of the car, and the smile on the other man’s face, and the tears in his eyes made him feel more love than he’d _ever_ felt in his whole life.

“If that’s okay,” Lincoln added quickly, when Luke didn’t answer immediately.

“Yes,” Luke said to assuage his fears, squeezing his waist. “Of course it’s okay, Linc.”

“Okay,” Lincoln said, and released him, hands on Luke’s shoulders. “Can you come back here after lunch?”

Luke nodded. “Definitely. And how about I bring some mini cupcakes for you and your friends?”

Lincoln grinned, showing off his undeniably _Calum_ smile.

Luke laughed and pulled him in for another hug, kissing his cheek. “Be good, okay? Or no cupcakes!”

Lincoln laughed, and pulled away as the school bell sounded, and Luke knew that was his cue to leave.

“Bye!” Lincoln shouted as he waved and sprinted back towards his teacher, and Luke stood up and leant against the driver’s side door.

“Well, would you look at that,” Calum commented softly as they both watched Lincoln race up the school path towards his classroom.

“Did that just happen?”

Calum laughed, reaching out to grip Luke’s shoulder gently. “It did, _dad_.”

Luke laughed and shrugged off his hand, leaning in through the window to kiss Calum gently. “I love your son.”

Calum cupped his jaw, fingers stroking over his skin. “He’s our son, Luke. It’s been a year now of you being in our lives and he _adores_ you. _I_ adore you.”

“The feeling his mutual,” Luke breathed softly.

It was so hard to believe how far they’d come since Mali’s wedding. How easy it had been to just be in Calum and Lincoln’s lives without fear or the lingering feeling of temporary bliss in the back of his mind.

They’d somehow managed to figure out how to live their lives as a couple who had shared custody of Calum’s son, and it had been _easy_. Luke moving in a few months later coincided perfectly with Ashton moving in with Michael, and it had just been meant to be, in the purest of ways.

And now, having celebrated their one year anniversary and taking Lincoln on full time while Laura and Joel were away, everything was just falling into place.

“Marry me.”

Luke pulled back suddenly, his eyes wide at the uttered question, and he waited for Calum to finish the sentence, a stupid little _just kidding_ tacked on the end to calm Luke’s slamming heart.

“Please?” Calum whispered, kissing over his mouth. “Will you marry me?”

“What?” Luke whispered. “You can’t just _ask_ me that. Not here.”

Calum laughed softly. “I know it’s not all that romantic, but it seems stupid to wait when all I want to do is _marry_ you.”

“No, you’re stupid,” Luke insisted. “I just meant that we’re out front of a _primary_ school, and there’s no ring, or going down on one knee.”

“Oh Jesus,” Calum griped, rolling his eyes. He turned the car off and nudged Luke away from it with the door as he climbed out. “So, there’s still no ring,” he said apologetically as he took both of Luke’s hands and quickly went down on one knee, right there on the sidewalk.

Luke’s heart jumped into his throat and he swallowed against the urge to cry, and wasn’t even thinking about how they were both running late for work, that Michael would _die_ because this had literally come from _nowhere_ , but here they were, Calum down on one knee, and Luke holding his breath.

“Luke,” Calum began, a grin on his face. “Will you marry me? I don’t want to keep doing this without being engaged, without being _married_. It’s stupid to wait when it feels this right.”

Luke was nodding before Calum had started talking, a grin on his face. “Fair point,” he whispered. I guess you’re right, we should get married,” he breathed.

“Yeah?”

Luke laughed, feeling entirely stupid because there were still some students milling about with their parents, and he was aware of their eyes on him and Calum.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Luke confirmed softly. “So _yeah_ , Calum. I’ll marry you.”

Calum stood up, pulling Luke into him and kissed him gently, rubbing his lower back. “And let’s have a baby.”

Luke laughed, his hands smoothing over Calum’s shoulder. “First things first,” he mumbled. “A ring on my finger,” he teased.

Calum nipped at his lip ring and laughed. “Yeah, first priority is jewellery.”

Luke smiled, cupping Calum’s face and kissed him gently, sealing their engagement with a kiss, and made a mental note to call Michael as soon as he could.

**

“Luke!”

Luke looked up at the sound of his name, watching the door that separated his kitchen from the bakery, and expected it to fly open at any second to announce the arrival of his best friend. He’d watched too long, because obviously taking his eyes off of the ten year old at the workbench was a bad idea.

“Whoops.”

Luke looked over at Lincoln, who had been piping almost flawlessly just five seconds ago, but had now managed to spill pink icing all over the bench.

“Sorry.”

Luke rolled his eyes and laughed, swatting Lincoln with the tea towel tucked into his apron. “Good job,” he teased, reaching across the bench to clean up the mess with his fingertips, wiping it off on a piece of paper towel.

“It’s no good,” Lincoln sighed dejectedly, setting the piping bag down and looked at the cupcake he’d been working on tirelessly for at _least_ forty minutes.

Luke rounded the bench, wrapping his arm around Lincoln’s shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. “It looks great, buddy,” he assured him. “Your dad is going to love it.”

Lincoln sighed. “Yeah, but I’ve only done _one_. There’s like, twenty three to go.”

Luke pressed a kiss to his hair. “Would you like me to do the flowers, and you can do the letters?”

Lincoln grinned as if that was what he’d been waiting to hear, and he nodded his head emphatically.

Luke laughed, picking up the piping bag and quickly finished off the cupcake Lincoln had started. It had become their weekday routine since Laura had changed jobs and couldn’t pick her son up until six. It was just decided that he’d catch the school bus and Luke would meet him at the stop, and then they’d walk the short distance back to the bakery and hang out until Luke was ready to head home.

It was the best part of Luke’s day. He longed for the moments in the late afternoon when Casey was manning the store, and Luke would teach Lincoln the tricks of the trade, or they’d bake something especially delicious for Lincoln to take home to Laura, Joel, and his little brother; 4 year old Emmett.

Luke was six cupcakes in when the door to the kitchen swung open, and Michael strolled through with purpose, his face twisted into a frown.

“Did you get lost?” Luke teased, setting down the cupcake in favour of giving Michael his full attention.

“Ashton _proposed_ ,” Michael spat angrily, folding his arms over his chest.

Luke gaped for just a second before clearing his throat. “Oh my God, wow!”

“No, not _wow_ ,” Michael bit out. “He asked and I told him to go fuc-“

“Hey!”

Michael rolled his eyes. “I told him where to go,” he amended, though Lincoln was clearly paying more attention to his father’s birthday cupcakes than the conversation.

“You’re not engaged?” Luke asked, picking the piping bag back up to continue his mission.

“No I’m not engaged!” Michael practically shouted. “Just because _you’re_ married doesn’t mean I’m ever going to do it.”

Luke smirked, rolling his eyes at Michael’s dramatics. “So did you break up?”

“No,” Michael said moodily, leaning up against the bench. “We had sex. I think he got the point that I will _never_ say yes to a question like that.”

Luke wanted to scold his friend’s candidness, but Lincoln barely even acknowledged Michael’s presence, so he let it be.

Michael huffed out a long-suffering sigh. “How are you, gorgeous?”

Luke figured that the only person Michael was actually _nice_ to anymore was Lola. She was probably his very favourite person, too, since he’d shed his blonde hair in favour of a brilliant, vivid blue. She grabbed at his hair whenever she was in his arms, and Luke knew he loved it.

“I thought your mum was on baby duty today,” Michael pointed out, unbuckling the baby from the bouncer that sat on one end of the work bench, and cradled the four-month-old to his chest.

“She had a doctor’s appointment and dropped her off an hour ago,” Luke filled in, a smile settling on his face when Michael nudged his nose against the baby’s.

“Should I want to marry him, Lola?” Michael asked softly, not objecting when her hands grabbed at his hair. “Should I want the husband and kids like your dad’s?”

Luke was the first to admit just how much his life had changed in the five years he’d been with Calum.

He’d become a stepfather to Lincoln, and while the road hadn’t always been smooth, it hadn’t taken long for the boy to love Luke like a second father, a fact he always announced when meeting new people. Luke was still _dad_ – or on occasion _pop_ – and they had a bond that couldn’t be broken, Luke was sure of it.

Then there was his marriage to Calum three years ago, a simple ceremony on the beach near his parent’s house, surrounded by the proud Hemmings family – that had expanded to include Jack and Celeste’s firstborn son – and the Hood’s, with the added, most welcome addition of Harry, Mali Koa and Levi Styles.

The small white ball of fur toted by Harry almost at all times was like their child, and it made sense that Levi be at his uncle’s wedding.

But it had been almost a year after their wedding when they’d gotten the ball rolling on what they wanted most – a child of their own.

It had been the most stressful two years of Luke’s life, and there were times he was worried his marriage to Calum would crumble under the pressure. Adoption was so much harder than either of them had anticipated, and after being rejected _twice_ , Luke was certain it would never happen for them.

Until they’d gotten a phone call one Tuesday afternoon from Alex – who had sold the All Time Low record store a year previous – who was desperately trying to help out his young cousin, who’d gotten pregnant at sixteen.

It was almost like fate, that after so long of trying and failing, the perfect opportunity fell into their laps.

Lola Joy Hood was born on the ninth of September to two very proud, ecstatic fathers, and one incredibly overjoyed big brother. She had become such a permanent member of the family, from the moment she’d taken her first breath, and after Luke had panicked in the delivery room more than once at the idea of being a _parent_ , but he needn’t have worried, because the moment Lola Joy was in his arms, he realized he’d found his life’s purpose.

And now there they were, four months later and things were as close to perfect as Luke had ever seen them, and he couldn’t believe his luck.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Michael,” Luke told him, finishing off the last of the cupcakes and left the lettering to Lincoln, wiping his hands on his apron as he rounded the bench to stand beside his best friend.

“I know,” Michael sighed, resting Lola against his shoulder. “I just never wanted to, and then he asked.”

“There isn’t a part of you that wants to?”

Michael sighed, resting his head against Lola’s. “I don’t know, honestly. We’ve been living together for four years now, and we have this great life and things are just _perfect_ , you know? But he asked this morning and I got so irrationally angry at him for doing it.”

“You’re scared,” Luke murmured, resting his hand against Lola’s back. “And that’s okay.”

Michael slumped against Luke, pressing his face into his neck. “I know you got the happily ever after,” he mumbled. “And I’m so _happy_ for you, you know that. But I just don’t know. I know I don’t want kids, and Ashton is on board with that. I guess I just never expected that he’d _ask_.”

“I have a suggestion,” Luke smiled, rubbing Michael’s back. “Why don’t you tell him what you just told me? Jesus, I swear you’re more emotionally damaged than I am.”

Michael punched him weakly in the side and righted himself. “For that, _fuck you_ ,” he whispered softly. “I’m not damaged, I’m just questioning my life’s purpose.”

“For what it’s worth, marriage isn’t so bad,” Luke smiled, turning back to look at Lincoln.

“Well, _maybe_ , I don’t know,” Michael mumbled. “I don’t think he’ll ask again, I was pretty brutal.”

Luke kissed his cheek and then pressed one to Lola’s back. “There’s an emergency vanilla slice in the display case for you.”

Michael let out a soft, pleased whine and handed the baby over, disappearing from the kitchen on his mission.

Luke cuddled Lola to his chest, pressing soft kisses to her round cheeks as she snuggled in against him. “C’mon, what’s your big brother doing?” he asked her softly, walking over to Lincoln.

“Is it okay?”

“It’s amazing!” Luke assured him. “Your dad will love it.”

Lincoln smiled proudly, lining up the cupcakes on a tray, the ones spelling _Calum_ in the middle. “When is dad going to be home?”

Luke looked over at the clock on the wall of the kitchen to see it was almost four thirty. “Soon, buddy. We’ll pack up here and head home, and get ready for his special birthday dinner.”

Lincoln jumped into action, cleaning up the general area of the benchtop as Luke gave Lola another few kisses before putting her back in her bouncer.

She smiled and let out a soft coo, and he tickled her foot before turning to address the kitchen. The mess wasn’t _too_ bad, but Luke wanted to get out of there for the day, so he loaded everything that could fit into the industrial dishwasher – a gift he’d given himself after a string of successful custom cakes – and wiped down the bench before loading the birthday cupcakes into a carrier.

“Okay, so,” Michael said with a mouthful of vanilla slice, meandering back into the kitchen. “I’m going to go home and maybe ask my boyfriend to marry me.”

Luke laughed, rolling his eyes affectionately. “I know I’m good, but I didn’t think my vanilla slice changed personalities for people who ate them.”

“Fuc – _fudge_ you,” Michael said pointedly. “Take your kids and go home because you are _not_ funny.”

Luke rolled his eyes as he took off his apron and organized the kid’s backpacks before lifting Lola from the bouncer. “Good luck, then?”

Michael smiled, leaning up against the bench. “Be my best man?”

“Like you were mine?” Luke smiled. “You better believe it.”

“That’s if I ask,” Michael said, shrugging it off casually but Luke could see the excitement underneath his calm exterior.

Luke pressed a kiss to his cheek and handed the cupcake carrier to Lincoln as he looped the backpacks over his shoulder. “Congratulations, Mikey.”

Michael curled his hand around the back of Luke’s neck and hugged him for a moment. “We came out the other side, huh?”

Luke nuzzled Michael’s cheek gently and looked from Lola to Lincoln, and thought, _yeah. I’m right where I’m supposed to be._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue!
> 
> So this is really the end now, and I hope you don't judge me too harshly for the cliche ending, but I am a hopeless romantic and simply can't help myself. I felt like everyone needed a closing chapter for Mashton too, to see where their relationship went and I feel like this is the perfect ending for them!
> 
> As for Cake...this is it. Marriage, babies and cake...literally. I hope you've all enjoyed this labour of love, and I am so grateful to every single person who left a comment and kudos, I am touched and undeserving and you're all beautiful. 
> 
> As for what's next for me...some of you may remember me asking for thoughts on mpreg...my next story is an epic one, and I promise that if you find mpreg awful, please, PLEASE give my next work a chance. I hope to change your mind with a complex story, with complex emotions and a lot of angst (would it be one of my stories without it?).
> 
> I am filled with love and gratitude so for the last time on Stand Again...
> 
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK!
> 
> With a long, angsty and fluffy Cake story for you all! I hope you all enjoy it, I think I found the prompt on Tumblr at some point. I couldn't resist the idea of Luke wearing an apron covered in flour, or Calum in hi-vis wear, and thought I'd run with the idea! 
> 
> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think! <3
> 
> xoxo


End file.
